¿Qué pasó anoche?
by AngelCaido20
Summary: HG/FD Hermione se despierta una mañana y no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que pasó anoche...
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos les traigo esta brevísima historia recién escrita en apenas un par de horas, no tenía intención de escribir nada durante este tiempo, pero me levante esta mañana pensando (en esto que van a leer ahora) y la idea me estaba chamuscando el cerebro. Así que sin más espero que disfruten.**

**Como siempre la dueña de Harry Potter y sus personajes es… (redoble de tambor)… "J.K Rowling" xD.**

**Bueno si quieren decirme algo…ideas, halagos, opiniones, insultos (esto último no que está feo) ya saben, pueden dejar un review o un MP que con gusto contesto.**

* * *

><p><em>Piiipi…piiipi…piiipi<em>…El sonido del reloj-despertador impactó contra mis sensibles oídos- _¿Qué hora es? por Merlín no pienso volver a salir con Ginny nunca más…_- me removí entre las sabanas de la cama, exhalando un gran bostezo y estirando el brazo para apagar aquel sonido estridente.

Unos pequeños ruidos procedentes del exterior de la habitación me hicieron levantarme de la cama como pude, mientras mi cuerpo maltratado por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior se tambaleaba. _-"Vaya Hermione no tienes apenas aguante, esto de beber hasta tarde no es lo tuyo"- _me dije a mi misma tratando de ponerme algo de ropa_._

_C_onseguí llegar hasta el exterior de la habitación buscando a aquella pelirroja del demonio que la noche anterior me obligó a acompañarla a su estúpida cena de trabajo ya que se había peleado con Harry y no quería ir sola, vagué por la casa en su búsqueda pero parecía no estar allí.

Mi casa estaba hecha un desastre como si una banda de ladrones hubiese entrado a robar. _-Maldita sea ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?- _murmuré.

Caminé rebotando contra las paredes a través del pasillo para regresar a la habitación viendo que apenas podía mantenerme de pie, necesitaba descansar un par de horas más.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación vi algo que asomaba debajo de mi cama y me llamó la atención. Agachándome como pude, conseguí coger un minúsculo trozo de tela, se trataba de un pequeño tanga de encaje negro. Conocía perfectamente el diseño de la firma Merlín's secrets ya que yo misma usaba ropa interior de esa marca bastante famosa y reconocida en el mundo mágico, pero este en particular no era mío.

Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿que ocurrió anoche?, ¿Ginny no solo me emborracho sino que vino a mi casa y mínimo se dejó el tanga aquí?, traté de hacer memoria y recordar todo lo ocurrido pero era imposible lo último que recordaba era estar tomando mi quinto whisky de fuego rodeada de gente que casi no conocía.

Viéndome incapaz de recordar nada de lo que había pasado anoche mi mente comenzó a imaginar posibles escenas, el pánico me inundó- _Respira, respira, esto seguramente no es lo que parece, ella jamás haría algo así, está enamorada de Harry, y yo jamás podría hacer algo así, por las barbas de Saturno Harry me va a matar…- _las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mi ojos ¿Qué clase de amiga era?, mientras la angustia y la culpabilidad me apresaban, alguien golpeó la puerta de mi departamento.

Intentado calmarme y eliminar las lágrimas de mis ojos, abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella, con cara de… ¿culpable? ¿Cansancio?, la agarré por el brazo y mientras miraba hacia los lados la obligue a entrar.

-Auuuuuch, Herms no recorvada que tuvieses tan mal despertar- dijo ella de forma divertida, _"¿esta zanahoria descarada estaba actuando como si nada?". _ Ginny entró en el salón y se sentó como si nada, mientras yo daba vueltas tratando de abordar el tema, ella me observaba con ojos divertidos y se tumbó en el sofá con una sonrisa en sus labios como si estuviese rememorando algo_," ¿a caso lo hicimos en mi sofá?" _el rubor se instaló en mis mejillas en cuestión de segundos. Sin poder aguantar más abrí la boca y salió lo primero que se me vino a la mente en un tono irritado_ – ¿entonces?-_

Ella me miró confundida durante unos segundo hasta que dijo_ –Harry y yo lo hemos arreglado-, _me quedé asombrada por su explicación "_¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Se estaba haciendo la loca? O era un "no te hagas ilusiones"…". _Un suspiro de frustración escapó de mis labios, la confusión me tenía al límite y con el pequeño trozo de tela aún en mis manos le dije _-¿Puedes explicarme esto?-_ mientras se lo lanzaba.

Ginny alcanzó a cogerlo, y arqueando un de sus cejas mientras lo extendía hacia los lados, contestó con bastante diversión _– Vaya…pues juraría que es un tanga, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes_…- una risita escapó de sus labios a la vez que depositaba la pequeña pieza en un lado del sofá. Yo le eché una de mis miradas acusatorias mientras le decía_-¿Me puedes explicar que hacía tu tanga debajo de mi cama?-. _Y sin que yo me lo esperara Ginny soltó una de las carcajadas más grandes que jamás le había escuchado emitir. _- Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿Me puedes explicar que tiene de divertido esto?-._

Ginny trató de retomar la compostura inútilmente. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí a paso lento y con mirada sibilina, mi cuerpo se paralizó al sentir el aliento de la pelirroja tan cerca de mi cara_- Oooh vamos Herms ¿me vas a decir que no recuerdas nada…de lo que paso anoche?_- esto último le dijo dándome una palmada en el trasero que hizo que me sobresaltase, La menor de los Weasley observó mi cara de horror durante unos segundos antes de romper a reír de nuevo.

-_Oh vamos Hermione, ¿de verdad creer que anoche…? ¿Tú y yo?- _Ginny no paraba de reír y estaba haciéndome enfurecer.- _No se qué te hace tanta gracia- _dije mascullando entre dientes.

Tras pasar un buen rato tronchándose de risa sobre mi sofá de cuero consiguió decir- _vaya lo siento mucho Hermione no sabía que soñabas con pasar una noche con esta diosa pelirroja_- señalándose con el dedo índice.

Bufé ante su estúpida y engreída afirmación, en ese mismo momento me hubiese encargado personalmente de bajarle los humos si no fuese porque una gran incógnita se apodero de mi "_y si este tanga no es de Ginny… ¿a quién pertenece?"-_.

Como si la "diosa pelirroja" pudiese leer mis pensamientos, enarcó una ceja mientras me preguntaba _- ¿no sabes a quien pertenece?"_- negué rotundamente. – _¿Estás segura de que no es tuyo?_- la mire de forma escéptica mientras volvía a negar. Ginevra mantenía una expresión dubitativa mientras decía_- Mmm…pues debe de pertenecer a alguien que estuvo ayer en la cena…- _La observé esperando que me diese más respuestas pero no fue así.

_-¿Ya está? ¿No vas a decirme nada más?-_ le pregunté con evidente enojo- _Lo siento, ayer bebiste bastante y hablaste con mucha gente apenas podía seguirte el ritmo, además me llamaste zanahoria sosa aburrida y me dijiste que te dejara tranquila y eso hice, ¿no recuerdas absolutamente nada?- _Un rubor se posó en mis mejillas esa era una conducta impropia de Hermione Grenger. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por recordar algo de esa noche, pero era prácticamente imposible hasta que una imagen vino a mi mente como un flash back, unos penetrantes ojos azules mirándome y una sonrisa perversa.

Me apoyé sobre la mesa tratando de mantener la compostura, mi respiración se agitó al recordar esos penetrantes ojos mirándome con deseo, todo mi cuerpo tembló. –_¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es posible?_-murmuré para mi, automáticamente Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a mi –¿_Estás bien Herms?-_ asentí con la cabeza mientras me dejaba caer sobre una silla.

_-¿Has conseguido recordar algo?-_ preguntó

Asentí insegura- _creo que sí…- "¿de verdad era eso un recuerdo o solo mi borracho cerebro jugándome una mala pasada?"- ._

Traté de recordar algo más pero me fui imposible, mi amiga pelirroja trato de hacerme sentir mejor diciéndome que no me preocupase que posiblemente iría recordando cosas poco a poco,hablamos un poco más sobre Harry y como se habían solucionado las cosas entre ellos antes de que tuviese que marcharse. Me despedí de ella antes de dirigirme hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, mi cabeza daba vueltas y necesitaba relajarme.

Abrí el grifo para llenar la bañera mientras me desvestía, antes de meterme en la bañera pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo, _"¿pero qué narices?" _observé el reflejo de mi espalda, estaba llena de marcas de arañazos como si un animal salvaje me hubiese atacado, en ese momento, otro flash back me golpeó _"la habitación estaba oscura pero podía vislumbrar esos penetrantes ojos azules mirándome, unos brazos se agarraban a mi estechándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo, gemidos estridentes golpeaban mis oídos y en ese momento unas extrañas garras arañaban mi cuerpo"_

Traté de apoyarme en el borde de la bañera, había ocurrido otra vez, esas imagines golpearon mi cerebro y mis sentidos, mi cuerpo se tambaleo, mi respiración volvió a agitarse, _"¿Era real?" "¿Esas imágenes que aparecían en mi cerebro habían sucedido en verdad? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?"._

Me metí en la bañera tratando de despejarme, me estaba volviendo loca,_ "¿Quién era esa mujer de ojos azules? ¿Y porque se había acostado conmigo anoche y había desaparecido sin más? ¿Tan horrible fue? Posiblemente el alcohol no ayudara a mejorar mis habilidades amatorias, pero que mínimo que una nota o algo…tal vez la mujer en cuestión estaría arrepentida, quizás también estaba borracha esa noche, pero por lo menos al día siguiente sabía con quien se había acostado, quizás fuera eso lo que la hizo desaparecer…"_

Cuando salí de la bañera, me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Mi casa seguía echa un desastre así que me dispuse a recogerla antes de ponerme a trabajar, quería distraerme no pesar en lo que ocurrió anoche ni en esos ojos que me atormentaban.

Mantenerme ocupada era una buena forma de evadir el problema, el trabajo siempre me absorbía y me hacia olvidarme de todo. Y efectivamente así fue, para cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya habían pasado más de 6 horas, asomé la cabeza por la ventana de mi despacho y vi que el sol se había puesto, cogí mi teléfono móvil que no había sonado en todo el día cosa que me resulto extraño "_Mierda__**"**_, estaba apagado cuando lo encendí encontré varias llamadas perdidas de Ginny y de Harry, antes de devolverle la llamada mi puerta sonó, "_probablemente serian ellos"_ pensé.

Cuando abrí la puerta mi cuerpo se paralizó, solo vi una cabellera rubia antes de que se girase y cuando sus ojos se conectaron a los míos mi mente se volvió a llenar de imágenes "_ojos azules penetraste, una sonrisa depredadora, ropa volando por toda la habitación, besos, caricias, gemidos…", _no podía ser cierto…lo recordé todo y mi cara se encendió bajo la mirada y sonrisa inocente de aquella mujer que me hablaba, podía sentir el calor irradiar por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

-¿_Te encuentras bien? Si te pillo en un mal momento puedo venir más tarde, es que creo que anoche me deje algo en tu casa…-_ me dijo aquella mujer con un claro acento francés.

Yo solo alcancé a susurrar su nombre –_Fleur…-_

* * *

><p><strong>Se finí, un solo capítulo con final abierto lo que da la posibilidad de seguir la historia un poco más o simplemente dejar todo a vuestra imaginación, la verdad es que no se qué hacer. ¿Ustedes que opinan un capítulo más o así está bien? Ni siquiera sé que clasificación darle, de momento la pondré como T, ya que no hay lemon en este capítulo. ¿No?<strong>

**Bueno espero que por lo menos os haya gustado, Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí de nuevo y miren que les traje. A petición de stef-cullen, FrayNubs146, Allen-walker, dylan859 y byga kruger ¿Quién les puede negar algo?, este capítulo va dedicado a usted que se que algunos llevan tiempo leyendo mis escasa historias así que esta continuación es para vosotros y espero que os guste. Os doy las gracias por los reviews, y gracias también a quienes siguen la historia y se toman la molestia de leerla. **

**Algunos pidieron un poco de amor y también lemon, pues bien tengo una buena noticia y otra no tan buena, la buena voy a tratar de darles ambas cosas, la mala ninguna de ellas aparece en este capítulo (aunque tiene sus momentos…hot), que le vamos a hacer así se desarrolla la historia, ¡ah! y el capítulo es más largo, en fin…que me enredo más que las persianas, como siempre les digo que Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, sentimiento de animadversión…o algo que quieran decirme ya saben, MP o review.**

**Nota: la historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Hermione como ya habrán intuido, pero no descarto poner algún POV de Fleur. **

**Sin más ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>La hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente me dio una mirada confusa mientras el marfil de su cara se tornaba un tanto rosado haciéndola parecer más hermosa aun.- <em>¿T-te acuerdas de mí?-<em>

Negué con la cabeza contradictoriamente- Q_-quiero decir s-sí, recuerdo tu nombre- "por lo visto estuve toda la noche gritándolo" pensé. _Los recuerdos aun estaban un poco confusos e iban apareciendo lentamente como partes de una historia inconexa.

La francesa me sacó de mis pensamientos con un leve carraspeo que me hizo darme cuenta de que aun estábamos en la puerta paradas – _lo siento, perdón ¿quieres pasar?- _le pregunté.

Ella pareció dudar durante un par de segundos antes de asentir con una tímida sonrisa, se la veía bastante nerviosa e incómoda igual que yo. Mientras caminábamos hacia el salón aproveche para lanzarle una mirada analítica _"por lo menos es atractiva, tengo que admitir que incluso borracha mi gusto sigue siendo_ _bastante bueno_", no es que yo acostumbrara a salir por allí y traerme a desconocidas a casa, en realidad era la primera vez que me ocurría, solía ser bastante discreta y exigente con todo en general y con las mujeres en particular.

Cuando llegamos al salón la invité a que se sentara, ella exhaló un suspiro _"¿incómodo?"_ Y echó una mirada curiosa alrededor de la habitación antes de posar sus ojos sobre mí, cuando la vi sentarse en el sofá otro flash back me golpeó de lleno.

"_Avancé por el salón torpemente besando sus jugosos labios, apenas podía mantenerme de pie, ella me agarraba por la cintura para evitar que me cayese mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo en llamas. La empujé sobre el sofá y me subí a horcajadas en su regazo, comencé a besarla de nuevo e intente desnudarla sin mucho éxito, mis manos se movían frenéticas sobre su esbelto cuerpo, tenía tantas ganas de sentirla,_ _comencé a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su oído_ _– quítate la ropa- le dije con una voz ronca por el deseo, ella me miró por un segundo antes de dedicarme una sonrisa depredadora y sin oponer resistencia hizo justamente lo que le dije…_"

Sentí mis mejillas arder, y traté de encontrar un tono de voz lo más natural posible _– ¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Un poco de agua quizás?-_le dije_. _Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, a le vez que intentaba encontrar su voz para poder exponer el motivo de su visita. – _Vera mademoiselle Granger el motivo por el que estoy aquí, se debe a que anoche olvide algo en su departamento y me gustaría recuperarlo…_-.

Volví a sentir mis mejillas arder, probablemente estarían del mismo color que el pelo de un Weasley, cuando estaba dispuesta a responderle mi teléfono móvil vibró haciendo que me sobresaltase, miré el teléfono y era Ginny –_Me disculpas un segundo, por favor_- le dije antes de responder el móvil cuando vi que asentía con la cabeza.

Salí del salón y me metí en el despacho para contestar. Nada más aceptar la llamada escuché la voz estridente de mi amiga- _Hermione ¿se puede saber dónde estabas y porque tenias el teléfono apagado? Llevo toda la tarde intentado localizarte-_.

_-Ginny, Ginny espera, ¡está aquí!-_ susurré

- _¿Quién está aquí? ¿A qué te refieres_?- preguntó confusa.

- _¿Quién va a ser? La chica de anoche_- susurré de manera exasperada.

- _¿Qué dices? ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Acaso ha ido a por más?...Wau amiga sí que tuvo que gustarle lo de anoche-_ dijo la pelirroja que probablemente estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

-_Pues por lo visto ha venido a recuperar su tanga_- contesté y volví a sentir mis mejillas encenderse.

_-¿De verdad? No puede ser…eso debe de ser una excusa o algo, ese tanga no puede ser tan caro como para tratar de recuperarlo de la casa de una desconocida. En serio Hermione ¿con que clase de mujer te acostaste anoche?-_

Me quede pensando, probablemente Ginny tenía razón ¿Quién iba a casa de una desconocía a recuperar un tanga? Si tan solo quería volver a verme podía decirlo, nadie usaría una excusa tan patética, en fin debería terminar con esto cuanto antes.

-_Ginny te llamo luego, esta fuera esperándome, voy a darle su tanga y que se marche, esto es demasiado embarazoso_- sin más colgué el teléfono y haciendo acopio de toda mi valentía Gryffindor y con tanga en mano, me dispuse a entrar al salón donde se encontraba aquella mujer.

-_Siento la espera, aquí tienes lo que has venido a buscar_- le extendí el pequeño trozo de tela tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible.

La cara de la rubia empezó a descomponerse y sus mejillas se tornaron de todas las gamas de rojo hasta llegar a un casi purpura, ella trataba de decir algo pero parecía tener dificultad _"¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso ese tanga no es suyo? No puede tratarse de un error"._

Rápidamente y con manos temblorosas la rubia tomó el pequeño trozo de tela y con evidente tono de enfado y orgullo dijo – _en realidad vine por otra cosa, ayer creo que dejé mi teléfono móvil aquí, llevo toda la mañana buscándolo y lo necesito, así que si no te importa me gustaría recuperarlo_-

Ahora era yo quien alcanzaba la tonalidad casi purpura y las palabras tropezaron en mi boca- _va-vaya, lo-lo siento disculpa ¿tu móvil dices? Creo que no lo he visto, pero si esta aquí no te preocupes y-yo te lo busco_ – me puse a buscar el teléfono móvil como una loca mientras me reprendía a mi misma por ser tan estúpida. En ese momento la bruja rubia sacó su varita mágica y sin más conjuro – _Accio móvil_-

El pequeño dispositivo saltó desde debajo del sofá y cayó en su mano, me dio una mirada matadora como si tratase de fulminarme con ella, y sin más se dispuso a salir. Traté de decir algo pero no encontré palabras adecuadas para una situación tan bochornosa.

Oí el pequeño portazo de la puerta de mi departamento cuando aquella mujer desapareció. - _Genial Granger te has lucido_- dije mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Esa mujer probablemente me odiara para los restos por hacerle pasar por aquello, pero bueno…con un poco de suerte no volvería a verla jamás.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá maldiciéndome por mi ineptitud.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me prepare para ir a trabajo, el fin de semana se había acabado y era hora de volver a la relajante, segura y cómodo rutina.<p>

Llegué al ministerio a la misma hora que todos los días, mientras caminaba por el Atrio mi ayudante apareció a mi lado como de costumbre.

-_Buenos días señorita Granger, ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?_- me preguntó

-_Excelente John gracias, ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-_ pregunté yo.

-_ Una reunión con la brigada de aplicación mágica a primera hora, tiene toda la documentación sobre la mesa, además de su reunión para validar los presupuestos del departamento de investigación de la subdivisión de aurores. Como ya le he dicho toda la documentación está sobre la mesa, señorita._

Sin más me dirigí al departamento de Aplicación de leyes mágica situado en el segundo nivel, que es donde se encontraba mi despacho. Cuando entre por la puerta me sorprendí al ver a Ginny allí, esperándome.

_Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ no tenias entrenamiento hoy?-_ pregunté sorprendida.

_Así es, pero como te niegas a responder mis llamadas he decidido venir personalmente para que me cuentes con todo lujo de detalles que pasó anoche. _Los ojos de mi amiga brillaron con curiosidad, a la vez que yo exhalaba un largo suspiro.

_Nada, no pasó nada…- _contesté, pero evidentemente la joven Weasley no quedó satisfecha con mi respuesta.

_¿Nada? ¡ooh vamos Herms! ¿tan mal fue?- _preguntó Ginny intrigada_._

_Ahora tengo que trabajar y este no es el lugar más adecuado para hablar- _Ginny estuvo a punto de objetar pero yo la interrumpí_. –Mira quedamos a la hora del almuerzo, en el restaurante de la esquina, y allí te contare todo, pero por favor hoy tengo mucho trabajo y necesito ponerme con ello lo antes posible-_

_Está bien, está bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo a la hora de siempre….-_dijo finalmente la pelirroja que no estaba del todo conforme.

Con esto mi amiga salió del despacho y yo me puse inmediatamente a trabajar, tal y como me gustaba hacer. Tras las largas y pesadas reuniones con ambos departamentos, volví a mi despacho para continuar trabajando allí, en seguida perdí la noción del tiempo y para cuando quise darme cuenta, apareció mi ayudante –_Señorita Granger ya es la hora del almuerzo ¿quiere que le traiga algo?- _

_-No gracias John, voy a salir a almorzar fuera, vengo en una hora- _el joven asintió con la cabeza mientras yo recogía mis cosas.

Cuando llegué al restaurante de la esquina, Ginny ya se encontraba allí esperándome impaciente como si tuviera 15 años y estuviese esperando su cita con Harry.

-_Llega 5 minutos tarde señorita Granger, esto no es propio de usted ¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme?-_ le di un golpecito en el brazo mientras me sentaba a su lado instándola a que dejara las bromas, ella soltó una ligera risita divertida.

-_Ya he pedido lo de siempre para ambas en unos minutos estará listo, así que venga…cuéntame ¿qué pasó anoche con "la señorita del tanga perdido_"?- preguntó ansiosa, así que me dispuse a contarle todo lo ocurrido la bochornosa noche de ayer. Para cuando terminé de relatarle la patética historia Ginny se mostró más comprensiva que burlona a pesar de lo gracioso de la cuestión. Nuestro pedido ya estaba servido y ambas nos encontrábamos comiendo tranquilamente mientras analizábamos la situación.

-_Vaya Herms, sí que tuvo que ser bochornoso para ambas, pero bueno fue solo una confusión podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, ella no debería de haber reaccionado así_-

-_Ya… con suerte no volveré a toparme con ella, no creo que fuese capaz de mirarla a la cara, eso si la próxima vez que me pidas que te acompañe a una cena de patrocinadores olvídate de que vaya, la cantidad de alcohol que se sirve allí no es normal, así vais de rápidas en las escobas…-_ dije de forma burlesca.

_-Para su información señorita, nadie la obligó a beber tanto, además…ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué hacía allí esa mujer? ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama_?- preguntó.

-_Fleur, se llama Fleur…_-le dije, Ginny se quedó dubitativa durante unos segundos –_No...No me suena en absoluto, no creo que estuviese allí para hacer negocios…-_ terminó diciendo.

-_Quizás solo estaba acompañando a alguien…-_ Ginny me miró por unos segundos mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona- _Pues si yo hubiese sido su acompañante no me habría hecho gracia que terminase la noche en casa de otra…por cierto ¿conseguiste recordar todo al final?-_ asentí de forma distraída.

-¿_Y qué tal fue? ¿Ha merecido la pena_?- preguntó de forma sugerente.

Le di una mirada desafiante tratando de intimidarla tal y como hacía en el trabajo con algunos de mis compañeros cuando intentaban traspasar la barrera de lo profesional, pero con la señorita Weasley estas tácticas no funcionaban ya que seguía observándome a la espera de una respuesta.

_- No estuvo mal_- termine contestando haciendo que soltara una pequeña risita – _Ya me imagino…llevas desde ayer caminando muy raro y no creo que el efecto del alcohol te dure tanto…-_ dijo descaradamente Ginny.

Sentí el calor invadir mis mejillas – _Sí, es que con la borrachera creo que debí tropezarme y hacerme daño_- "_patética excusa Granger_ _quien diría que eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación"_ me reprendí a mí misma.

_-Ujum…seguro tropezaste varias veces esa noche_…-continuó burlándose.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminamos de almorzar, me despedí de mi amiga y volví al trabajo. Aun me quedaban tres horas más por delante, pero antes quedamos para cenar esa misma noche junto a Harry y Ron, que a pesar de trabajar juntos en el Ministerio no nos veíamos tanto como se suponía, a excepción de los fines de semana.<p>

De vuelta en el despacho tome asiento frente al imponente escritorio que estaba cubierto de montañas de informes como cada Lunes, para cuando acabara la semana todo este trabajo estaría hecho, revisado y archivado.

Un gran suspiro escapó de mis labios cuando acabé. John tocó la puerta para preguntarme si necesitaba algo más de él, miré el reloj y comprobé que la jornada había terminado hace 15 minutos, le dije que podía retirarse y como siempre se despidió cortésmente hasta el día siguiente.

Tomé un par de informes más para llevármelos a casa y adelantar un poco de trabajo allí.

Entre en mi departamento depositando todo en su lugar correcto para después ir a tomar una ducha. No sé porque pero desde hacia unas horas me sentía un tanto mareada y con el estomago revuelto, probablemente el almuerzo no me sentó muy bien.

Tomé un par de pociones para tratar de aplacar mi malestar, pero parecieron no surgir ningún efecto. Viendo que no iba a conseguir recuperarme y que mi dolor de estomago iba a peor, decidí enviarle un mensaje a Ginny para anular mi asistencia a la cena de esa noche.

"_lo mejor será que descanse un poco"_ pensé, así que sin más me puse algo de ropa cómoda y me metí en la cama. Al cubrir mi cuerpo con las sabanas, sentí un aroma extraño golpear mi nariz, ahondé un poco más en ese olor que no solo se encontraba en mis sabanas, sino que también podía sentirlo en la almohada, era una olor fresco y suave como la brisa marina, cerré los ojos y automáticamente las visiones de lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvieron a sucederse en mi mente.

_Flash back_

"_Estaba de pie hablando con una jugadora de Quidditch del equipo de las holyhead harpies mientras tomaba una copa, la susodicha en cuestión había empezado una conversación sobre tácticas en el terreno de juego que yo no acababa de entender, bien porque mi conocimiento sobre este deporte era más bien básico o por el hecho de que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Ella no pareció percatarse ya que se limitó a hablar sin parar tratando quizás de impresionarme, de vez en cuando yo asentía con la cabeza como si entendiese lo que me decía mientras iba tomando un sorbo tras otro de mi copa_

_La jugadora continuó hablando durante varios minutos mientras yo repasaba mentalmente la reunión que había tenido esta mañana, hasta que me lanzó una pregunta que yo no alcance a escuchar con atención- Perdón ¿qué dijiste?- Ella me miró irritada al darse cuenta que no le estaba prestando ningún tipo de atención, en un intento por moverme del lugar en el que me encontraba, un cuerpo chocó contra mí haciendo que mi copa cayera al suelo, más que por el propio impacto se debió a mi falta de reflejos de esa noche._

_-¡Ehh ten más cuidado!- alcancé a decirle con un tono de voz embriagado por el alcohol, la mujer en cuestión no se inmuto y continúo su camino. "Será maleducada, aun me quedaban un par de tragos en esa copa" pensé._

_Dirigí un segundo mi atención a la jugadora para decirle -Me disculpas un momento Gretchen- la mujer frunció el ceño y me corrigió – soy Gwendolyn- asentí con desinterés._

_Sin más me dispuse a seguir a aquella mujer descortés para dejarle un par de cosas claras. En unas cuantas zancadas la alcancé, -Disculpe señorita, pero acaba de tirar mi copa al suelo-_

_Ella no se molesto en mirarme mientras me respondía en un tono osco, dejando evidencias de un claro acento francés – Sobre la mesa del fondo hay más copas- Yo quede sorprendida por su falta de educación y volví a reprenderla- Creo que usted tiene un grave problema de civismo señorita y exijo una satisfacción-._

_En ese momento la mujer se giro mirándome con unos ojos azules que echaban chispas, yo le sostuve la mirada devolviéndole la misma hostilidad hasta que sus ojos se suavizaron y con una dulzura que no había tenido tiempo de percibir antes me dijo.- Je suis désolés mademoiselle, permítame que le traiga una copa-_

_Pude ver como la mujer se alejaba meneando las caderas en un sensual movimiento para minutos más tarde volver a acercarse con un par de copas en la mano._

_-Aquí tiene- me ofreció una de las copas. Yo estaba aturdida no solo a causa de la embriaguez sino por el extraño cambio de conducta, la mujer continuo hablando. _–_Disculpe la grosería de antes, y permítame darle esa satisfacción que exige- me dijo en tono seductor mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada depredadora._

_Sentí un hormigueo recorrer todo mi cuerpo y una vocecilla de alarma gritaba en mi cabeza que me alejara, pero la obvie. _

_Después de unas cuantas copas más y una amena conversación, sentí que mi valentía y coraje Gryffindor aumentaba así que poco a poco me acerque más a ella, incluso atreviéndome a acercarla un poco a mí fingiendo que no la escuchaba bien. _

_Tras de un par de roces casuales e insinuaciones por ambas partes la invité a acompañarme a casa, ella pareció dudar por un momento, hasta que asintió no sin antes disculparse y ausentarse por un minuto, no sabía exactamente que fue a hacer, yo solo pensaba en llevarla a casa y quitarle aquella ropa que escondía de manera escasa una figura bien definida._

_Cuando la rubia apareció de nuevo a mi lado se acercó a mi oído para decirme –Ya esta chérie, por cierto mi nombre es Fleur, Fleur Delacour…-_

_Y sin más nos aparecimos en la puerta de mi departamento…._

_Fin del Flash back_

Respire hondo tras recodar a esa mujer -_Fleur...-_susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyyyy…hasta aquí es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo y estuviese a la altura de sus expectativas, sin más les doy las gracias, y les mando un gran abrazo, Cuídense.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Otro capítulo más, quien lo diría y eso que solo tenía pensado que durase uno, si es que me liais xD. Bueno como siempre voy a comenzar por agradecerles su interés en la historia sinceramente ustedes son mi motivación para seguirla.**

**Byga Kruger me alegra que te haya resultado divertida la escena del tanga sinceramente me lo pase bastante bien escribiéndola.**

**Allen-walker si efectivamente van a haber más capítulos, aunque este no es tan largo como el anterior, ya que hoy he tenido problemas para escribir y no quería dejaros sin capítulo.**

**Stef-cullen estoy de acuerdo contigo Fleur vuelve loco a cualquiera y sorry pero en este capítulo tampoco hay lemmon, pero prometo que lo habra**

**A FlaviaUchihaHyuuga y Loriel me alegro que os guste.**

**Como siempre Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y el dolor de estomago no había cesado, "<em>¡Maldita sea! la ensalada de mi almuerzo debía llevar algo que no estaba en buen estado"<em>. Con aquel malestar hice mis mayores esfuerzos para prepararme e ir al trabajo.

Cuando llegue al Ministerio sentí unas nauseas incontrolables así que corriendo tanto como podían mis pies entre en el baño para vomitar. Me sentí bastante mareada. Abrí el grifo para tratar de refrescarme la cara y recobrar la compostura antes de dirigirme hacia mi despacho.

John ya se encontraba allí y en seguida procedió a darme los buenos días como de costumbre _–Buenos días señorita Granger ¿se encuentra usted bien?-_Yo me limite a devolverle el saludo y a asentir levemente, apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Durante la mañana mi estado de salud no mejoro, tuve que abandonar corriendo varias veces el despacho rumbo hacia los baños ya que las nauseas eran incontrolables. Él bastante preocupado se acercó a mí y me dijo – _Señorita Granger no tiene buen aspecto es evidente que no se encuentra bien, creo que debería visitar un medico ¿quiere que avise a alguien para que la acompañe?_- Negué con la cabeza- _No tranquilo, estoy bien solo necesito un poco de aire fresco-. _

Me puse de pie para abrir la ventana, pero antes de llegar a mi objetivo las piernas me fallaron y estuve a punto de caer al suelo si no fuese por las manos de John que me agarraron evitando el impacto. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerme de pie, sin más mi ayudante tomo mi teléfono y marcó el número de Ginny, quien prácticamente apareció allí en cuestión de unos minutos.

La joven pelirroja se acercó a mí bastante preocupada – _Hermione ¿Qué ocurre? Tienes mal aspecto, ¡estas pálida! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir a trabajar en este estado?_-

Traté de hacer mis mejores esfuerzo para ponerme de pie- _Estoy bien, no es nada grave, creo que el almuerzo de ayer no me sentó muy bien-_

Ginevra me agarró de la cintura mientras me decía_- está bien, ¿puedes caminar?- _Yo asentí _–Muy bien entonces coge tu bolso y vamos al hospital a que te hagan un chequeo-._

Traté de oponerme, no era necesario ir al hospital por un simple dolor de estomago, pero Ginny era demasiado testaruda y sin fuerzas para discutir acabe aceptando solo por no escucharla_._

Llegamos a los almacenes viejos de "Purge y Dowse S.A." donde estaba oculto el Hospital de San Mungo a ojos muggles. Nada más entrar la pelirroja consultó en recepción y tras rellenar unos formularios nos mandaron a la tercera planta indicándonos que esperáramos hasta que nos llamasen.

A pesar de estar casi vacío tuvimos que esperar varios minutos, hasta que una enfermera nos llamó _-¿Señorita Granger?_- Mi amiga asintió con la cabeza mientras me ayudaba a caminar.

Cuando entramos en la consulta me olvide durante unos segundos de mi malestar, al ver de espaldas una cabellera rubia, era evidente que se trataba de la doctora ya que llevaba puesta una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello.

Mi cuerpo se puso tenso y rígido "No_, no, no, no y no, ¡no puede ser!_" La joven Weasley quien permanecía a mi lado sin despegarse agarrándome de la mano se dio cuenta del cambio en mi cuerpo y me dijo - _¿Hermione vuelve a tener nauseas?-._

En ese momento la rubia se giró y mis temores se hicieron realidad "_¡se trataba de ella!"_ sus ojos me miraban de arriba abajo y las piernas me fallaron, probablemente sino llega a ser por las manos de Ginny que me sostenían habría caído al suelo con un golpe seco.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? De todos los doctores y de todos los hospitales del mundo mágico ella, ¿precisamente ella tenía que estar trabajando aquí y ser quien me atendiese? ¡Maldije mi suerte!"_

Tras unos incómodos segundos en los que ambas nos miramos y Ginevra nos miraba a las dos, ella dijo en un tono neutral –_Tome asiento señorita Granger y dígame que le ocurre _-. Yo hice exactamente lo que me dijo tratando de encontrar un tono de voz natural – _Vera doctora, llevo desde ayer sintiendo un intenso dolor en el estomago, y esta mañana parece que ha ido a peor, ya que he sufrido grandes nauseas durante todo el día_- sus ojos no perdieron la conexión con los míos mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía.

-_Muy bien ¿Ha ingerido algo en las últimas 24 horas?_- me preguntó de forma profesional.

-_No desde ayer a la hora del almuerzo_- le dije mientras miraba a Ginny, la rubia acompañó mi mirada y puso sus ojos en la pelirroja como si acabara de verla.

-_Bien, ¿puede decirme que ingirió?_- Las palabras parecía resbalar de sus labios a causa de su acento francés.

- _Solo una ensalada en un restaurante mágico_-, no podía dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos azules, podía sentir su mirada penetrar en lo más hondo de mi ser.

Ella se puso de pie –_Muy bien señorita Granger_…- la interrumpí – _Llámame Hermione por favor-_ las palabras escaparon de mi boca y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo por la acción, por un segundo me pareció ver que en su boca se formaba algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- _Como le iba diciendo señorita Granger (hizo énfasis en mi apellido), lo más probable es que se trate de una intoxicación, pero para estar seguros voy a realizarle unas pruebas, así que si es tan amable túmbese en la camilla_-. Estaba claro que quería mantener las distancias, por lo que me limité a hacer exactamente lo que decía para acabar cuanto antes.

Tumbada en la camilla, ella se acercó a mí y me levantó un poco la camisa para poder palpar mi vientre. Sus dedos estaban un poco fríos pero aun así tenían una suavidad que hizo que la piel se me erizase. Ella pareció darse cuenta ya que vi como una de sus perfectas cejas se arqueaba.

No podía despegar los ojos de su rostro, asiíque aproveche para estudiarlo, tenía un aire aristocrático y una belleza que deslumbraba, la forma de sus ojos…sus labios y su nariz todo parecía proporcionado y en su justa medida para darle esa belleza tan característica.

Cuando terminó de palpar mi vientre anotó algo sobre una hoja, y me pidió que me incorporase para quedar sentada.

Mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio me dijo. –_Desabróchese un par de botones si es tan amble_- y eso hice, más lentamente de lo debido solo para poder contemplar su cara, ella no permaneció ajena ante la lentitud ya que pude ver como pasaba la lengua por sus labios intentado humedecerlos, al parecer ella no era tan indiferente a mi presencia como quería hacerme creer. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Trató de volver a su postura profesional - _Las constantes parecen correctas, aunque el abdomen está un poco inflamado, voy a tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre para descartar que se trate de alguna intoxicación grave_-

Por otro lado la joven Weasley allí presente nos observaba de forma confusa, por un momento su mirada se desvió a algún punto de la mesa de la doctora y vi como sus ojos se abrían, volvió a mirar hacia nostras y se llevó las manos a la boca. _"¿Qué le pasaba?_" comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos mientras leía en sus labios _-¡es ella!- "¡Mierda ya lo sabía!"._

La rubia se giró para descubrir que estaba pasando detrás de ella, y Ginevra trató de hacerse la distraída. La francesa frunció el ceño y me miró, yo por mi parte le di una sonrisa fingida.

Ella terminó de tomar la muestra de sangre y desapareció de la sala durante unos minutos. Nada más salir Fleur, la pelirroja se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo más fuerte de lo necesario- _Hermione, ¿es ella verdad? He visto su nombre en la mesa, ¡Se trata de la chica del tanga!-_Yo me limite a asentir vergonzosamente.

- _¡Oh dios mío, sí que es guapa, y se la ve muy profesional!, ¿vas a disculparte con ella? igual podrías invitarla a cenar…_- interrumpí a mi amiga que parecía desvariar- _¿estás loca? No pienso decirle nada, ¡por Merlín! sería, muy vergonzoso después de lo ocurrido_-

Ginny me dio una mirada confusa _-¿Por qué no? Ya te has acostado con ella, ya has hecho lo más difícil además no dejas de mirarla como una boba, está claro que te gusta-_

Mis mejillas comenzaron a colorearse_ – No me gusta, solo…es…atractiva evidentemente, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste, ya has visto como me ha hablado-_

Ginevra rodo los ojos_- Vamos Herms ¿Ha quien pretendes engañar? Te conozco perfectamente y se nota que te gusta y creo que tu a ella también, lo noto en el aire…en el ambiente…ya va siendo hora de que conozcas a alguien en serio, ¡necesitas una novia!, ¿o pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida con Croockshanks?-_

_-No metas a mi gato en esto, ¡y no necesito una novia y menos a una desconocida!- _conteste irritada.

_- Solo pienso que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerla, es guapa, tiene un buen trabajo, además le debes una disculpa- _

Antes de objetar por la locura transitoria por la que estaba pasando mi amiga, apareció la rubia con unos papeles en la mano. Se sentó frente a nosotras mientras se colocaba unas gafas que le daban un aspecto intelectual haciéndola más atractiva si cabe _"contrólate Hermione ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?"._

Mientras Fleur repasaba los documentos, Ginny hizo un leve carraspeo antes de abrir la boca- _Disculpe la intromisión doctora, usted...no es de aquí ¿verdad? quiero decir no es de Londres-_

La rubia observó de manera curiosa mientras asentía ligeramente_- así es ¿por?- _Ginny continúo con sus preguntas sin yo saber a donde quería llegar -_ ¿lleva mucho tiempo aquí?-_

Fleur continuaba mirándola extrañada_ – Apenas un mes- _

_-¿y qué le parece Londres?- _continúo Ginevra con su indiscreción. Fleur dirigió sus ojos hacia mi antes de de responder _– Pues no he tenido tiempo para conocer mucho la ciudad ya que he venido por trabajo, pero supongo que está bien a pesar del clima-_

La pelirroja soltó una de sus risas cantarinas tratando de parecer simpática antes de continuar_- vaya eso es una lástima, Londres es una ciudad maravillosa y estoy segura de que acabara conquistándola a pesar del temporal, solo necesita a alguien que sepa mostrársela- _esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí_._

Fleur asintió con desinterés pero mi amiga no se daba por vencida_- Es más si quiere podemos hacerte de guía un día de estos, Hermione conoce los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad-_

_- No estoy muy segura de eso...- _concluyo la francesa mientras arqueaba una ceja, La Weasley soltó otra de sus risitas que tanto me estaban irritando.

_-Bueno si lo prefieres podemos quedar para cenar en mi casa, así conoces a algunos de nuestros amigos y luego podemos tomar algo por allí. Ten, te dejo mi número de móvil por si te animas-_

Sin más la rubia comenzó a explicarnos los resultados de la analítica-_ Bien está claro que se trata de una intoxicación causada por algo que has comido pero no es nada grave, tomate estas pociones dos veces al día y pronto estarás como nueva-. _

Tras despedirnos y estar fuera del hospital me dirigí a Ginevra quien tenía cara de estar tramando algo –_No te hagas ilusiones, no va a llamar- ._

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona _– Ya lo veremos Granger…-_

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí es todo por hoy, sé que es un capítulo light y no muy largo pero bueno, es necesario para poder avanzar en la historia y dejarles con un poco de intriga. Por cierto, review el que haya pensado aunque solo sea por una milésima de segundo que Hermione estaba embarazada xD"<strong>

**¿Qué opinan ustedes Fleur llamara o no?**

**Sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Cuídense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Otro capítulo más para la historia.**

_**Ansters**__** me alegra que la historia tenga algo de suspense procuro siempre dejaros con algo de intriga para el próximo capítulo, de momento la personalidad de Fleur se conocerá a través de los ojos de Hermione.**_

_**Dayla859**__** por supuesto que va a haber más capítulos para que tengáis buena dosis de Fleurmione, jajaja.**_

_**FlaviaUchihaHyuuga**__** (tienes un nombre muy difícil de escribir a partir de ahora serás Flavia para mi xD) te comento en los libros de Harry Potter el personaje de Fleur es bastante arrogante y eso es en parte lo que quiero trasmitir quiero que tenga una personalidad fuerte, y a pesar de ser veela y tener una única pareja que todos sabemos que en realidad no es Bill (aunque J.K. diga lo contrario) no quiero que caiga tan rápido en los brazos de Hermione como una loca enamorada, ira surgiendo poco a poco (espero).**_

_**Byga Kruger**__** sí, se encontraran en diversas condiciones y lo del embarazo ya lo vamos viendo, que esta historia no la tenía pensada, voy escribiendo los capítulos al "tun tun" día a día, de forma espontánea, no tengo nada pensado así que a ver que sale de todo esto.**_

**A el resto ¡gracias por las alertas y favoritos!**

**P.D: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes sin ánimo de lucro.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>La semana transcurrió con normalidad, mi intoxicación estomacal desapareció por completo junto a los molestos síntomas, las pociones que me dio la doctora fueron mano de santo. A pesar de haber estado bastante ocupada con todo el trabajo de esta semana mi cerebro parecía encontrar siempre tiempo para pensar o asociar algún pensamiento con la rubia, lo cual me resultaba bastante irritante.<p>

Mi estado de ánimo parecía un tanto decaído, y e de reconocer que parte de esa decadencia se debía a la ausencia y desinterés por parte de Fleur, quien tal y como predije no llamó a la Weasley.

"_Vamos Hermione ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?, Solo fue un polvo más, uno de tantos. Céntrate y olvídate de esa mujer" me dije a mí misma._

Honestamente tengo que reconocer que nunca me había pasado algo así, y no solo por el hecho de acostarme con una mujer a la que acaba de conocer. Por lo general siempre me tomaba algo más de tiempo, tenía que evaluar a la susodicha, tratarla un poco para evitar ese tipo de situaciones incómodas en las que después del sexo te dabas cuenta de que la persona que compartía cama contigo estaba loca o simplemente resultaba ser despreciable.

Pero la situación con Fleur me tomó por sorpresa, fue demasiado espontáneo y alocado para mí, aunque siendo sincera me encantó.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Y como no, se trataba de Ginny así que no me demoré demasiado tiempo en atender.

-_Hola Ginny, ¿Qué tal estas?-_ Dije con voz cansada.

_-Hey Herms, todo bien por aquí, te llamo para recordarte que hoy a las 21:30 quedamos para cenar en "la langosta crujiente", no te olvides_-

-_Si_ _descuida, Mmm…por cierto…Fleur no te ha llamado ¿verdad?_- pregunté un poco nerviosa.

Ginny hizo una pausa que me resultó eterna antes de contestar- _No, no me ha llamado ¿Por?_- .

-_No por nada…ves como yo tenía razón_- dije de forma petulante tratando de enmascarar mi desilusión.

-_Ujum…bueno, esta noche nos vemos, no te retrases_- y sin más nos despedimos.

Tratándose de un viernes a la 13:30 de la tarde, gran parte del Ministerio estaba ya vacio, y viendo que todo el trabajo estaba hecho aproveche para irme antes, me despedí de John deseándole un agradable fin de semana.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, me di un largo y cálido baño, antes de prepararme algo de comer, mientras estaba en la cocina oí un maullido procedente de mi Kneazle.

-_Hombre…hasta que te dignas a aparecer, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas Croockshanks?-_

Él se limitó a maullar mientras se paseaba entre mis piernas.- _Supongo que debes de estar hambriento, ten anda…-_le puse en el suelo su cuenco con algo de comida, y al instante se relamió los bigotes antes de atacarlo. Yo sonreí ante su acción y me dispuse a almorzar en la isleta de la cocina.

Cuando termine me dirigí a mi despacho para leer algunos de mis libros favoritos, era como una rutina de fin de semana y algo que me encantaba hacer. Trascurrieron un par de horas, antes de que mi teléfono vibrara con la llegada de un mensaje:

_Cambio de planes, Cena tranquila en mi casa,_

_Y después vamos a "la pícara hada" así que ponte guapa._

_Ginny._

Yo miré el teléfono durante unos segundos _"¿a qué se debía ese cambio de planes?"_. En fin simplemente contesté un _okay._

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron volando. Yo ya estaba lista para ir a casa de Ginny y Harry, observé el reloj un segundo y marcaba las 9:28, sin más me aparecí en la puerta de su casa.<p>

Toqué el timbre y una rubia me abrió la puerta mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa

- _Pasa Hermione_- me dijo

_-¿Qué hay Luna? que bueno verte_- le di un cálido abrazo que ella me devolvió. _-Lo mismo digo, estas genial- _

Yo me limite a sonreír mientras me adentraba en la casa Potter-Weasley. Ginny se encontraba abriendo una botella de vino, así que la saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_-Harry esta con Ron en la cocina_- asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia allí.

_-¿Qué están tramando ustedes? Espero que no hayan quemado nada o Ginny los convertirá en la cena_- dije tratando de sonar divertida.

En ese momento ambos se giraron y me saludaron estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-_Menos mal que has venido pronto, nos estábamos muriendo de hambre_- Comentó Ron.

Sin más nos dirigimos al salón donde Ginny y Luna cuchicheaban a la par que tomaban una copa de vino.

_La cena tiene un olor exquisito Ginny, no puedo esperar a probarla_- le dije, ella me miró antes de decirme- _Creo que vas a tener que esperar unos minutos más, aun falta alguien por venir- _sus ojos brillaban con diversión, y justo cuando iba a preguntar, el timbre sonó- ¡_Oh vaya ya está aquí!_- se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Todos fingían beber algo de manera distraída, hasta que Ginevra entró por la puerta del salón junto al último invitado. Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente, mientras una tímida rubia entraba junto a Ginny. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fervientemente cuando tras mirar a todos sus ojos se posaron en mí.

-_Chicos esta es la Doctora Fleur, Fleur te presento a mi novio Harry, a mi Hermano Ron y a su novia Luna, y bueno, a Hermione ya la conoces_- Todos la observaron dedicándole una amable sonrisa a excepción de Ron que estaba llenando el suelo de babas mientras la miraba, vi como Luna le daba un leve codazo tratando de hacerle recobrar la compostura.

La rubia parecía bastante nerviosa al principio pero poco a poco se fue relajando. Rápidamente hizo "migas" con Luna quien consiguió sacarle varias risas tímidas.

Ginevra se acercó a mí y me dijo- _¿Quién tenía razón?-_ Yo me limité a mirarla de reojo mientras ella reía- ¿_acaso no le vas a decir nada? Es nuestra invitada, muéstrate un poco más cortés con ella_- me dijo divertida y me dio un empujón suavemente.

A mí no me gustaban las encerronas y estaba claro que esta era una encerrona erigida por la endemoniada pelirroja.

_- Bueno la cena ya está servida chicos así que podemos sentarnos a la mesa cuando queráis- _y así lo hicimos.

La velada transcurrió en torno a Fleur. Todos parecían encantados con ella y no dejaron de interrogarla, Ginny se encargó de hacer las preguntas más comprometidas como si de un tercer grado se tratase, pero la rubia mostrándose bastante amable contestó a todas y cada una de ellas. Yo por mi parte permanecí en silencio observando atentamente.

Hasta el momento sabía que era francesa de nacimiento, y hasta hace poco vivía allí con su familia que por lo visto estaba emparentada con la aristocracia francesa, no tenía pareja, era medimaga y vino a Londres para cambiar de aires y mejorar su inglés.

Más allá de sus palabras yo trataba de descubrir y escudriñar su personalidad a través de la observación, su forma de comer dejaba evidencia de haber recibido una buena educación, su postura en la mesa era erguida y correcta, pero sin parecer forzada. Cuando hablaba dejaba entrever una actitud un tanto petulante y siempre respondía mirando a los ojos lo que denotaba seguridad y sinceridad.

"_Se trataba de una mujer hermosa, arrogante, adinerada y segura de sí misma. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con Hermione Granger? ¡Absolutamente nada!"._

Ginevra Weasley me miraba con absoluta irritabilidad, ella había organizado todo esto y no estaba saliendo como esperaba, Fleur y yo nos ignoramos durante toda la cena. Parecía estar bastante entretenida con Luna y su novio.

Tras tomar una copa después de cenar, nos dirigimos a "la pícara hada". Se trataba del local mágico de moda ya que varias jugadoras de Quidditch del equipo de las Holyhead Harpies asistían junto a otras celebridades del mundo mágico, y estaba situado en pleno centro de Londres.

Cuando llegamos allí había una larga cola que giraba la esquina y solo se podía pasar si tenías entrada para así evitar la asistencia de muggles.

-_Vaya creo que vamos a tardar bastante antes de que podamos entrar_- Comentó Fleur.

Ginny se limitó a sonreír mientras decía - _de eso nada_- Nos acercamos a la entrada y Ginevra saludo al portero- ¿_Qué hay Greg_?-

-_Hombre_ _Ginny, cuánto tiempo…hace por lo menos dos semanas que no te veo por aquí_- Ella se echó a reír mientras él nos dejaba pasó.

-_Diviértanse _- comentó el portero a la vez que clavaba sus ojos en la rubia francesa.

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de siempre, hicimos el camino entre saludos. Esta noche el local estaba abarrotadísimo y había un ambiente muy agradable.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Ginevra se movía al ritmo de la música mientras caminaba, era la mujer más marchosa que había conocido en mi vida.

Harry y Ron parecía comentar algo bastante divertido y Luna no se despegaba de Fleur quien mantenía una mirada curiosa alrededor del local.

Nada más llegar a nuestra mesa una camarera se acercó a nosotros con una gran botella y unas copas.- _Cortesía del grupo del fondo, esperan que la próxima victoria de las Holyhead Harpies sea pronto_- Y sin más se marchó. Harry hizo los honores ofreciéndonos una copa a cada uno.

Yo por mi parte mantenía un ojo en Fleur. Durante toda la noche se le acercaron por lo menos una docena de hombre, y media de mujeres para invitarla a bailar, ella haciendo alarde de sus aires de grandeza los y las fue rechazando uno por uno.

"_Está claro que en este local en cuanto entra una cara nueva, todos los buitres se le echan encima_" pensé.

Una cabellera castaña se acercó a nuestra mesa y saludó a Ginny, se trataba de la capitana de las Holyhead Harpies a quien yo tuve el gusto de conocer la semana pasada. La Salude con la mano y ella se acercó inmediatamente a mí, para comenzar una conversación:

_-¿Qué tal Hermione? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-_ yo asentí con la cabeza – _Claro que si…Gret..._- ella me interrumpió y dijo -_Gwendolyn, Gwendolyn Morgan_- Yo me limite a asentir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

No tarde mucho en desconectar de lo que me estaba diciendo. Después de 15 minutos, y sin darme cuenta Fleur apareció como por arte de magia a nuestro lado.

-_Hola ¿interrumpo algo_?- Dijo la francesa de manera casual. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza y a sonreír_- En absoluto estaba aquí hablando con mi querida"amiga" Gretchen_- La capitana me dio una mirada que me fulminó y sin más comenzó a caminar dejando evidencia de su enfado.

-_Gwendolyn quise decir Gwendolyn…-_Fue inútil ni se molestó en girarse, "_Mierda"_ pensé.

Fleur quien permanecía a mi lado emitió una risita cantarina _"¿acaso se estaba riendo de mi? Ya era lo que me faltaba". _Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el ambiente, hasta que ella aclaró su voz y me dijo_- ¿te apetece bailar?-. _A pesar de la sorpresa dije que sí y ella me llevó de la mano hasta la pista de baile.

Pude notar como todos los ojos se posaron en mí al entrar en la pista de la mano de Fleur, ella sin embargo parecía ignorarlo. Su forma de bailar era cuanto menos la cosa más sensual que había visto en mi vida, con cada movimiento me iba perdiendo más y más haciendo que todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor desapareciese, su cuerpo y el mío estaban bastante cerca pero sin llegar a tocarse, podía sentir el calor que ambos cuerpos irradiaban.

Parecía sentirse bastante orgullosa de las reacciones que me estaba provocando, sus ojos me miraban con deseo y algo más que no pude llegar a identificar. Lentamente sus manos se agarraron a mi cintura haciendo que la distancia entre ambas desapareciera y mi espalda quedó completamente pegada a su cuerpo, en ese momento un suspiro escapó de mis labios y trate de girarme para volver a quedar frente ella. Había una sonrisa depredadora dibujada en sus labios "_es el ser más arrogante que he conocido en mi vida" _pero aun así me parecía hermosa_._

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando pero a mí se me hizo muy breve, podría haberme pasado toda la noche bailando entre sus brazos, pero por desgracia eso no era posible además los pies me estaban matando y necesitaba beber algo.

Cuando volvimos a la mesa todos nos miraban con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios. Tomé asiento junto a Harry quien me susurro al oído- _vaya no sabía que te gustase tanto bailar Hermione-._

Le di un pequeño codazo ganándome una risita de su parte. –_Parece una mujer encantadora_- continúo mientras movía la cabeza en dirección a la francesa. Yo pose los ojos en ella y en seguida nuestras miradas se conectaron haciendo que mi piel se erizase.

El resto de la noche para nostras transcurrió entre miradas hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde.

Luna y Ron fueron los primero en despedirse y marcharse a casa. Ginny por su parte decidió seguir con su papel de casamentera hasta el último momento-¿_Vives muy lejos de aquí Fleur?-_

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras decía-_ No, vivo cerca de Grimmauld place, está a un par de manzanas-_

_-Vaya eso está bastante cerca del apartamento de Hermione, que bien, así ella puede acompañarte- _Trate de fulminar a la pelirroja con los ojos pero por desgracia no lo conseguí, la francesa pareció percatarse de ello_- No te preocupes, no es necesario que se moleste-_

_- Tonterías, si sois prácticamente vecinas- _dijo Ginny

La rubia me miró buscando una respuesta- _Tranquila Fleur, no es ninguna molestia_- le dije.

Y sin más nos despedimos, rumbo a su casa...

* * *

><p><strong>No más por hoy, que pena me dio la pobre Gretchen que diga Gwendolyn xD.<strong>

**Por si alguno está interesado, aquí les explico algo que encontré sobre la mascota de Hermione, es una tontería pero por si les interesa:**

_**Un ****Kneazle**** es una criatura mágica, similar a un gato en apariencia. Ellos tienen una pelaje moteado), y sus orejas y cola son como las de un león. Son excelentes mascotas con sus dueños o con un mago o una bruja de su agrado. Es inteligente e independiente y en ocasiones agresivo. Tienen una extraña habilidad para detectar y desconfiar de personas sospechosas. También puede guiar a su propietario a casa con seguridad. Debido a su agresión hacia ciertas personas. Los propietarios de los Kneazle están obligados a tener una licencia para tenerlos. **_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya me comentaran que piensan. Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! El capítulo 5 esta ya aquí, espero no estar saturándoos.**

_**Flavia**_** (espero que no te moleste que te llame así) aquí tienes ya el siguiente capítulo, el personaje de Ginny espero que te guste, a mi me resulta muy divertido escribir sus escenas.**

_**Guest**_** Sí sí, están loquitas la una por la otra (aunque aun no lo saben cuánto) y me has destrozado la sorpresa del capítulo jajaja.**

**_Stef-culle_ efectivamente llamó gracias a... (lee este capítulo y lo sabrás)**

**(Gracias por la alertas y favoritos)**

**P.d: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter. **

**Este capítulo contiene contenido Sexual (avisados quedan)**

**¡Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>El camino hacia el departamento de Fleur se estaba haciendo un poco incómodo. Ella y yo no habíamos hablado prácticamente, nos habíamos dedicado a evitarnos durante gran parte de la noche, y ahora íbamos caminando juntas por el centro de Londres. Me preguntaba si todavía me guardaría rencor por el tema del "tanga" ¿<em>seguiría enfadado por ello? Igual ese era el motivo por el cual trataba de evitarme<em>.

Fleur me sacó de la nube de pensamientos que se había formado en mi cabeza.

_- Eres realmente callada _- comentó.

_- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen_…_no rompas el silencio si no es para mejorarlo_- Quizás había escogido mal mis palabras ya que la rubia pareció perderse en sus pensamientos antes de asentir.

Las situaciones incómodas me mataban, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, al fin y al cabo nos habíamos acostado, no podíamos ser tan diferentes ¿no?, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen pero más allá de eso tiene que haber un punto en común, y yo necesitaba encontrar el mío con la rubia.

- ¿_Te gustan los gatos_?- solté de manera impulsiva, ella me miró confundida. "_Genial Granger acabas de quedar como una autentica estúpida ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?", _la rubia negó con la cabeza.

_- Yo tengo uno, bueno en realidad es un Kneazle, se llama Crookshanks y lleva conmigo desde que estudiaba en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería-_ perecía que había conseguido capturar su atención por un instante.

_- Hogwarts es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo mágico, yo estudie en la academia Beauxbatons en Francia_- Realmente estaba sorprendida, por lo que sabía esa academia estaba situada en un palacio rodeado de grandes extensiones de césped, y no era visible ni por magos ni por muggles, ni siquiera otros establecimientos educativos la podían encontrar en un mapa, ya que la escuela se disfraza de lo que en realidad nadie puede ver, a menos que sepan que buscar.

_- Tu academia no se queda atrás, ambas escuelas han existido por más de 700 años…_- Fleur asintió- _Así es, pero a diferencia del frío y polvoriento castillo de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons es un paraíso para los sentidos_- La narcisista Fleur había decidido aparecer en la conversación.

_- Bueno prefiero quedarme con mi "frío y polvoriento" Hogwarts que cuenta con una de las mejores y más completas bibliotecas del mundo mágico-_ Dije con claro tono de enojo. La rubia estuvo a punto de objetar pero decidió contenerse. Comenzó a andar a paso más acelerado como si quisiera llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Durante el resto del trayecto decidí mantenerme callada, estaba claro que esta pretenciosa mujer no había por donde cogerla. Ella tan solo se limitó a ignorarme.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, me dio las gracias y sin más cerró la puerta. Yo me quede unos segundos allí, tratando de buscarle algún sentido a su extraño comportamiento_ "¿a caso tenía algún tipo de trastorno psicológico?". _Cuando estuve a punto de marcharme de allí, la puerta del departamento de Fleur se abrió.

- _Hermione… ¿Te gustaría entrar?-_ yo no entendía nada, esta mujer tenía que estar loca de remate, pero aun así sin saber porque dije que si…

**POV FLEUR**

_(Horas antes)_

Desde que me aparecí en la puerta de Ginny estuve lamentándome por haberla llamado para aceptar su invitación "¿_En que estabas pesando Fleur Isabelle Delacour?_ _Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, tu aceptando la invitación a casa de una completa desconocida solo para ver a otra completa desconocida con la que te acostaste la semana pasada"._

En realidad la culpable de esta situación no era nada más ni nada menos que mi hermana Gabrielle, la cual me animó a asistir a esta estúpida cena. Todo era culpa de ella, _"¿Por que tuve que acompañarla aquella noche?"_

Gabrielle trabaja en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos internacionales en el ministerio francés, y esa semana estaba en Londres para asistir a una reunión de trabajo. Ella me pidió que la acompañase ya que su dominio del inglés no era tan bueno como el mío.

_(Semanas antes)_

La cena fue bastante aburrida, y yo me lamenté de haber asistido sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía guardia en el Hospital y lo último que quería era llegar al trabajo trasnochada, acabé discutiendo con Gabrielle y decidí marcharme de allí, no sin antes tropezar con una mujer por el camino. Ni me moleste en mirarla ya que estaba bastante irritada, pero a esa insoportable mujer inglesa le pareció bien discutir por una simple copa. _"¿Qué clase de persona discutía por una copa?",_ estaba claro que por el tono de su voz ella llevaba varias.

Cuando me giré para encararla, quedé embelesada por su belleza, aunque parecía algo embriagada por el alcohol sus ojos trasmitían determinación y fuerza, por un segundo sentí perderme en aquellas piscinas de chocolate que brillaban con agresividad.

Eché una rápida mirada al resto, tenía una melena castaña ondulada, la belleza de su rostro podría competir con la de una Veela, su cuerpo cubierto por un traje ejecutivo parecía estar bien definido y le daba un aire de elegancia y formalidad.

Parecía que el enojo que sentía se había disipado por completo, y sin poder contenerme me ofrecía a traerle una copa, dejando que todo mi encanto Veela saliese a la luz.

La conversación entre ambas transcurrió rápido, me sentía muy a gusto y enormemente atraída por esta mujer, como consecuencia del alcohol ambas nos dejamos llevar y nos envolvimos en un juego de coqueteo y seducción que nos llevo a su apartamento.

Sentí el calor envolverme y mi autocontrol resquebrajarse, no sabía en qué momento exacto la Veela en mi interior tomó el control y deseaba poseer a esta mujer, sentirla mía. Su aroma estaba impregnado en todo el ambiente. Ella parecía querer dominar la situación pero el alcohol en su organismo le dificultaba un poco ese propósito.

Estuvimos toda la noche juntas, desde el sofá hasta la mesa, pasando por el pasillo y su dormitorio, no quedó lugar en ese departamento que no hubiese sido testigo del desenfreno y el deseo de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pude observar el reloj que había en una de las mesitas de noche, tan solo me quedaban 20 minutos para entrar a trabajar, así que me levante corriendo y traté de recoger todas mis cosas que se encontraban desperdigadas por ese departamento, apenas tuve tiempo para decirle nada a la hermosa mujer que dormía plácidamente en aquella cama.

Desaparecí de allí y me dirigí rumbo al trabajo, al tratarse de un sábado no había mucha gente en el hospital y tuve muy pocos pacientes. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos regresar a casa y recuperar el sueño perdido.

Cuando terminó mi jornada laboral regrese a mi departamento donde me esperaba mi hermana. Nada más entrar por la puerta Gabrielle me dijo- _Bon après-midi, menos mal que has aparecido estaba a punto de llamar a las autoridades mágicas para que fueran a buscarte- _Yo me limité a darle las buenas tardes mientras me dirigía a mi dormitorio para poder descansar.

_-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, ¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer de anoche_?- Dijo con emoción en su voz.

-_Ahora no Gabrielle, estoy muy cansada_- dije mientras le cerraba la puerta del dormitorio en las narices –

_-Está bien por ahora, pero ni sueñes con que me vas a dejar sin saber todo lo que ocurrió anoche-_ puede oír decir a mi hermana a través de la puerta.

Más tarde me levante con el dulce olor de la comida recién preparada, me dirigí hacia la cocina para ver a mi hermana que parecía estar horneando algo.

-_Salut Mademoiselle, hasta que se digna a despertar…-_

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo_?- Le pregunté tratando de evitar su interrogatorio_, _pero fue en vano en seguida Gabrielle comenzó con su lluvia de preguntas, las cuales tuve que responder una a una.

Tras la conversación con mi hermana me dispuse a buscar mi teléfono móvil, estaba esperando una llamada importante y no sonó en toda la mañana, lo busqué por todas partes con ayuda de mi hermana y no conseguí encontrarlo.

-_Quizás lo olvidaste en el trabajo o en cualquier otra parte, esos chismes muggles se pierden con frecuencia…-_ dijo Gabrielle.

"_Merde, la última vez que lo vi fue anoche, seguramente lo deje en casa de Hermione"._

Gaby observó mi cara antes de decir_ –Creo que ya recuerdas donde lo dejaste…-_

Tras mucho debatir al final decidí ir a recuperar mi teléfono, lo necesitaba, además así tendría una excusa para verla, ya que había estado pensando en ella todo el día. Cuando llegué a su departamento, no me lo pensé dos veces y toqué la puerta, estaba bastante nerviosa, pero aun así decidida. Fleur Delacour no era una cobarde ni tenía por qué temer a una simple bruja.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pude ver como su rostro cambio, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma "_eso no podía ser buena señal"_ en seguida traté de explicarle el motivo de mi visita, por lo menos aquella mujer recordaba mi nombre y tras un rato en el que parecía haberse distraído me invitó a pasar a su casa.

Cuando entré en el departamento en seguida las imágenes de lo allí ocurrido invadieron mi mente, sentí mis mejillas arder, y me dispuse a explicarle con exactitud lo que venía a buscar, pero antes de poder terminar mi explicación su teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndonos, ella se ausentó por unos minutos. Me pareció un poco descortés por su parte que me dejara allí para atender el teléfono, pero quizás era algo importante.

Minutos después apareció, su cara estaba un tanto enrojecida y sin más me entregó "lo que había venido a buscar" cuando tomé en mis manos lo que la castaña me entregó, sentí que toda la sangre se me iba a la cabeza. "_no podía ser verdad, un tanga, mi tanga, esa estúpida mujer creía que había venido a por eso como si de una mujerzuela se tratase",_ la rabia y la vergüenza se apoderaron de mi y tratando de recobrar la compostura le expliqué lo que había ido a buscar, ella pareció avergonzada y se puso a buscar mi móvil, yo me encargó de recuperarlo por mi misma y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegué a mi casa sentí ganas de romper algo. Gaby quien permanecía allí observándome pareció asustarse, así que le expliqué lo que había ocurrido, la situación a ella le resulto bastante graciosa, cosa que me irritó más aun.

Poco a poco el enfado y el bochorno de la situación se fue disipando, hasta desaparecer por completo, pase uno días más junto a mi hermana hasta que regresó a Francia junto a nuestra familia.

Mi sorpresa fue que pocos días después, la castaña apareció en mi consulta junto a otra mujer que resultó ser una amiga suya bastante rara y entrometida. La joven pelirroja fue excesivamente amable, lo que me hizo sospechar un poco, _"¿cabe la posibilidad de que Hermione le haya hablado se de mi_?", no quise pensar demasiado en ello.

Cuando llegué a casa me comunique con mi hermana Gabrielle y le conté lo que me había ocurrido, enseguida me animó para que hablase con la pelirroja, mi hermana me dijo que tenía que hacer amigos en Londres ya que el tiempo que iba a pasar allí no estaba definido.

Tras mucho meditarlo y con la esperanza de encontrarme a la castaña así lo hice, hablé el viernes por la tarde con Ginny y organizó una cena en su casa.

Ya no había marcha atrás, estaba frente a la residencia de esa mujer, así que armándome de valor como toda una Delacour toqué el timbre, enseguida la pelirroja apareció y me invitó a pasar donde se encontraban todos aparentemente esperándome.

Mis ojos enseguida se posaron en la castaña quien pareció tensarse por un instante.

La cena trascurrió sin problemas, todos fueron muy amables, aunque un poco preguntones, Luna fue quien mejor me cayó, me resultó una mujer muy particular, quizás un tanto alocada pero me trasmitía muy buenas vibraciones, su novio no me agrado tanto, miraba demasiado, al parecer era una persona demasiado sensible a mi encanto Veela, el novio de Ginny también me resultó bastante agradable, era un muchacho un tanto tímido, pero bastante agradable.

Hermione por su parte se limitó a ignorarme ya que no me dirigía la palabra _"¿Quién se creía que era para tratarme así? Fleur Delacour no era una mujer que dejase indiferente a nadie, _aun así no iba a darle el gusto demostrarme afectada por ello.

Después de cenar decidieron ir a un local para tomar unas copas, parecía un sitio bastante concurrido y famoso, no podía compararse a los lujosos y exquisitos locales de Francia, pero aun así no estaba mal.

La gente parecía reconocer al grupo, ya que varias personas los saludaron amablemente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que diferentes personas se me acercaran para invitarme a bailar, pero yo los rechacé, realmente no estaba de humor, además la presencia de Hermione me incomodaba un poco.

Unos minutos más tardes vi como una mujer se acercaba a ella con bastante familiaridad, estuvo un rato hablando con ella _"¿de qué conocería esa mujer?, acaso era alguna… ¿amante?", _Una ola de celos recorrió mi cuerpo y la Veela en mi interior se revolvió, no pude evitar acercarme para tratar de alejar a esa chica que se veía claramente interesada en la castaña.

Cuando Hermione confundió su nombre, ella sola se alejo bastante enojada, y yo me sentí satisfecha de ello, no pude evitar pensar que mi reacción estaba siendo algo exagerada, pero supongo que es consecuencia de mi herencia Veela ya que somos muy territoriales_._

La castaña parecía un tanto disgustada, y yo no pude evitar la tentación de invitarla a bailar, no tardó mucho tiempo en caer bajo mi encanto, podía sentir lo nerviosa que la ponía mi simple presencia, mi Veela disfrutaba viendo a aquella mujer temblar bajo mis simples roces, mi orgullo se infló, ella hacia todo lo posible por disimular, pero no servía de nada.

Cuando acabamos de bailar volvimos a la mesa con los demás, y después decidimos irnos a casa viendo lo tarde que era. Ginny prácticamente forzó a la castaña a que me acompañase a casa, me hubiese gustado que hubiese salido de ella, pero al parecer a ella no estaba muy interesada, lo cual me irrito bastante.

Mientras caminábamos en silencio, ella parecía distraída, apenas cruzamos ninguna palabra, hasta que decidí romper el silencio. Su contestación no me resultó nada satisfactoria _"¿estaba tratando de decirme que prefería no hablar conmigo?". _

Unos segundos más tardes ella me hizo una pregunta muy rara_ "¿gatos? Pensé ¿Quería hablar de gatos?", _yo nunca había tenido mascota así que no sabía exactamente si me gustaban. Me limité a negar con la cabeza. La conversación continuó hacia las escuelas en las que habíamos estudiado "_pon fin estábamos de acuerdo en algo"_ hasta que en algún punto la conversación se torció.

"_Esta mujer era una soberbia",_ así que no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar a mi apartamiento, donde me despedí sin más y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Me había dejado llevar por mi orgullo, pero algo en mi se revolvió _"Quizás estaba siendo demasiado dura", _y tras unos segundos dejándome llevar por la culpabilidadabrí la puerta y sin pensarlo bien la invite a pasar, ella parecía completamente desconcertada al igual que yo…

**POV HERMIONE**

Me encontraba dentro del apartamento de Fleur, estaba claro que tenía un gusto exquisito decorando y todo estaba completamente ordenado. Por un momento creía que aquella mujer se iba a disculpar por su extraño comportamiento, pero algo en su cabeza la hizo recapacitar y decir –_Creo que me debes una disculpa_- Yo me limité a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, _"¿disculparme? ¿Yo? era ella quien se comportaba como una arrogante y una engreída_".

Sin más le dije- _No creo que tenga motivos para ello, no he hecho nada malo_- Ella enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas- _¿Así que crees que tratarme como una mujerzuela no es motivo suficiente como para disculparte?_- preguntó

_Yo no te he tratado como una mujerzuela solo te devolví algo que es tuyo_- Ella me miró con ojos airados _– ¿Crees acertado ponerle un tanga en la mano a una mujer a la que apenas conoces?, No conocía esa costumbre inglesa_- Concluyó de manera sarcástica.

_Quizás deberías tener más cuidado y no ir dejando tu ropa interior en casas ajenas_, _eso te evitaría este tipo de situaciones_- La furia se apoderó de mí.

En ese momento mi respiración quedó enganchada cuando vi los ojos de la rubia, los cuales brillaban con agresividad, una ola de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ella se diese cuenta así que permanecí en mi posición.

-_Escoja bien sus palabras señorita Granger, o puede acabar arrepintiéndose_- Dijo entre dientes tratando de contener su cólera.

En un arranque de valor, di un paso hacia delante y le dije- _¿acaso me estas amenazando? Porque creo que no sabes con quien estás hablando – _Ella sonrió cínicamente mientras decía_ –Creo que eres tú quien no sabe con quién está hablando…-_

Las señales de alerta pitaban en mi cerebro, pero la parte racional parecía haberse desconectado, volvía a dar un paso más hacia delante y mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice le dije- _No te consiento que me hables de esa manera_-.

Fleur quien perdió los papeles por completo acabó sujetándome por la muñeca y haciendo uso de una fuerza que jamás creí que tendría me pegó a su cuerpo y me dijo- _¿Acaso crees que necesito tu consentimiento para hacer lo que me dé la gana? Permítame señorita Granger que le dé una cura de humildad_-

Y sin más pegó sus labios con los míos y me besó de forma salvaje y agresiva, yo traté de alejarme de ella, pero tenía demasiada fuerza. Fleur puso una mano en mi cuello para evitar que me moviese, intenté resistirme con todas mis fuerzas, pero era imposible. Mordió mi labio inferior de manera agresiva y por instinto abrí la boca, ella aprovechó esto para invadirla con su hábil lengua.

Poco a poco mi resistencia se fue resquebrajando, y acabe cediendo a su invasión. La cálida boca de Fleur me tenía embriagada, su beso a pesar de ser agresivo estaba cargado de sensualidad, sus manos se agarraron a mi cintura y me pegó contra la pared, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y esta, no sé en qué momento mis manos viajaron al cabello de Fleur, pero pude sentir como su pecho vibró con un ronroneo cuando mis uñas arañaron su cuero cabelludo.

El beso duró varios minutos hasta que ella se alejó para que pudiese recuperar el aliento, mientras yo tragaba bocanadas de aire, la boca de la francesa se dirigió a mi cuello. Un gemido escapó de mis labios, se sentía tan bien…

Traté de hacer uso de la poca racionalidad que me quedaba- _Fleur…detente…es-esto no está bien…no debería…-_ Ella me miró y pude ver una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, sus ojos parecía haber cambiado como si Fleur ya no estuviese allí y sin más me volvió a besar con la misma agresividad del primer beso. Yo no pude resistirme más y me dejé llevar.

La francesa me tomó por la cintura, elevándome, mis piernas se enrollaron en su cuerpo, y me llevó hacia el otro extremo de la casa donde se encontraba su habitación.

Me tumbó de manera brusca mientras se quitaba toda la ropa, apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella estaba tan solo en ropa interior encima de mí. Puse mis manos en su cuello para volver a besarla, pero ella se resistió sujetándome por las muñecas y extendiéndolas a cada lado, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa diabólica, tragué con dificultad cuando sentí su lengua lamer mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja, donde susurró algo en francés que yo no entendí pero que seguramente provocó en mi cuerpo lo que ella quería.

Soltó mis muñecas y comenzó a quitarme la blusa, lanzándola a algún extremo de la habitación, su mano atropó uno de mis pechos cubierto aun por mi sujetador y lo apretó mientras besaba mi mandíbula.

Beso a beso fue bajando por mi tráquea dejando rastros de saliva a la vez que una de sus manos bajaba hacia el inicio de mis pantalones donde desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera.

Sentí mi respiración engancharse cuando la mano de Fleur se coló entre mis piernas por encima de mi ropa interior, presionando con la palma de la mano, mis caderas se levantaron, ganándome una risita de esta perversa mujer quien estaba jugando conmigo.

Lentamente saco la mano y comenzó a bajar besando el resto de mi cuerpo, mientras yo temblaba de deseo, llegó hasta el inicio de mis pantalones y comenzó a retirarlos lentamente hasta que los lanzó junto con la blusa.

La rubia me observó durante unos segundos antes de conectar su boca con la mía y darme un cálido beso que me dejó con ganas de más.

-_Fleur…_-escapó de mis labios en forma de suspiro, mientras me desabrochaba el sujetador. Rápidamente su boca se adueño de uno de mis pezones haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara, mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro.

Mi cordura se estaba resquebrajando sentía que en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer si no conseguía liberar toda la tensión que se había formado entre mis piernas.

Así que sin poder sostener más esta tortura, sujeté a la francesa por los hombros y la hice quedar sobre el colchón quedando encima de ella, La rubia pareció sorprendida por mi acción, antes de que pudiese reaccionar la bese con toda la pasión que había en mi cuerpo, tratando de dominar la situación, en seguida mis manos se posaron sobre su sujetador de encaje y me deshice de él. En cuanto los pechos de Fleur me fueron revelados tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido mientras los observaba ansiosa.

_-¿Ves algo que te guste_?- me dijo de manera descarada a la vez que me mostraba una sonrisa satisfactoria _"¿Incluso en la cama tenía que ser tan sobrada?"Pensé _antes de atrapar uno de sus pezones con mi boca, ella soltó un sonoro gemido, y ahora era yo quien sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Traté de inferirle a Fleur la misma tortura de besos y caricias que ella me había propinado y conseguí dejarla desnuda por completo, podía sentir como se retorcía bajo mi toque y estaba disfrutando de dominar la situación, pero en algún momento de nuestra interacción la rubia perdió el control por completo y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza me hizo rodar contra el colchón devolviéndome a la posición original, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella hizo añicos mis bragas, pasó su mano por entre mis piernas haciendo que me retorciese de deseo.

Enseguida comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, sus dedos eran finos y suaves, tenía una habilidad casi magistral, enseguida mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, y yo sabía que estaba realmente cerca de terminar, por lo visto Fleur también pareció percatarse ya que me dijo- _Espera…quiero que lleguemos juntas_-

Sin más la rubia separó mis piernas y se posicionó entre ellas, haciendo que nuestros clítoris se rozaran. Comenzó a mecer las caderas suavemente al principio pero no tardo mucho en aumentar la fricción moviéndose más rápido. Yo la animaba a que no se detuviese besándola con todo lo que tenia y arañando su cuerpo, sus manos se clavaron al colchón sujetándose con fuerza a él, pronto empecé a sentir como el calor se posicionaba en mi vientre mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba, una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo liberando toda la tensión acumulada mientras de mis labios escapaba el nombre de Fleur, ella continuo moviéndose durante unos segundos más hasta que la oí soltar un gemido ahogado y se dejaba caer sobre mí.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que nuestras respiraciones erráticas se calmaron…enseguida sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y el cansancio me invadió dejándome completamente dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Qué les ha aparecido? De momento parecen que en la cama se entienden, a pesar de que ambas quieren ser dominantes, ¿Se quedara tan solo en una atracción sexual?. Muchos de ustedes querían saber más sobre Fleur y me parecía necesario un Pov suyo para entender un poco más el personaje.<strong>

**Bueno ya me contaran que opinan de este capítulo, ¡nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, capítulo 6 ya disponible.**

_**Byga kruger**_** Gracias, creo que van a tardar un poquito más en entenderse, en este capítulo también hay pov Fleur ya que ayuda a hacer la historia un poco más amena, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

_**Guest **_**¿Qué haríamos sin Gaby y sin Ginny? Jajaja, me alegra que te gustara la escena de acción xD, yo también amo la parte dominante de la rubia ¿se nota no? En fin espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

_**Liz**_** Me agrada que te guste la historia y espero que la sigas, y sí en un primer momento no se llevaran bien, haber si como tú dices encuentran sus puntos en comunes…**

**P.D: Harry Potter pertenece a la señora Rowling.**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco aturdida. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama que no era la mía, pude percibir en aquel lugar un olor que me resultaba algo familiar. Mi cuerpo se encontraba desnudo, cubierto tan solo por una sábana blanca y una colcha beige. Me levanté despacio y encontré algunas de mis prendas de ropa, me las coloqué como buenamente pude a la vez que pensaba en todo lo ocurrido anoche.<p>

"_Maldita sea, ¿Dónde está? ¡Merlín, Granger! ¿En que estabas pensando anoche?, ¡esa loca te volvió a engatusar!"_

Salí de la habitación y escuché un ruido que procedía del salón así que me dirigí hacia allí, cuando estaba relativamente cerca pude oír la voz de Fleur que se encontraba de cara a la chimenea hablando en francés con alguien.

Mis conocimientos sobre el idioma eran realmente escasos, pero de la pequeña conversación pude extraer tres palabras _"famille", "patrimoine" y "Veela". _La rubia terminó la conversación bastante enfadada.

En cuanto se giró me encontró en la puerta, parecía sorprendida, como si no recordase que aun estaba en su casa.

Se aclaró la garganta y tratando de disimular su enfado me dijo. –_Bonjour ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?- _En ese momento mi mente iba a 100 por hora tratando de organizar la información y encontrar respuestas, así que sin más pregunté de manera sorprendida_ – ¿Eres una Veela?- _La rubia frunció el ceño durante unos segundos antes de asentir y caminar rumbo a la cocina donde pude percibir el olor del café recién hecho.

Yo permanecía sumida en mis pensamientos "¿_Así que una Veela? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?, Ahora todo encajaba, por eso su extraña fuerza, el cambio de sus ojos y esa actitud posesiva y dominante en la cama" _al pensar en esto último recordé lo ocurrido anoche y pude sentir la tensión aparecer en mi vientre.

_-¿Tienes algún problema con eso_?- preguntó Fleur mientras me extendía una taza de café. Negué con la cabeza y le dije–_Disculpa pero será mejor que me vaya…tengo cosas que hacer…- _Ella permaneció impasible así que antes de que pudiese decir algo me dispuse a recoger mis cosas y desaparecer de ese departamento lo antes posible_._

Fleur era una Veela, y yo me acaba de enterar. Lo poco que sabía de las Veelas se remontaba a un libro que leí en mi época estudiantil. Las Veelas son una raza de semi-humanas y criaturas semi-mágicas remanentes de las sirenas en la mitología griega. Ellas aparentan ser muy jóvenes y bellas mujeres, su apariencia y especialmente su danza son mágicamente seductoras para la mayoría. Cuando se enojan se transforman en algo parecido a una harpía; sus rostros se convierten en algo que se asemeja a la cabeza de un ave con picos largos y filosos, y largas plumas que nacen de sus hombros, hay que tener cuidado con ellas puesto que en un arranque de ira, puede llegar a asesinar.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a mi departamento me dispuse a tomar una ducha mientras asimilaba lo que había ocurrido y la información sobre la naturaleza de la rubia. Ahora podía entender porque esa mujer me resultaba tan fascinante y atrayente a pesar de ser tan irritante, cuando estaba a su alrededor era claramente victima de sus encantos. No podía haber otra explicación, Hermione Granger jamás se dejaría dominar de esa manera por ninguna mujer salvo que una extraña y poderosa magia actuara.<p>

Salí de la ducha más relajada y me dirigí al salón. Un grito escapó de mis labios - _¿Qué haces tú aquí?, Maldición ¡Me has asustado Ginevra!- _Mi amiga se reía divertida mientras se dejaba caer en mi sofá. -¡_Que impresionable eres Hermione!, bueno cuéntame… ¿Qué tal te fue anoche con Mademoiselle Delacour? ¿Ya ha surgido "l'amour" entre vosotras? -. _Yo me limité a bufar con claro descontento.

En la boca de la pelirroja se dibujó una sonrisa pícara mientras decía – _No trates de engañarme Granger…Seguro que eso que traes en el cuello te lo hizo la francesita…- _Yo me sonroje- _Ginny no fue como tú piensas…-_ Ella arqueó una ceja _-¿A no_?- continuó mirándome algo más preocupada al ver mi rostro- _¿Está_ _todo bien Herms? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Fleur?-_

_-Mm…Fleur…bueno…ella…es especial…- _No sabía muy bien como explicárselo a Ginny, no es que yo tuviese algún tipo de prejuicio, pero tampoco me infundía mucha confianza la rubia…en fin…no la conocía apenas… La joven Weasley me sacó de mis pensamientos _– Vamos Hermione escúpelo no tengo todo el día…-_

_-Fleur es una Veela…- _Dije sin más.

- _¿Y?-_ preguntó.

- _¿Cómo que "¿y?"? ¿Acaso sabes lo que es una Veela_?- pregunté exasperada.

La cara de Ginny se tornó en enfado – _Por_ _supuesto que lo se señorita sabelotodo,_ me _sorprende que precisamente tú, trabajando en el departamento de leyes mágicas y con todo tu recorrido profesional seas tan prejuiciosa…-_

_- ¿Yo prejuiciosa? Te equivocas absolutamente Ginny, no hay nadie más tolerante y comprensiva en el mundo mágico que yo…especialmente yo…- _concluí bastante ofendida.

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema con Fleur?- _preguntó Ginevra tratando de entender.

_- Pues…" ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder?"…pues..."en realidad no confiaba mucho en la rubia, pero se debía en especial a su carácter bipolar"…es una arrogante y una engreída Ginny…-_

La joven Weasley suavizó su rostro mientras volvía a su estado de diversión original, y emitió una risita antes de decir -_ ¿Y qué esperas? Es una mujer hermosa, viste como se le acercaba todo el mundo anoche, es normal que se lo tenga un poco creído…, además creo que lo que a ti te molesta es que Fleur es tan orgullosa como tú, estas bastante acostumbrada a que las mujeres se te acerquen maravilladas por tu inteligencia y tus logros profesionales, y ella no es así…está claro que te has topado con la horma de tu zapato amiga-_

No podía creer lo que Ginevra estaba diciendo _"¿de parte de quien está?"_ se supone que su amiga soy yo, no "Fleeggg", _"¿acaso ella también había sucumbido a sus encantos?"_

Mi rostro era una mezcla entre indignación y sorpresa. Pero Ginny no se detuvo allí-_ Solo espero que no hayas hecho o dicho algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, además…tan terrible no será si te has acostado con ella…por segunda vez-_

_-Quizás se deba a su condición como Veela…- _respondí tratando de contener mi rabia.

- _¿Tu lo crees? ¿Crees que se aprovecharía de ello? Sé cómo te mira…y como la miras…y no es solo atracción sexual…por muy Veela que sea, su magia no puede hacer que te enamores de ella_- dijo Ginny.

_- ¿Y quién te dice que quiera enamorarme? Quizás solo buscaba divertirse un poco…- _pregunté.

Ginny soltó una risita mientras decía- _Está claro que os habéis divertido, ¡ambas!, ¿o me lo vas a negar?-_ Ginny se puso un poco más seria – _Hermione te conozco, deja de tratar de controlar la situación y simplemente déjate llevar…confía en mí_-

Una parte de mi quería creer en lo que Ginevra me decía, a pesar de su actitud alocada, siempre ha sabido aconsejarme en temas de corazón, tenía una habilidad para formar extrañas parejas que al parecer funcionaban bien, como el caso de Luna y Ron ó Draco y Neville. Aun así, ¿Fleur y yo?, era algo que me costaba imaginar, en realidad me costaba imaginarme con cualquier mujer, me gustaba mi independencia y libertad, Hermione Granger no había nacido para atarse y dejarse mangonear por nadie, simplemente era un pájaro libre que vivía enamorada de su trabajo…

* * *

><p><strong>POV FLEUR<strong>

Me desperté temprano como de costumbre sintiendo un cuerpo cálido abrazado a mí. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue una melena castaña rizada apoyada en mi hombro, por instinto aspire el aroma, sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi pecho al percibir el olor a azahar. Enseguida mi mente se llenó con los recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

_Flashback_

_La noche para ambas no había empezado con buen pie y parecía que no iba a terminar bien, la castaña y yo nos envolvimos en una discusión. Yo no pretendía pelear con ella cuando la invité a pasar, más bien todo lo contrario, tenía la intención de disculparme por haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero una vez más mi orgullo Delacour me lo impidió y terminé echándole en cara lo del tanga._

_Para mi sorpresa ella no tenía intención de disculparse ni de reconocer parte de su error. Hermione consiguió herir mi orgullo con sus acidas palabras. Hice todo lo posible por controlar mi sangre Veela tras su acusación, pero me fue imposible._

_Era consciente de cómo mi propia energía y magia fluía de manera casi incontrolable cuando ella se encontraba cerca de mí, nunca me había pasado algo parecido, por lo general mi herencia Veela nunca me había resultado algo difícil de controlar ni había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, bien sea porque tan solo poseía una cuarta parte o porque desde pequeña me había criado y sentido en consonancia con ella._

_Pero ahora no, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos dominar a esta mujer como si tuviese la necesidad de someterla, una parte de mi tenía miedo de dañarla puesto que sabía mejor que nadie como de peligrosas podíamos llegar a ser, pero por otro lado sentía que mi Veela jamás podría herirla pasase lo que pasase._

_Desde el primer momento en que la sostuve contra mi cuerpo, sentí mi magia irradiar y envolvernos, pero para mi sorpresa la castaña pareció resistirse, era algo que nunca me había pasado, tan solo me bastaba un simple roce para someter a la criatura más fiera y poderosa, y esta simple maga conseguía resistirse a mis poderes "¿Cómo lo conseguía?", esto solo provocó que mi sangre hirviese con más fuerza, así que cuando mis labios impactaron contra los suyos, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos hasta conseguir lo que quería. Hermione trató de resistirse un poco más, pero al final acabo sucumbiendo, aunque bien sabía yo que nada tenía que ver con mi magia._

_La llevé a mi habitación para estar más cómodas, mi orgullo se infló cuando aquella mujer dejó de resistirse y me mostró las ganas que tenía de que la hiciese mía. Ella hizo su mejor intento para controlar la situación, pero yo no se lo permití. Cuando escuché escapar de sus labios mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo, sentí estremecerse cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo que yo alcanzase el mío. Poco después me sentí agotada pero en paz y un profundo sueño nos envolvió a ambas._

_Fin del flashback_

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios al rememorar lo ocurrido, _"¿Qué significaba lo de anoche?"_, nunca me había pasado algo así, sin más me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione quien dormía profundamente, y me dirigí al salón, necesitaba hablar con Gabrielle y contarle lo que había ocurrido anoche, quizás ella podría ayudarme…

Usando la red Flu para comunicarme con ella, le conté todo lo ocurrido, ella tampoco sabía a qué se debía el descontrol de mi magia, ni como la castaña consiguió contenerse, pero me prometió investigarlo en la biblioteca familiar. Para mi desgracia, mi madre se encontraba cerca y consiguió captar partes de mi conversación con Gabby, ella bastante confundida e irritada por nuestro secretismo me preguntó si esto tenía algo ver con mi compañero _"¿compañero? Hermione no podía ser mi compañero, eso era simplemente absurdo, ¿no? Se suponía que cuando una Veela encontraba a su compañero lo reconocía de inmediato, así que la castaña no podía serlo, debía de tratarse de otra cosa…". _Como de costumbre acabé discutiendo con mi madre y me volvió a echar la charla sobre nuestra herencia Veela.

Cuando terminé la conversación encontré a Hermione junto a la puerta del salón, había olvidado prácticamente que aun seguía aquí, le di los buenos días y le ofrecí algo de desayunar tratando de ser cortés aunque no me encontraba de humor. Ella solo se limitó a preguntarme si yo era Veela. Por lo visto ella también había escuchado mi conversación y no sabía hasta que punto…

Yo me limité a asentir, no había motivos para esconderlo, nunca lo había hecho. Su cara se torno un tanto tensa, y yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, la mayoría de la gente solía reaccionar de manera negativa sobre mi condición a causa del desconocimiento y la ignorancia, por lo que no me sorprendió que ella actuara así. Aunque siendo franca una parte de mi se sintió herida.

Ella desapareció de mi departamento sin más, dejándome con una extraña sensación en el pecho…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya me irán contando que piensan sobre como avanza la historia, la actitud de Hermione, la de Fleur…ect. Un saludo para todos, ¡Nos leemos! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Alguien pidió un capítulo 7? Porque si es así, aquí lo tiene.**

_**Flavia:**_** Hola, no te preocupes y gracias por el review, ¿Estás segura de que es su compañera? ¿Al 100%? Jajajaj.**

_**Stef-cullen**_**: Me ha encantado tu comentario, pero pobre Hermione entiéndela está un poco confundida ella entiende de leyes del ministerio, pero las leyes del amor...en eso está un poco más verde. Y sí…me da que estas dos tienen bastante en común y lo que no le gusta a la una de la otra es la parte que ambas comparten, pero bueno…de momento solo hemos visto ¿lo malo?, a ver qué tal lo bueno…**

**_Liz:_ Gracias por leerlo y tomarte la molestia de comentar. Sí la castaña medita bastante las cosas es una mujer analítica. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Como siempre el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo le doy a la gente lo que quiere (un poco de Fleurmione)**

**¡Diviértanse!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV FLEUR<strong>

Mi tormentoso fin de semana había terminado, _"¡Merlín sabe como odiaba a esa condenada mujer! y la forma que tenía de ocupar cada espacio de mis pensamientos ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto que se hubiese marchado sin más como si huyera de un problema con el que no quería tener nada que ver_?". Este pensamiento me torturó durante los últimos días.

Lo mejor fue que cuando llegué al hospital estábamos en alerta por un brote de intoxicación severa, así que me tocó bajar a la sala de urgencia "_genial justo lo que necesitaba" _pensé sarcásticamente.

No obstante para rematar el día, un grupo de estudiantes en prácticas había llegado al hospital y a mí me tocaba encargarme de uno de ellos. Traté de escaquearme y pasarle "el marrón del novato" a otro compañero, pero para mi desgracia no fue posible.

Dejando exhalar un largo suspiro llegué a mi consulta donde ya me estaba esperando "el novato de turno". _"En fin solo espero que no me de muchos problemas". _Cuando entré por la puerta la vi de pie esperándome a un lado de la mesa con su bata y estetoscopio perfectamente colocados, le eché un rápido vistazo para evaluarla y parecía un poco nerviosa, _"no creo que pase de esta noche"_ me dije a mi misma.

_- Buenos días, soy la doctora Fleur Delacour_- le extendí la mano por pura formalidad, y ella la estrechó con fingida seguridad- _Es un placer doctora Delacour, soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson-_

_-Muy bien señorita Parkinson, espero que esté preparada, tenemos que bajar a la sala de urgencias cuanto antes, se ha producido un brote de intoxicación por polvos verrugosos en el estadio de Quidditch de la ciudad y nos necesitan ahora mismo._

_-¿Polvos verrugosos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- _Yo la miré con diversión mientras pensaba _"novatos"- Algún graciosillo se habrá colado en el estadio…créame pasa con bastante frecuencia- _Sin más bajamos a la sala de urgencias donde se había formado un completo caos.

A pesar del gran número de afectados conseguimos aplacar el brote, yo personalmente me encargué de los pacientes más afectados por los polvos verrugosos que habían causado graves irritaciones y alergias cutáneas. Miré el reloj y ya era más de las 10 de la noche, observé a mi práctica quien dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sudor con el dorso de la mano.

_-Vaya… ¿todos los días son así?-_ Preguntó dejando entre ver su agotamiento. Yo sonreí y le contesté- _En absoluto, a veces se nos juntan varias urgencias y todo es mucho más caótico_- Ella esbozó una media-sonrisa sarcástica.

_ -Has estado bastante bien para ser tu primera urgencia-_

_-Sí, sobre todo cuando casi hago explotar la cabeza de aquel señor…Mira todavía me mira mal- _comentó de manera burlona y no pude evitar reírme ante su comentario_- Tranquila…se le pasará, además no ha sido para tanto, a mí me pasó algo muy parecido en mi primera práctica-_ Le dije a modo de consolación.

_-Menos mal que estabas tú aquí, sino hubiese perdido mi licencia de medimaga incluso antes de conseguirla-_ Concluyó la morena arrancando una pequeña carcajada de mis labios.

_-De verdad que lo has hecho bien, mucho mejor que tus compañeros- _comenté mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor y señalaba con disimulo_- aquel a hechizado a una señora dejándola sorda por más de media hora, y ese de allí ha dejado inconsciente a dos de sus tres pacientes- continué_ tratando de animarla.

_-Esos no son más que unos inútiles, apenas podrían mantener con vida a una babosa carnívora_- Espetó de manera hilarante.

Pansy y yo caminamos rumbó a mi consulta para terminar de rellenar los formularios de nuestros pacientes a la vez que compartíamos una charla amena.

Parecía una mujer inteligente aunque un tanto adusta, aun así hizo que la jornada me fuese más agradable. Cuando terminamos todos los informes de los pacientes que habíamos tratado me comentó observando su reloj- _No sé como aguantas este ritmo Fleur, llevamos más de 14 horas ininterrumpidas de arduo trabajo -_.

"_Exagerada" pensé _a la vez que decía_ - Te acabas acostumbrand_o-. Ella asintió levemente y continuó con la conversación – _Para ti debe de ser duro, apenas llevas un par de meses aquí, debes de echar de menos a tu familia y tu vida en Francia…- _

_-Como te he dicho te acabas acostumbrando_- me reafirmé.

_-Supongo…, honestamente…me muero de hambre… ¿te apetece salir a comer algo?, no me veo llegando a casa y tener que prepararme la cena_- comentó Pansy con desdén.

Sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de salir aquella noche y menos en compañía de una práctica a la que apenas conocía, pero la idea de volver a casa y ponerme a pensar en la "odiosa inglesa" me desanimaba bastante, quizás me vendría bien un poco de compañía, además así me aseguraría de comer algo sólido en lugar de picar cualquier tontería antes de acostarme con el estomago prácticamente vacío.

Deposité mi bata blanca en el perchero y cogí mi bolso - ¿_A dónde vamos?_- le pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros _-No se…podemos ir a un nuevo restaurante del que me han hablado…-_

**POV HERMIONE**

Tras un fin de semana cargado de pesadillas nocturnas protagonizadas por extrañas criaturas aladas, me dispuse a intentar comenzar mi semana laboral con buen pie. Llegué al ministerio concentrada con la intención de aprovechar al máximo el día. Cuando entré en el despacho me sorprendió no haberme topado con John de inmediato.

No me demoré mucho antes de tomar asiento frente a mi mesa cargada de informes como de costumbre, pero eso no fue lo único que encontré allí, alrededor de tanto papeleo había un pequeño Cupcake con una vela y una nota. Tomé la nota entre mis dedos donde se encontraba escrita una simple frase:

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_John_

Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, y posteriormente el sonido de la puerta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-_Adelante_- dije sin más.

-_Buenos días señorita Granger_- oí decir a mi ayudante que me mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-_Buenos días John_- le respondí con la misma simpatía.

_-Le he traído un café_- Se acercó a mi mesa depositando el pequeño vaso de plástico sin dejar de sonreír.

-_Gracias, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-_ Pregunté de forma animada tratando de evitar una conversación incómoda y personal. En seguida nos pusimos manos a la obra para sacar el trabajo adelante.

A lo largo de la mañana recibí varias lechuzas de amigos y compañeros felicitándome. Honestamente no me agradaba recibir tanta atención en especial de personas con las que apenas tenía relación.

Justo cuando terminé la jornada laboral y estaba recogiendo mis cosas, recibí una llamada de teléfono, y atendí mientras me colocaba la chaqueta - _¿sí?-_

Al otro lado del teléfono percibí la voz de mi queridísima amiga-_ Felicidades morenaza, fíjate que buena he sido que sabiendo lo trabajadora que eres no he querido molestarte hasta ahora, espero que no pensaras que me había olvidado-_

No pude evitar reírme ante tal afirmación_- ¿Tú? ¿Olvidarte? ni en mis mejores sueños- _

Pude oír la risita de Ginny al otro lado del aparato_ – Bien, bien, pues que sepas que no soy la única, esta noche hemos quedado para cenar, pasaré por ti a eso de las 10 y media ya que Harry y yo iremos antes a ver a mi madre, estate preparada para esa hora. Bueno te dejo…que el entrenador me está mirando con mala cara y estoy segura que acabara hechizando mi escoba, ¡nos vemos esta noche!-_

Soltando un largo suspiro me dispuse a recoger unos cuantos informes para continuar trabajando en casa y desaparecí de allí (literalmente).

* * *

><p>Nada más llegar a casa preparé un cuenco de comida para mi gato y me encerré en el despacho. Acabé envuelta por los libros y pergaminos que había sobre mi escritorio.<p>

Tras varias horas más de trabajo, sentí que mis ojos se nublaban, me tallé los ojos mientras el aire escapaba de mis labios a causa del cansancio. Miré el reloj que había colgado de la pared y marcaba las 21:00, tenía una facilidad sorprendente para perder la noción del tiempo. Abandoné el despacho, y me dirigí rumbo a mi cuarto donde me dispuse a tomar un largo y relajante baño.

Media hora más tarde salí envuelta en una toalla, y enterré la cabeza en el ropero para escoger lo que iba a usar esa noche. Me costó bastante decidirme pero acabé decantándome por un vestido de corte italiano sin mangas, tallado en la cintura y con algo de vuelo en la falda, lo acompañe por unos tacones de corte stiletto y una gabardina a juego. Era un vestido informal, en comparación con la ropa que solía llevar, pero seguía dándome esa imagen sobria y elegante que me caracterizaba.

Después de elegir ropa y complementos, me puse con el pelo que era una de las cosas que más tiempo me llevaba, me decidí por un medio recogido para dotar de algo de naturalidad a mi pelo, pero sin parecer desarreglado.

Para cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya era justo la hora a la que había quedado con Ginny, mientras me colocaba unas gotas de perfume, escuché el característico "pop" procedente del salón.

Cuando llegué allí, me encontré a Ginevra y a Harry, él se acercó y me estrecho entre sus brazos – _Felicidades amiga, estas preciosa-_ Yo le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento. En seguida la joven Weasley me pegó a su cuerpo tonificado por el deporte y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que hizo que la respiración se me cortara por unos segundos- _Felicidades Hermione_- susurró en mi oído.

Los tres nos dimos de la mano y nos aparecimos en el restaurante. Cuando llegamos Ron y Luna nos esperaban en el pequeño reservado. Nos acercamos a ellos y todo eran risas y felicitaciones, me sentí realmente alegre, porque a pesar de que no me gustaba celebrar mi cumpleaños, ya me resultaba una fiesta pagana inútil, no podía imaginar una mejor forma de hacerlo.

En seguida comenzamos a beber y a hablar sin parar. Ron quien llevaba varias copas, comenzó a tomarle el pelo a su hermana, por su caída en el entrenamiento al que había asistido. Ginevra no parecía muy contenta ante las burlas del pelirrojo, pero no se las tomo del todo mal.

Estaba segura de que nuestras risas podían escucharse en casi todo el local, pero poco nos importaba, hoy era un día para festejar y pasarlo bien, y así quería que fuese…

**POV FLEUR**

Cuando llegamos al restaurante que Pansy había elegido estaba completamente abarrotado, nada mas entrar el metre nos preguntó si teníamos reserva. La morena trató de convencerlo para que nos diera una mesa haciendo uso de "su apellido", pero a él no pareció importarle.

Viendo que mi compañera era incapaz de conseguir nada le dije que me esperar unos segundos mientras yo iba a hablar con él. En cualquier otra circunstancia jamás hubiese hecho esto, pero con lo agotada que estaba y las horas que eran no me quedo más remedio si queríamos cenar algo decente, así que use mis encantos para "convencer" al arisco señor de que nos diera una mesa.

Como era de esperar un camarero nos llevó junto una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de los reservados, no era el mejor lugar, pero tampoco había mucho donde elegir.

_-¿Como lo has conseguido?-_ me preguntó la morena con una mirada furibunda.

Yo reí entre dientes y le dije- _Tengo una buena capacidad de convicción…-_ ella por su parte se limitó a mirarme de forma analítica.

Tras ordenar nuestra cena, nos envolvimos en una charla banal. Pansy me comentó que antes de comenzar a estudiar medimagia, se dedicó a viajar por Europa y parte de oriente donde conoció a las mejores familias de magos de dichos continentes...

Pansy parecía ser una mujer un tanto frívola y clasista, mientras la observaba no pude evitar compararme con ella y analizar algunas de nuestras similitudes, yo también podía ser en ocasiones frívola y narcisista, pero tan solo era como un medio defensivo y nunca disfrutaba de ello a diferencia de esta mujer.

Mientras cenábamos pude percibir ruidos de risas procedentes de uno los reservados, quienes se encontraban allí debían de estar pasándoselo en grande puesto que el ruido iba en aumento. Parkinson se mostró molesta ante semejante alboroto – _¿Para esto hace falta reservar mesa con antelación?-_ dijo haciendo ademán de taparse los oídos.

Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la cena, pude ver a uno de los camareros entrar en el reservado levitando una tarta. Solo podía tratarse de una celebración con semejantes ruidos.

Tras la cena que me resultó exquisita como consecuencia de no haber comido nada en todo el día, Pansy decidió tomar postre, pero yo no podía más. Mientras ordenaba un trozo de tarta de tiramisu. Vi como del "famoso" reservado salía un grupo familiar.

Mi cara se tensó al ver a Hermione junto con al resto de sus amigos. Traté de hacerme la distraída, pero era absurdo tenían que pasar junto a nuestra mesa para salir de allí, en seguida noté como sus ojos se posaron en mí y yo evite el contacto visual mirando para otro lado.

Mi acompañante enseguida se dio cuenta del cambio en mi postura y giró la cara para encontrarse con el grupo. -_Vaya, pero mira quienes están aquí…ya sabía yo que este restaurante no era un lugar demasiado elegante-_ Mis ojos azules chocaron contra los suyos verdosos.

En seguida el murmullo se hizo en el grupo, y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Ginevra quien me miraba con rabia. Hice ademán de saludarlos, pero la castaña salió junto a la pelirroja sin tan siquiera volver a mirarme, Ron las siguió de cerca junto a Harry quien parecía preocupado, la única que se acercó a nuestra mesa fue Luna.

-_Hola Fleur ¿Qué tal estas?_- Miró a Pansy durante un segundo al oír un bufido ante su presencia.

-_Salut Luna, estoy bien, mercí ¿y tú_?- La sonrisa no desapareció de los labios de la joven rubia- _Bien gracias, Hemos venido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione, es una coincidencia muy grande que nos hayamos encontrado aquí_ – Yo me limité a asentir sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-_Bueno, veo que estas ocupada cenando con tu amiga, no te molesto más, cuídate Fleur_- Me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla. Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar la joven rubia se había marchado del local.

La voz de la ojiverde me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba. – _Así que hoy es el cumpleaños de Granger…- _

Mi atención se centró en ella_- ¿Os conocéis?- _pregunté con interés.

_Podría decirse que si, estudiamos juntas en Hogwarts hace algunos años…- _Yo continué tratando de obtener algo más de información_- ¿Sois amigas?-_

Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada_- ¿yo? ¿Amiga de esa? las chicas como yo no se mezclan con gente como Granger- _Sentí mi sangre comenzar a hervir al oír las palabras de Parkinson. _- ¿A qué te refieres?-_

Ella me miró a los ojos dejando entre ver una sonrisa maliciosa_- Bueno…Granger podrá estar considerada como una de las brujas más inteligente de nuestra generación, pero todos sabemos que la sangre es más espesa que el agua…- _Concluyó con palabras envenenadas_._

Sin más me levante y pagué la cuenta. La morena pareció bastante sorprendida ante mi acción incluso trató de detenerme y preguntar que ocurría, pero yo no quise ni mirarla porque estaba segura que sería incapaz de contenerme, de hecho pude sentir como la piel se me erizaba tratando de cambiar…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 7 ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Tenemos entre los lectores algún o alguna amante de Pansy?, Honestamente a mí las malas malísimas me encantan y creo que les dan bastante chispa a las historias. Bueno ya me dirán que piensan y si se lo esperaban.<strong>

**Fleur poco a poco nos está dejando ver que tiene algunos sentimientos por la leona, pero ¿Y Hermione? ¿Corresponderá esos sentimientos?, si tienen dudas y quieren resolverlas les aconsejo que continúen la historia para saberlo, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡A que no adivinan que les tengo preparado! Nada más y nada menos que el capítulo 8 y en un tiempo record, que sepan que hoy estoy muerta y los ojos me dan vueltas, así que espero que merezca la pena.**

_**Lisicarmela:**_** Así es, Pansy…es Pansy y la queremos y odiamos tal como es, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

_**Karean**_**: si entendí lo que querías decir jajaja y estoy de acuerdo contigo, y gracias por el review y que sepas que ahora mismo nada mas actualizar voy a empezar a leer tu historia Fleurmione. Un saludo.**

_**Byga kruger:**_** Gracias y sí, la Slytherin le dio "chispilla" al capítulo anterior pero no sé si va a tener más apariciones en la historia, tengo que darle vueltas al coco. Gracias por el coment.**

_**Flavia**_**: A ti no hay quien te engañe eh! Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste la historia pero ten cuidado con decir eso de "mi Hermione" que aquí en seguida se te echan las fieras encima. Ajajajaja**

_**Stef-cullen:**_** A mí también me saca la piedra Pansy ajajaja, si la castaña no espabila ya nos encargamos nostras de consolar a la rubia xD, por cierto para mi es siempre un placer leer vuestro comentarios, gracias por todo y te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Pd: lo de siempre Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo con esto no saco nada. **

**¡Disfruten!**

**POV HERMIONE**

* * *

><p>Saliendo del restaurante sentí que se me llevaban los demonios y mi cabeza daba vueltas provocándome una leve sensación de mareo. Ginevra por su parte trató de alcanzarme <em>-¡Hermione, Hermione espera!-<em> le oí decir tras de mí, pero yo no quería hablar con ella ni con nadie tan solo tenía ganas de llegar a mi departamento.

Conseguí llegar a un pequeño callejón oscuro donde poder desaparecerme, pero justo antes de hacerlo la pelirroja me sujetó por los hombros y me giró para quedar frente a ella.

-_Espera ¿A dónde vas?, no te vayas a así, no dejes que te afecte hoy es tu cumpleaños_-

-_Estoy bien Ginny de verdad, solo estoy un poco agotado ha sido un día duro y me apetece descansar_- Mis palabras trataron de sonar convincentes, pero no lo conseguí puesto que fingir no era una de mis mejores habilidades.

-_Escúchame Hermione…-_ trató de convencerme pero no la dejé- _De verdad que estoy bien, mañana nos vemos te lo prometo, por favor despídeme de los demás y no te preocupes_-

* * *

><p>Nada más llegar a mi departamento me despojé de la gabardina y de los tacones. En seguida empecé a dar vueltas como una loca por el salón.<p>

- _¿Cómo es _posible_? ¿Fleur y Pansy?, de todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que enrollarse con Pansy Parkinson ¿Te lo puedes creer Croockshanks?-_ Mi gato quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá observándome soltó un maullido. -_ lo sé, es una autentica basura todo esto..-_

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón a su lado a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro. Por un instante cerré los ojos y me las imaginé juntas…

"_¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?"_ es evidente que la Slytherin no era santo de mi devoción, es más en nuestros años de escuela ella podría haberse considerado algo así como mi némesis. Pero verla con Fleur traspasaba los límites de la enemistas, más bien se sentía como una traición por parte de la Veela.

"_¿Pero cómo iba a traicionarme Fleur si ni siquiera teníamos una relación de amistad?" "Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera" _me dijo mi subconsciente.

"_Además Pansy Parkinson estaba de muy buen ver pues a pesar de ser una vil serpiente, su exterior parecía esculpido por ángeles, tenía unos ojos verdosos que hipnotizaban, todo esto acompañado de un hermoso rostro y una larga melena color castaño oscuro. Su belleza evidentemente no podía competir con la de la francesa, pero en comparación conmigo, yo no tenía nada que hacer"_

Sentí mis entrañas revolverse al pensar en ello…

**POV FLEUR**

Llegué a mi apartamento con un remolino de sentimientos muy extraños y un montón de dudas que se habían instalado en mí _"¿Por qué Hermione se veía tan afectada cuando salió del restaurante? ¿A caso estaba cel…?"_ Ni siquiera quería permitirme el lujo de pensar en ello, probablemente la presencia de esa odiosa mujer la perturbó tanto como a mí me perturbaron sus palabras. Cuando oí a la morena hablar así de Hermione estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle la cabeza.

"_¿Cómo es posible que en estos tiempos todavía exista gente tan retrograda?" _Por las palabras de Pansy pude intuir que la castaña no era lo que muchos definían como "una sangre pura".

"_¡Maldita bastarda! Si tan siquiera supiese en realidad que es lo que soy yo, probablemente se lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de hablar así"._

Sentí como mi Veela se retorcía al recordar aquello, tan solo tenía ganas de correr en dirección a casa de la castaña y aclarar todo, quería que supiese que yo no tenía nada que ver con aquella odiosa mujer.

Pero sabía que no era buena idea, probablemente yo sería lo último que quería ver en estos momentos. Entre nosotras no había nada, ni siquiera una amistad, _"¿Por qué debía justificarme ante ella? Probablemente sería una pretensión por mi parte aparecer allí sin más, además ¿Para qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Qué lo sentía? Yo no había hecho nada, aunque estaba segura de que Hermione sacaría conclusiones precipitadas al igual que Ginevra y el resto de sus amigos. La única que sentía que podía bridarme el beneficio de la duda era Luna"._

Me dirigí rumbo a mi habitación para desvestirme y ponerme el pijama, mi cuerpo se sentía agotado a causa del intenso día en urgencias, pero eso no me ayudó a conciliar el sueño. Tras varias vueltas en la cama y un par de pociones para el sueño, conseguí quedarme dormida…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me preparé para ir a trabajar sabiendo perfectamente que tendría que lidiar con aquella horrorosa mujer. Gracias a Merlín había conseguido aplacar un poco mi humor, pero no obstante si esa mujer volvía a hablarme mal de Hermione no correría con tanta suerte como anoche.<p>

Cuando llegué al hospital me dirigí hacia el ascensor rumbo a la tercera planta. Antes de abrir la puerta de mi consulta tomé una profunda respiración para calmar mis nervios.

En seguida la encontré en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición que ayer.

-_Bueno días doctora Delacour_- me dijo en un tono prepotente al que yo respondí clavándole una mirada gélida mientras me acercaba a ella y le extendía una diminuta llave_- ¿Ves aquella estantería?_- le pregunté y ella asintió.

– _Clasifica los archivos por año, patología y evolución de los pacientes- _Su rostro se tensó y me miró de forma retadora mientras tomaba la llave.

Eso la mantendría ocupada durante toda la mañana. Yo por mi parte tomé asiento frente a mi mesa y enseguida comencé a pasar consulta…

**POV HERMIONE**

Al día siguiente me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, apenas había descansado ya que tuve pesadillas con Fleur y Pansy durante toda la noche. "_No tengo suficiente con los tormentos que me dan de día sino que ahora también tengo que sufrirlas en sueños"._

Permanecí meditando en la cama durante unos segundos. Lo mejor sería no ir hoy a trabajar mi dolor de cabeza parecía ir en aumento y sabía que no lograría concentrarme en el trabajo, es más, lo más probable es que John y el resto de mis compañeros tuviesen que aguantar mi mal humor y eso no era justo.

Lo primero que hice nada más levantarme de la cama fue enviar una lechuza al ministerio para avisar que hoy no iría. Posteriormente le escribí un mensaje de texto a Ginny para invitarla a desayunar, estaba claro que anoche se quedó preocupada.

En seguida recibí su contestación y quedamos en una cafetería cercana al centro de Londres.

* * *

><p><em>- Ahora sí que estoy preocupada…- <em>Dijo nada más entrar en la cafetería. Yo rodé los ojos_ - Exagerada- _

Ella continuó_ – ¿Hermione Granger faltando al trabajo? Esto debe de ser una de esas cosas que pasan cada 1.000 años- _reí ante las exageraciones de mi amiga.

_- Bueno…cuéntame ¿Qué tal estas?- _Me preguntó mientras me sujetaba de la mano.

_- Estoy bien, ya te dije que no había nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, tan solo necesitaba descansar un poco-_

_- Hermione te conozco…ayer se te veía afectada…- _

Le di una sonrisa fingida_ – Sabes que Pansy y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, en el colegio fue muy cruel…sobretodo conmigo, y al verla ayer con Fleur me sorprendió, solo eso-_

La pelirroja se mostró comprensiva- _Lo sé, Honestamente a mí también me sorprendió bastante, aun no sé porque Fleur estaba con alguien como esa Sabandija_-

_- Bueno…Pansy podrá ser una mujer vil y despreciable, pero esta de muy buen ver_…-

_- Vamos Granger ¿A caso me vas a decir que Pansy te pone?-_ preguntó mientras fingía una mueca de desagrado.

_- No, por supuesto que no, no es para nada mi tipo…lo digo de manera objetiva_-

La pelirroja sonrió con picardía – _Ya…tus gustos son…más exóticos... ¿verdad?_- Bufé tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

El resto de la mañana la pasé junto a la Weasley donde nos dedicamos a rememorar nuestros años en Hogwarts. A lo largo de la mañana Harry se nos unió para el almuerzo. Apenas pensé en lo ocurrido la noche anterior incluso mis ánimos se calmaron y volví a ser la Hermione de siempre.

Ya entrada la tarde decidí volver a casa.

Justo cuando estaba en la entrada encontré algo sobre el felpudo y mirando hacia los lados saqué mi varita. El objeto en cuestión parecía ser una especie de regalo envuelto, y lo desenvolví con un sencillo hechizo. Se trataba de un libro, en seguida abrí la tapa y en su interior había una pequeña frase escrita con caligrafía pulcra:

_Feliz cumpleaños._

"_¿solo eso? ¿De parte de quien será?" _revisé el libro en busca de alguna nota identificativa, pero no encontré nada. Adentrándome en el apartamento continué examinando el libro hasta llegar a mi despacho.

Se trataba de un libro mágico bastante valioso, casi podía considerarse una reliquia puesto que era uno de los primeros libros de leyes mágicas pertenecientes a la antigua Grecia, _"Sea quien sea quien me lo ha regalado debe de haberle costado una buena cantidad de galeones" _puesto que este tipo de libros solo se encontraba en museos o bibliotecas nacionales. _"¿Cómo lo habrán conseguido? Y lo más importante ¿porque me lo han regalado?"._

No perdí tiempo y en seguida me puse a leerlo…

**POV FLEUR**

Mi jornada laboral había acabado. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que preferirías no levantarte de la cama.

Aunque el trabajo había transcurrido sin incidentes mi estado de humor se encontraba un tanto crispado y no podía aguantarme ni a mí misma.

Por suerte "mi práctica" había decidido mantenerse completamente en silencio durante toda la mañana pues había entendido claramente que era mejor no meterse conmigo.

Nada más llegar a casa me di una ducha y me cambie de ropa. Durante toda la mañana estuve pensando en la castaña, a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo sentía remordimiento y conociéndome no me quedaría tranquila hasta solucionar las cosas con ella. Pero _"¿Cómo me iba a presentar en su casa sin más?"_ solté un largo suspiro mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

Necesitaba alguna excusa, no podía llegar y avasallarla diciéndole que entre esa mujer y yo no había nada…Piensa Fleur, piensa…

Tras mucho meditarlo y haciendo acopio de todo mi valor me dirigí rumbo a la casa de Hermione.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de su casa, sentí mis piernas flaquear "_Oh vamos Fleur ¿Qué diría Gabrielle si te viese así? ¡Probablemente se reiría de ti! Venga Mademoiselle demuestra que eres toda una Delacour"._

Aspiré el aire llenando mis pulmones y toqué la puerta con decisión. Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que la castaña abriera…

**POV HERMIONE**

El ruido del timbre me sacó de mi cautivadora lectura, _"Maldita sea, ¿Quién será a estas horas?"_.

Decir que al abrir la puerta quedé sorprendida sería un eufemismo, "¿_Qué hacia esta mujer aquí?"._ Sentí mi garganta secarse cuando la rubia me mostró su brillante sonrisa mientras me decía.

_-Salut, buenas noches ¿Te pillo en un mal momento?- _Mis piernas temblaron por un segundo y negué con la cabeza _-¿Qué haces aquí?- _pregunté tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se torno un tanto serio_- Bueno…digamos…que la otra noche te dejaste algo en mi casa…-_

Yo arqueé una ceja_ "¿olvidarme algo? ¿El qué? No serian las bragas puesto que ella me las destrozó" pensé. _Para mi sorpresa Fleur me mostró el pequeño trozo de tela, y en ese momento mi boca se abrió y sentí mis mejillas arder.

La rubia que tenía enfrente sonrió descaradamente. _-Las arreglé con un sencillo hechizo, creo que es justo que te las devuelva, ahora podemos decir que estamos en paz- _Dijo de forma natural.

Rápidamente tomé el trozo de tela entre mis manos y me lo metí en el bolsillo_ – Muy bien, pues gracias, ya has conseguido lo que pretendías- _Me dispuse a cerrar la puerta, ya que no iba a permitir que siguiera humillándome de esta forma, pero sorprendentemente ella me lo impidió sosteniendo la puerta con la mano.

_-Espera, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo- _

Solté un suspiro de frustración_ –Dime-_

_-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?- _Lo pensé durante unos segundos, quizás sería lo mejor, no sabía lo que esta mujer podría decirme y no quería arriesgarme a que algún vecino indiscreto se enterara de algo que no debía, así que abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia el interior seguida de cerca por la rubia.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero y la invité a tomar asiento viendo que permanecía de pie. Ella puso sus ojos en el libro que había sobre la mesa y sonrió antes de decir

- _Espero que te haya gustado_-

Yo la miré perpleja – ¿_Es tuyo? ¿Tu lo dejaste en mi puerta?- _asintió dejando entre ver una tímida sonrisa.

_-¿Cómo..? ¿Por qué…?-_ no era capaz de formular una pregunta con sentido ya que me había quedado bastante sorprendida ante este descubrimiento.

-_Se que ayer fue tu cumpleaños. Espero que no te importe que me haya tomado el atrevimiento, pensé que te gustaría_…-

Estaba realmente asombrada pero no se lo iba a demostrar – _Vaya…no deberías haberte molestado con las bragas era más que suficiente_- Dije con sarcasmo

Ella trató de esconder una sonrisa traviesa, "_Merlín se ve tan condenadamente sexy cuando sonríe así" "Hermione ¡para! ¡Céntrate!" _me reprendí.

_- Bueno…ha sido una pequeña venganza…ya estamos a mano ¿no?_- Dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

_- Ujum_…- Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala durante unos segundos. Antes de que ella comenzara a hablar.

_- Veras…Hermione…probablemente ayer…quizás…quiero decir… yo….- _parecía tener problemas para expresarse y yo podía intuir de que se trataba.

_- No tienes que darme explicaciones, lo que pase entre Pansy y tú no es asunto mío- _traté de sonar ecuánime.

Su rostro se torno un tanto serio y pude ver como apretaba la mandíbula- _Ya lo sé, pero entre la señorita Parkinson y yo no hay nada, ella está realizando prácticas en el hospital y yo me encargo de supervisarla-_

-_Ya ya veo que la supervisas muy bien…-_ "Mierda, eso ha sonado a reproche"

- _Tan solo estábamos cenando, ayer fue un día duro y decidimos tomar algo como compañeras, simplemente_- Su tono de voz reflejaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse.

- _Ya veo…bueno ella y yo fuimos compañeras y no recuerdo haber salido nunca a cenar con ella, pero está bien Fleur de verdad no tienes que darme explicaciones, no es asunto mío…-_ Por muy indiferente que tratara de sonar estaba claro que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- _Pues no te pierdes gran cosa, créeme, la Parkinson no es más que una…botarate... pero bueno, veo que no te importa, y sé que no tengo porque darte explicaciones pero ayer parecías bastante afectada cuando saliste del restaurante y puedo imaginar porque, está claro que entre tú y ella no hay una buena relación y no quiero que pienses que ella y yo somos iguales…- _No pude dejar de mirar a Fleur mientras exponía sus argumentos, nunca la había visto así, nerviosa y un tanto…¿asustada? ¿Preocupada?.

_-¿Porqué te afecta tanto lo que yo piense_?- la rubia se retorció en su asiento tratando de mantener la compostura.

_-Pues…porque Parkinson tiene un mentalidad retrograda que yo desapruebo por completo y no quiero tener nada que ver con una persona así- _Expuso con severidad. Yo continué observándola tratando de buscar algún indicio de vacilación en sus palabras.

- ¿_Ella te habló de mi familia_?- la Veela negó con la cabeza- _Pero me dio a entender que tus padres eran...muggles, cosa que me parece estupenda-_

_- ¿A si? ¿Y qué tiene eso de estupendo?- _pregunté con interés

_-Bueno, los muggles son una especie muy interesante, y bastante ingeniosa, ellos han inventado muchas cosas que nosotros hemos perfeccionado a través de la magia-_

Me pareció adorable que se tomara la molestia de venir hasta aquí, para tratar de aclarar el asunto sobre Pansy pero ¿porque lo hacía? Realmente no tenía ninguna necesidad. Quizás la había juzgado mal, apenas me había tomado la molestia de conocerla en profundidad, simplemente me había limitado a hacer suposiciones sobre ella ¿A caso Hermione Granger estaba equivocaba y había prejuzgado con antelación? Eso no era propio de mí.

Tras aclarar el controvertido tema sobre la Slytherin, Fleur y yo hablamos un poco más, tenia curiosidad por saber como había conseguido aquel libro, y aunque al principio parecía rehúsa a decírmelo acabó confesándome que su familia se dedicaba a coleccionar todo tipo de arte.

Perdimos la noción del tiempo y estuvimos hablando por algo más de dos horas donde nos conocimos más a fondo, me sorprendió bastante lo cómodo y sencillo que podía resultar hablar con ella, Fleur se mostró divertida y locuaz durante toda la conversación y ella también parecía sentirse cómoda y a gusto conmigo.

A medida que hablábamos nos fuimos acercando poco a poco sin darnos cuenta, hasta que nuestras manos chocaron en el respaldo del sillón, pero ella retomó la compostura en seguida. -_Bueno…es un poco tarde, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya_- Dijo observando su reloj mientras se ponía de pie.

Yo la acompañé hasta la puerta y me despedí de ella con dos besos tal y como era costumbre en Francia.

Mientras salía por la puerta le dije_- Fleur espera...-_

Se sorprendió bastante puesto que mi voz había sonado unos tonos más elevados de lo normal, así que me aclaré la garganta y en un tono más normal le dije – _Mañana por la noche hay partido de Quidditch y vamos a ir a ver jugar a Ginevra… ¿te gustaría venir?-_

Pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba mostrándome una amplia sonrisa- Por supuesto…me encantaría- Respiré aliviada al oír su respuesta- B_ien, si quieres puedo pasar a recogerte…-_

-_Claro ¿A qué hora quedamos?-_

-_A las… ¿10 te parece bien? el partido empezará un poco tarde_-

Pareció dudar durante unos segundos, pero respondió afirmativamente.- _Esta bien, nos vemos a las 10 en mi casa, que descanses Hermione, hasta mañana…_-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno nada mas por hoy, he tratado de escribir este capítulo lo mejor y más rápido posible, puesto que en breve voy a comenzar una rutina que apenas me va a dejar tiempo para respirar y me gustaría dejar la historia terminada para ese momento.<strong>

**En fin ya me dejaran saber que les ha parecido, sin más gracias por todo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Cuídense!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Ya tengo aquí el capitulo 9, me hubiese gustado actualizar antes (ya saben que no me demoro mucho con los capítulos) pero llevo desde el anterior con gripe y me ha costado bastante escribir (si ven algo raro en este capítulo es como consecuencia de las decimas de fiebre).**

_**Liz:**_** Gracias, yo soy una persona bastante impaciente y no me gusta tener que esperar mucho para leer un capítulo, pero también entiendo que no siempre se dispone del tiempo que nos gustaría para escribir y también depende de la inspiración… **

_**Stef-cullen:**_** ¿Qué me vas a contar? Jajaja yo tampoco lo esperaba ni lo tenía planeado. A partir de aquí la relación de estas dos ira a mejor, peeeero…no por ello van a tener todo de su parte (spoiler). Otra abrazo para ti y gracias por el review.**

_**Lisicarmela:**_** Me gusta que te guste xD.**

_**Flavia:**_** Tu comentario a hecho que me muera de risa jajaajaja, lo primero gracias y me alegro de que te guste y lo segundo…eso de que es tu Hermione…vas a tener que darte de "ostias" con más de una si la quieres para ti solita.**

_**Karean: **_**Me ha encantado tu comentario jajajaj, al parecer Fleur y tú pensáis igual, espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**POV HERMIONE**

* * *

><p>Fleur se había marchado de casa y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hacía escasos minutos, <em>"¿En realidad esta era la verdadera Fleur? ¿Qué había sido de aquella mujer altiva y prepotente? ¿También formaba parte de su personalidad? ¿Era así la mayor parte del tiempo?"<em>.

Muchas eran las cuestione que se formaban entorno a la rubia, pero si de algo podía estar segura es de que esta mujer no me dejaba indiferente y la única forma que tenía de despejar todas mis dudas era dándome la oportunidad de conocerla. No obstante, esta vez lo haría bien, tomaría las cosas con calma. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer su parte fría, arrogante y dominante que posiblemente se debiese a su condición como Veela, pero ahora era el momento de conocer la parte inteligente, sensible y agradable de la rubia.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y en ese momento apareció Crookshanks, se sentó frente a mí antes de maullar y mirarme acusatoriamente.

_-¿Qué?-_ le pregunté. Él volvió a maullar.

- _A sido ella la que ha venido hasta aquí y me ha hecho un regalo bastante original, tan solo pretendía ser amable, nada más-_ mi gato maulló por última vez antes de salir de la habitación con una actitud que me daba a entender que no se creía mucho mis palabras.

"_Merlín Granger no eres capaz ni de convencer al gato" _pensé mientras me frotaba la sien. Volví a coger el libro que me había regalado Fleur y continué leyendo un par de horas más.

Esa noche me costó bastante conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de preguntarme si había hecho bien en invitarla, esta mujer me provocaba sentimientos contradictorios_, "¿Qué había sido de la lógica y pragmática Hermione Granger?". _Si algunos de mis viejos compañeros de Hogwarts me viesen no lo creerían.

Horas más tarde, me desperté en mitad de la noche con un escalofrió, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta y una brisa gélida se colaba a través de ella.

Yo nunca dejaba la ventana abierta mientras dormía y me resultó extraño verla así, pero esa noche probablemente se me habría olvidado, así que me deslicé fuera de la cama y la cerré.

Volví a meterme en la cama para continuar durmiendo, cerré los ojos y un instante después sentí como un pequeño peso se posicionaba detrás de mí.

-_Crookshanks sal de aquí sabes que lo tienes prohibidísimo…_- dije mientras me giraba para echar al gato. Pero para mi sorpresa no era eso lo que encontré allí, a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación pude vislumbrar el brillo de sus ojos azul.

- _Fleur ¿Qué haces aquí?_- pregunté mientras ahogaba un grito de sorpresa -¿_Se puede saber cómo has entrado?-_

Enel rostro de la rubia se había formado una sonrisa traviesa. Ella se acercó a mí sin mediar palabra y estampó sus labios contra los míos, _"¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?"_. Intenté moverme, pero sus brazos me sujetaban con fuerza y me pegaban a su cuerpo el cual estaba bastante frio y completamente desnudo. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante este descubrimiento.

Fleur separó su boca de la mía durante un ínstate para mirarme fijamente a los ojos._"Merlín ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Esto no puede estar pasando",_ yo me quedé completamente estática sin saber qué hacer, y antes de que pudiese articular palabra la Veela me volvió a besar con rudeza y se posicionó encima de mí, dejándome acorralada entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

Traté de separarnos, pero su cuerpo se sentía como un bloque de hormigón que yo no podía mover. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que desistí de dicha acción y me dejé llevar por el beso viendo que no podía hacer nada, sus labios a pesar de estar fríos sabían a ambrosia, en seguida mi cuerpo traicionero comenzó a reaccionar ante el beso salvaje de la rubia, y noté como se formaba una sonrisa en su boca mientras me besaba.

Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por la espalda desnuda y suave como la seda de Fleur. Su boca abandonó la mía para colocarse en mi cuello, lo beso y chupó con saña haciendo que me retorciese de deseo y de mi boca escapase un gemido.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por sus ásperas caricias y rudos besos, comencé a sentir como la piel de la rubia se erizaba mientras se restregaba contra mí. Abrí los ojos al sentir una extraña sensación ya que había detenido toda acción.

Mi cuerpo se congeló al ver que el suyo había cambiado por completo, su rostro se había tornado sombrío, estaba cubierta por plumas y en su espalda se alzaron dos enormes alas, sus manos ahora trasformadas en garras me sujetaron con fuerza por las muñecas haciendo que me retorciese de dolor. – ¡_Para Fleur!_- grité. Pero eso solo hizo que la fuerza de su agarré aumentara a la vez que se preparaba para atacarme…

Me desperté exaltada, con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, miré a mi alrededor pero no había nadie en la habitación, por la ventana empezaba a aparecer los primeros rayos del alba. Solté un largo suspiro mientras pasaba la mano de manera nerviosa por mi cabello revuelto.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, una extraña y oscura pesadilla. Me levanté de la cama rumbo al baño para tomar una ducha y calmar mis nervios. _"¿Por qué había soñado algo así?"_

* * *

><p>Una vez en el trabajo, el resto de la mañana se me pasó con deliberada rapidez, apenas pensé en la pesadilla que había tenido esa noche, estaba claro que una parte de mi temía a la Veela que Fleur llevaba dentro, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión, necesitaba saber más sobre ella y no me dejaría amedrentar por una estúpida pesadilla.<p>

Mis conocimientos sobre su especie eran claramente escasos, así que como nota mental me propuse descubrir más sobre ello.

Cuando llegó la hora me aparecí en casa de la rubia, podía sentir como las manos me sudaban y mi pulso se aceleraba un poco "¿_Se puede saber qué te pasa?_" Me reprendía a mí misma.

Tras una larga inspiración toqué el timbre y en seguida la francesa abrió la puerta.

_-Buenas noches Hermione ¿Quieres pasar? Solo me queda coger el bolso y la chaqueta- _

_-Tranquila, me he adelantado un par de minutos, tómate tu tiempo- _

Mientras me adentraba en el interior de la casa eché un rápido vistazo a la figura de la rubia, apenas llevaba una sencilla blusa blanca que se trasparentaba un poco y unos vaqueros oscuros que se ceñían perfectamente a sus largas y estilizadas piernas _"¿Era consciente de lo que provocaba su aspecto fisco?"._

Me había prometido a mi misma esa mañana que tan solo me limitaría a conocer la personalidad de Fleur evitando involucrarnos físicamente, pero no había reparado en que eso me costaría un poco más de lo que imaginaba, además eso era algo que no dependía solo de mi _"¿Querría ella volver a acostarse conmigo?"_ lo habíamos hecho un par de veces, por lo que supongo que al menos físicamente le debía de atraer, pero no podía obviar que la primera vez que lo hicimos estábamos prácticamente borrachas (en especial yo) y la segunda….la segunda no sabría definir exactamente como estábamos, no fue lo que se puede decir una noche romántica, fue más bien fruto de la rabia y el sofocón del momento.

Mientras me perdía en mis propias reflexiones Fleur apareció ya lista para irnos.

_-Bueno ya estoy, perdón por la tardanza ¿Nos vamos ya?-_

-_Claro_- respondí, y sin más nos aparecimos en el estadio de Quidditch donde nos estaban esperando Harry, Ron y Luna. Luna enseguida se acercó a Fleur y la saludo gustosamente, Harry se mantuvo educado como era costumbre en él, y Ron parecía un poco incómodo con la presencia de la rubia ya que desde que la vio en el restaurante cenando con Pansy su simpatía hacia la francesa parecía haber cambiado. Yo por mi parte le había explicado a Luna y a Ginny todo lo ocurrido, ambas parecían bastante sorprendidas y contentas al mismo tiempo.

**POV FLEUR**

Ya nos encontrábamos dentro del estadio abarrotado de gente, por el alboroto y barullo que se había formado podía deducir que se trataba de un partido importante. Yo no era una gran aficionada a este tipo de deportes, pero e de reconocer que estar aquí rodeada de tanta expectación era contagioso y hacía que el corazón me tamborileara de emoción.

En seguidas aparecieron las jugadoras del equipo contrario surcando el cielo con gran maestría sobre sus escobas recibiendo el vitoreo de una parte importante del público, pero en cuento aparecieron las Holyheads Harpies capturaron la totalidad de los aplausos. Pude distinguir la melena pelirroja de Ginny quien nos miraba con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios desde lo alto de su escoba. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sonara el silbato con el inicio del partido.

Durante la duración de este temí por la integridad de algunas jugadoras ya que el juego de ambos equipos resultó ser un tanto agresivo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia mi derecha por el rabillo del ojo que era justo donde se encontraba Hermione, podía ver su emoción y concentración parecía estar disfrutando bastante, supongo que el hecho de que tu mejor amiga se dedique profesionalmente a ello acaba afectando.

-_Están jugando realmente bien, Ginevra esta que se sale_- pude oír a la castaña decir en mi dirección.

-_Oui, seguramente ganaran el partido_-

_-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?-_ Me preguntó con interés.

- _Con franqueza no soy muy aficionada al Quidditch, pero estar en el estadio y en tan buena compañía lo hace más…atractivo_- hice hincapié en la última palabra mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y pude ver como tragaba saliva con dificultada la vez que asentía.

Cuando el partido terminó como no con la victoria de las Holyheads, esperamos a que Ginny saliese de los vestuarios para ir a celebrarlo.

_-¡Ya estoy aquí ¡¿nos vamos?-_ dijo la joven Weasley.

-_Me alegro de verte Fleur…y en mejor compañía que la ultima vez_- comentó con guasa mientras nos miraba a Hermione y a mí. Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un ligero color rosado ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

- _Bueno…no hay tiempo que perder, me muero por tomarme una buena cerveza de mantequilla ¿Qué os parece si vamos a "el embrujo"?-_ preguntó Ron. Y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

Se trataba de un pequeño local, algo parecido a una taberna pero un poco más moderno, además no parecía tan abarrotado como al que fuimos la última vez. Aun así la presencia de la joven Weasley se hizo notar entre los allí presentes.

La noche se hizo bastante agradable entre copas y risas aunque la castaña y yo no interactuamos demasiado, la presencia de sus amigos nos hacía sentir un poco incómodas como si nos observaran con demasiada atención.

Puesto que se trataba de un día laboral no alargamos demasiado la velada, ya que al día siguiente teníamos que trabajar.

-_Muchas gracias por todo chicos me lo he pasado realmente bien-_ dije a modo de despedida.

- _Lo mismo Fleur, ya quedaremos para repetirlo_- comentó Ginny mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- _¿Quieres que te acompañe_?- Se ofreció Hermione y yo sentí que el corazón se me iba a desbocar. _"¿Mis oídos habían escuchado bien?"._

_-Em…cl-claro…s-si…-_ dije tartamudeando.

-_Bien, pues vamos…-_ Sus amigos parecían casi tan sorprendidos por la acción como yo.

Un silencio incómodo nos invadió como la vez anterior mientras caminábamos por las calles del centro de Londres, pero esta vez lo tenía claro no iba a permitir que ocurriese lo mismo que la otra vez.

_-¿Que te ha parecido el libro? ¿Te ha gustado?-_ pregunté para romper el hielo.

- _Si por supuesto, me ha parecido realmente interesante, y me sorprende lo bien conservado que esta a pesar de su antigüedad- _Dijo bastante animada.

- _Oui, el libro lleva un hechizo de protección bastante efectivo de otro modo no podría haber perdurado tanto- _Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Pareció perderse durante unos segundos en sus pensamientos, probablemente estaba meditando sobre sus próximas palabras.

- _Fleur…sabes…tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber algo más sobre tu especie…quiero decir, no hay mucha información sobre las Veelas, tan solo encontré un libro en mi época estudiantil donde se mencionaran_- su voz sonaba más tranquila y sosegada de lo normal.

- _Las Veelas somos criaturas muy extrañas incluso en el mundo mágico, nuestra cultura se transmite generalmente a través de la tradición oral que pasa de generación en generación, los escasos libros que existen se conservan dentro de los clanes y no se nos está permitido desvelar su contenido ni compartirlo con cualquiera._-

Hermione escuchaba con interés mis palabras_- ¿Se pude saber porque?-_

_- Si, esto se debe a que la fuerza y debilidad de nuestra especie, reside en el conocimiento de nuestra cultura, las Veelas tienen cualidades y propiedades con un alto poder mágico, si esta información se divulgase podríamos correr bastante peligro.-_

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Nadie que no sea una Veela puede tener acceso a dicha información?- _

_- Bon…tan solo sus compañeros tiene derecho a poder tener información sobre algunos aspectos de nuestra especie-_

_- ¿Compañeros_?- preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño

_- Así es, cada Veela tiene un compañero con quien está destinado a pasar el resto de su vida- _dije sin mucho interés, ya que sentí que estaba hablando demasiado.

_- Interesante… ¿así que tienes un compañero eh?-_ su rostro se torno un tanto confuso y decepcionado.

_- Si supongo que si…yo tan solo soy una cuarta parte Veela, así que es posible que haya un compañero predispuesto para mí_-

A Hermione el tema pareció llamarle bastante la atención y continuó haciendo preguntas que yo traté de contestar sin demasiados detalles puesto que no podía revelar algunas cosas. Para nuestra sorpresa cuando estábamos realmente cerca de mi apartamento comenzó a llover con bastante fuerza. _"Genial el tiempo de Londres había decido hacer acto de presencia precisamente ahora"._

Sujeté de la mano a la castaña y corrí lo más rápido posible, odiaba la lluvia y no quería acabar completamente empapada.

A pesar de la intensa lluvia las calles seguían llenas de gente que iba más preparada que yo puesto que llevaban paraguas con ellos. Por suerte para mí, la castaña llevaba consigo un paraguas el cual compartimos hasta llegar a mi apartamento. Aun así su precaución no evito que acabásemos empapadas de arriba abajo.

_- Deberías entrar o vas a agarrar un buen catarro, te prestaré una toalla para que te seques_- le dije mientras abría la puerta.

Nos descalzamos y dejamos nuestras chaquetas empapadas para evitar ponerlo todo perdido

-_No te molestes Fleur puedo aparecerme en casa desde aquí_- me dijo mientras le acercaba una toalla.

- _No te preocupes no es ninguna molestia, te prestaré algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte-_ Le dije mientras desaparecía en mi habitación.

Cuando volví con un par de pantalones y un suéter calentito le indique donde podía cambiarse, yo por mi parte ya lo había hecho. Mientras Hermione se cambiaba de ropa preparé algo de té caliente para poder hacer que nuestros cuerpos entraran en calor. No tardó mucho en aparecer en la puerta de la cocina, y le extendí una taza humeante.

-_Te sienta bastante bien_- "_incluso mejor que a mí"_ pensé.

-_Gracias_- me dijo con amabilidad mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa

- _De nada chéri, ven vamos a sentarnos en el salón_-

Mientras tomábamos el té no pude evitar perderme en su hermoso rostro, pequeñas gotas de agua caían de sus rizos mojados y no puede evitar pensar que era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca. Ella no permaneció ajena ante mis miradas indiscretas ya que pude notar cómo se revolvía con nerviosismo sobre el sofá.

_- Perdonnez-moi, tu pelo sigue bastante húmedo, no quiero que te acatarres-_ le dije dejando mi taza en la mesa y agarrando la toalla para secar su pelo con delicadeza.

A pesar de haber invadido su espacio de confort no protestó por ello, es más en su rostro podía deducir que sentía algo de placer por dicha acción.

_- Bon, parece que ya está bastante más seco-_

Quizás no había sido buena idea, podía notar como mis manos comenzar a sudar, tener a Hermione tan cerca estaba provocando que mi magia comenzara a emerger. Apenas era 100 % consciente de lo que aquella mujer provocaba en mí. Cuando estábamos en un espacio compartido con más personas los diferentes estímulos que recibía del exterior hacían que pasase desapercibido, pero cuando compartíamos un pequeño espacio donde mis sentidos estaban puestos en ella, podía sentir su efecto en mí con plena consciencia. Traté de calmarme y tomar un poco de aire, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para ella.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?, tienes mala cara_- me dijo con preocupación mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí (cosa que no era buena idea).

_- Oui, estoy muy bien no te preocupes, es solo…que no soy muy aficionada al tiempo de Londres_- "Patética escusa Mademoiselle"

_- Tranquila, te acabaras acostumbrando-_ dijo mientras extendía sobre mí una pequeña manta que había sobre el regazo del sofá.

_¡Merlín! ¿Desde cuándo esta mujer se había vuelto tan condenadamente atenta? ¡Si continua así no voy a hacerme responsable de lo que pase…!_

_- Mérci, pero ven tapate tu también no quiero que cojas frio- _dije extendiendo parte de la manta encima de ella. _"Estas cavando tu propia tumba Fleur" me gritó mi subconsciente._

Por más que quisiera negarlo, Hermione me gustaba y me gustaba bastante, y eso no iba a cambiar así como así, además estaba bastante segura de que yo también le gustaba a ella, su lenguaje corporal me lo indicaba.

-_Gracias por haberme invitado Hermione_-

- _No tienes que agradecerme nada, ha sido un placer_- _"Mon dieu, sí que podía ser realmente encantadora"_

- _Bon, creo que sí, no es que hayamos empezado con muy buen pie, realmente no tenias porque hacerlo, aunque me ha sorprendido gratamente_- Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa.

_- Bueno, aquello fue un malentendido y no hay motivo para no llevarnos bien ¿no_?- Podía sentir como empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, "_¿A caso no estaba segura de sus palabras? ¿Simplemente lo hacía por amabilidad?"._ Observé cómo sus ojos se inclinaban hacia un punto en concreto de la manta. Sin saber cómo, mi mano que se encontraba debajo de la manta había decido por propia voluntad apoyarse sobre la parte superior de su pierna.

"_Merde ¿Tan poca autocontrol tengo?", _traté de apartar la mano con disimulo, pero para mi sorpresa la castaña me lo impidió sujetándome por la muñeca.

_-¿Entonces?-_ preguntó.

_-¿Cómo?-_ dije sin entender, "¿a caso me ha preguntado algo?", no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, yo solo podía pensar en la posición de nuestras manos.

- _Digo que no hay motivos para que no nos llevemos bien ¿verdad?_- preguntó tranquilamente mientras trataba de esconder una picara sonrisa.

Hermione parecía bastante divertida con la situación ya que con una simple acción había conseguido descolocarme, yo por mi parte lo interpreté como una clara provocación, estaba claro que quería jugar así que íbamos a jugar…

* * *

><p><strong>No más por ahora, espero no haberles dejado a medias, si es así vaya… no era mi intención (sarcasmo), bueno ya me comentaran si quieren (sino también) que les ha parecido el capítulo xD. En fin gracias por todo queridos lectores y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.<strong>

**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto. Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos,¡ el capítulo 10 is here! Espero que les guste.**

_**Stef-cullen:**_**Buen día a ti también (lo sé voy con retraso), estoy segura de que este capítulo te va a gustar y también te va a dejar con ganas de más (en el buen sentido eh), de todos modos ya me contaras**_**. **_**Un saludo y gracias por el coment.**

_**Flavia:**_**¿Te gusta no? Pues ya está con eso me doy por satisfecha, y con respecto a lo de Hermione...Bueno bueno…eso hay que hablarlo eh. Cuídate y gracias.**

_**Karean:**_** ¡Bingo! Has acertado, aunque no tiene mucho merito eh…que había dado pistas xD, me alegro que te gustase. Gracias por el comentario y espero que este sea de tu agrado.**

_**Liz:**_** Pues si y en este capítulo se van a conocer…muy pero que muy bien xD. Gracias y espero que te guste.**

**P.d: El capítulo contiene Lemon, bueno…prácticamente todo en el es Lemon quedan avisados. Los personajes y la historia de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV HERMIONE<strong>

Inconscientemente mi mano se había aferrado a la muñeca de la rubia cuando intentó apartarla, ella pareció tan sorprendida como yo. Me resultó gracioso ver como mi acción la descolocaba por completo, pero….cuando sus ojos emitieron un pequeño destello, la sonrisa se desdibujo de mis labios, algo en mi interior me decía que estaba pisado sobre suelo inestable.

_-Por supuesto que no hay motivos para no llevarnos bien, es más…presiento que vous et moi podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas – _las palabras parecían resbalar de su boca dejando evidencias de un acento francés. Mi escasa experiencia me decía que cuando Fleur empleaba ese tono de voz se encontraba en un estado de ánimo seductor, _"¿Habrá activado "el chip Veela"?._

Su pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos sobre mí muñeca y un suspiro escapó de mis labios, podía sentir como mi piel hormigueaba justo donde la francesa estaba rozando, _"¿Estaba siendo víctima de su magia?" _el recuerdo de la pesadilla de la noche anterior cruzó mi mente haciendo que la sangre se me helase. Preocupa busqué el contacto con sus ojos para poder obtener algún indicativo de lo que esta mujer pretendía.

_- ¿Te sientes bien Hermione?-_ me preguntó con evidente preocupación deteniendo el movimiento de su pulgar sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan vivos, con tanta energía… perdida en mis pensamientos olvide responder a su pregunta.

_- Je suis desolé… no debería…haberte incomodado...-_ dijo con voz temblorosa mientras volvía a intentar retirar la mano y yo por segunda vez en esa noche se lo impedí. _"¿Cómo es posible?" esta mujer podría obtener cuanto quisiera de mi sin necesidad de pedir permiso, pues ya lo había hecho una vez, pero aquí estaba preocupada por hacerme sentir incómoda ante un simple toque ¿irónico verdad?"._

_- Tranquila Fleur…estoy bien…- _le dije haciendo que la preocupación desapareciera de sus ojos. No podía dejar de mirarla sentía tanta curiosidad por ella y su extraña forma de comportarse. Estaba claro que Fleur tenía una personalidad compleja, era como tener todas las mujeres en una, seductora, altiva, inteligente, gentil_… "Honestamente ¿Quien podría culparme por sentir fascinación por una mujer así?"._

La rubia exhaló un suspiro mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té, yo la imité sin apartar los ojos de ella haciendo que una pequeña gota del líquido caliente resbalara de mis labios. Fleur acompañó el recorrido de la gota con sus ojos y pude ver como se mordía el labio inferior. Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras alcanzaba una pequeña servilleta que había sobre la mesa.

-_Hermione… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?_- Sus ojos ahora estaban posados en su taza de té.

"_¿Oh Merlín Qué querrá preguntarme esta mujer? ¿Qué se supone que debo contestarle?, no quiero que note lo nerviosa que estoy, lo mejor será hacerse la interesante_".

- _Mmm…Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras, ya decidiré yo si te contesto…- _

Una de sus cejas se arqueó y ladeo la cabeza _"¿Qué estará tramando?"Pensé._

_- ¿Porque no tienes novia?- _

_- No sé… ¿Por qué no la tienes tú?- "¿A dónde pretende llegar?"._

_- Bueno…en mi caso se debe a mi Herencia Veela…es un poco complicado…- _respondió con un ligero tono de amargura, no me había parado a pensar que se sentiría al ser como Fleur y lo que aquello acarreaba.

_- Bueno…supongo que en mi caso se debe a mi Herencia familiar…- _Sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad _-¿Herencia Familiar?-_

_- Así es, los Granger tenemos un carácter complicado…- La rubia emitió una risita cantarina- Creo que se a que te refieres…- _Traté de fingir enfado ante su comentario haciendo que su risa se hiciese más estridente.

_- ¿Puedo hacer yo ahora una pregunta personal?_- le dije una vez que dejó de reírse.

_- Por supuesto, avant…_- me animó sin dejar de mirarme.

_- ¿Cómo funciona "tu encanto"?-_ Sentí mis mejillas calentarse un poco.

_- Mmm…est a peu compliqué…hay personas que son bastante sensibles…y otras no tanto…como tú-_

_- ¿Cómo yo?-_ arqueé una ceja- _no creo que yo sea un buen ejemplo…-_

_- ¿Eso crees?-_preguntó_ "¿Acaso no está más que claro?"._

_- Es evidente que yo ya he sucumbido a tus encantos_- Dije de manera tajante al rememorar lo ocurrido entre nosotras la última vez.

_- Te equivocas ma Chérie, si así fuese no podríamos estar manteniendo esta conversación_- una sonrisa sarcástica se había dibujado en su rostro y yo me sentía un tanto confusa- _¿Acaso eso no depende de ti?_-

_- No del todo, a veces mi magia reacciona ante algunas personas…trata de atraerlas…es algo que yo no puedo controlar_- Podía sentir como comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

_- ¿Entonces?- _

_- Tu pareces resistirte...-_ Solté un bufido de desacuerdo.

_- Creo que no eres lo suficientemente consciente de lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser el encanto de una Veela, por si no lo sabes…mi magia se dispara cuando estas a mi alrededor- _Tragué saliva con dificultad y sentí los músculos de mi vientre contraerse. – _creo que puedo notarlo…-_dije mientras me tocaba la muñeca rememorando el hormigueo que había sentido cuando su pulgar me rozó- _Pues a pesar de ello te resistes con bastante facilidad, cualquiera se me habría abalanzado encima sin necesidad de rozarle- _parecía tan sorprendida como disgustada.

_- Bueno…ese no es mi estilo…- _dije organizando la información en mi cerebro.

_- ¿Y cuál es tu estilo?_-

Tomé otro sorbo de té intentando obtener algo de tiempo antes de responder, _"¿Estaba tratando de ponerme contra las cuerdas?"._

_- No creo que tenga un estilo…- _Mientras tomaba el sorbo de té como consecuencia de mi nerviosismo otra gota se deslizó por mis labios _"Mierda"_, traté de alcanzar la servilleta para volver a limpiarme pero para mi sorpresa la rubia ya se me había adelantado_. _

_- Permítame Mademoiselle_- dijo mientras limpiaba el recorrido de la gota. Sus ojos estaban posados en mis labios.

_- Veo que tú si tienes estilo…-_ Me gané una sonrisa socarrona de su parte.

_- Oui, pero parece que contigo no funciona…- _intentó sonar decepcionada.

_- Yo no estaría tan segura…- "¿En serio Hermione? ¿Se lo vas a poner tan fácil? ¡Solo te falta desnudarte, atarte y meterte en su cama!" _me gritó mi subconsciente.

Fleur interpretó esto como una clara señal de luz verde y comenzó a acercase con lentitud hacia mí, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran relativamente cerca. La francesa no se hizo esperar a pesar de la languidez de sus movimientos y me besó. Yo estaba preparada para recibir uno de sus besos dominantes, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así, más bien todo lo contrario, fue un beso dulce y casto apenas un ligero roce. Posteriormente se separó unos milímetros para observarme como si tratase de cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

Cuando vio que no había ningún tipo de resistencia por mi parte, volvió a conectar nuestros labios. Los suyos eran suaves como el tacto de una pluma, y se movían con lentitud y destreza, rozó la punta de mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo no me lo pensé dos veces antes de concedérselo.

El contacto fue como una descarga eléctrica, a pesar de la suavidad y cuidado que estaba teniendo podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a correr con euforia por mis venas.

Ella rompió nuestro beso para tomar un poco de aire como si tratase de calmar sus nervios, puede oír como susurraba muy cerca de mis labios _-Hermione, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi magia, te lo aseguro…- _La miré a los ojos sorprendida por su afirmación _"¿Estaba preocupada por eso?",_ enseguida comencé a besarla con algo más de pasión.

La boca de Fleur me tenía embriagada era como beber del mismísimo néctar de los dioses, algo simplemente adictivo.

Me sorprendí a mi misma dominando el beso y la situación. Sin saber cómo me había trasladado a horcajadas sobre la rubia, mis manos se habían enredado en sus sedosos cabellos dorados, y estaba disfrutando del placer que me proporcionaba su boca. Sus manos me sujetaron por las caderas pegándome a su cuerpo y no pude evitar estremecerme ante la cercanía.

Podía sentir como me iba perdiendo cada vez más en aquel beso, el aire en mis pulmones comenzaba a escasear, pero aun así no quería despegar mis labios de los suyos.

Cuando el aire se convirtió en una necesidad no me quedo más remedio que separarme puesto que no quería caer inconscientes por la falta de oxigeno y perderme la oportunidad de seguir besándola.

_- Merlín_- susurré cerca de la comisura de sus labios a la vez que tragaba bocanadas de aire. Fleur también respiraba con dificultad y parecía tener problemas para hablar - _Vaya…eso…eso…ha estado trés bien- _

_- Cuando quieras lo repito_ – dije bastante satisfecha de mi misma.

_- ¿Estás segura?-_ en el azul de sus ojos pude ver un poco de duda, pero también había deseo y ternura. – _Estoy segura Fleur_- los ojos de la rubia se cerraron y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

_- Creo...creo…que podríamos estar más cómodas en mi habitación_- dijo mientras se mordía el labio y trazaba círculos sobre mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

Me puse de pie y le extendí la mano para que se incorporase. – _Tu habitación…es la del fondo ¿verdad?-_ Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír y me guió hacia el dormitorio sujetándome de la mano. Podía sentir el nerviosismo y la emoción en mi cuerpo, hubiese dado lcualquier cosa por una copa de vino para calmar.

Cuando entré en la habitación, lo primero que vi fue la extensa cama que se encontraba enfrente. Oí como la puerta se cerraba con un "click" y me giré para ver a Fleur que se encontraba con la espalda pegada en la puerta.

La mirada en los ojos de la rubia era casi indecente y me dejó prácticamente sin palabras. Solté un largo suspiro mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara frente a mí, su pulgar rozó mi labio inferior y acto seguido me besó con dulzura.

-_Túmbate chérie_- susurró contra mis labios y así lo hice.

Se deslizó hasta el centro de la habitación quedando justamente enfrente.

A pesar de que la tenue luz de la habitación estaba encendida podía ver como la luz de la luna revoloteaba a través de la ventana abierta haciendo que la piel pálida de Fleur brillara con un aire de misterio y sensualidad. _"Merlín…se ve…Hermosa…"._

La rubia enseguida se quitó el jersey que llevaba y lo dejó caer a un lado, dándome una buena vista panorámica que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo puesto que la Veela no llevaba sujetador. Acto seguido deslizó las manos por su propio vientre hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones y comenzó a deslizarlos lentamente por sus piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo por su propio peso.

Mordí mi labio inferior para reprimir un gemido mientras oraba_ "Merlín no dejes que esta mujer me mate de un paro cardíaco sin antes tenerla"._

Fleur comenzó a acercarse hasta llegar al borde de la cama, y se deslizó sobre ella hasta quedar encima de mí. Con la punta de la nariz rozó mis labios haciéndome sonreír.

– _Eres…un ángel…-_ escapó de mis labios ganándome una risita de su parte.

_- Uno caído ¿quizás?-_ susurró en mi oído antes de comenzar a besarme por el cuello. Eran besos tiernos y delicados pero no por ello su efecto dejaba de ser tan intenso.

_- ¿Puedo desnudarte?_- Su aliento me hizo cosquillas.

_- Si, por favor…_-

Comenzó a tirar de mi suéter hacia arriba y por primera vez en la noche noté el aire frio de Londres que entraba por la ventada, pero poco me importó, tenía el cuerpo de Fleur para hacerme entrar en calor.

Enseguida comencé a sentir las caricias fantasmas recorrer todo mi cuerpo, su tacto era suave, apenas un roce, pero me estaba haciendo enloquecer. Cuando su mano comenzó a moverse con dulzura sobre mi vientre, los músculos de mi estomago se tensaron

_-Tranquila Chérie_- sus palabras resbalaron en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciese.

"_¿Tranquila? ¿Quién puede estar tranquila con semejante mujer desnudándote?"._

Las hábiles manos de la rubia llegaron al inicio de mis pantalones y los deslizó entre mis piernas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de mi muslo a la vez que su boca jugaba con el lóbulo de oreja.

Sus manos vagaron por todo mi cuerpo, prendiéndolo en llamas. Cuando no le quedó más piel que tocar y besar, desabrochó mi sujetador y los deslizó por mis brazos. Su boca comenzó a descender rumbo a mis pechos, con la yema de los dedos delineo la aréola antes de pasar la lengua por uno de mis pezones y succionarlo con cuidado. Mi espalda se arqueo al sentir la húmeda y cálida boca de Fleur. Posteriormente repartió la misma acción con el otro hasta quedar satisfecha.

Lentamente continuó depositando besos ardientes por mi torso hasta llegar al hueso de mi cadera el cual mordió haciendo que mis caderas se alzaran.

_- Fleur…_- su nombre escapó de mis labios a modos de suplica, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar esta tortura.

_- Tranquila_…- volvió a repetir y un suspiro de frustración escapó de mis labios.

El aliento de su risita cantarina golpeó contra mi piel haciendo que se me erizase.

Lentamente comenzó a deslizar el elástico de mis bragas por mis piernas.

Cuando las retiró por completo comenzó a plantar besos en la cara interna de mis muslos y yo podía sentir mis piernas temblar cuando las sujeto para separarlas.

_- ¿Estás nerviosa?- _la oí decir mientras comenzaba a besarme por la zona de la ingle.

_- Ansiosa más bien…_- conseguí responder con dificultas cuando sentí su aliento chocar con mi entre-pierna.

_-Tranquila… te prometo que merecerá la pena- _y antes de que pudiese articular palabra la lengua de Fleur se deslizó entre mis piernas hasta llegar a mi perla sensible haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara y de mi boca saliese un sonoro gemido. Esto pareció animarla ya que volvió a repetir la acción varias veces.

La boca de Fleur parecía conocer a la perfección todos mis puntos sensibles, allá donde chupara, lamiera o succionada conseguía hacer que mi cuerpo se retorciese hasta hacerme llegar a la cúspide del placer. Cuando vio que mi cuerpo ya no podía más comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hacia mi boca.

_- Chérie, tu sabor es adictivo...-_ susurró en mi oído mientras yo intentaba recordar cómo se respiraba.

Tratando de recobrar la compostura como buenamente podía le dije _– Creo que yo no he tenido el placer de probarte aun…-_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir la ausencia del cuerpo cálido de la Veela que había estado abrazándome toda noche. Eché un rápido vistazo al reloj que había sobre una de las mesitas, aun me quedaban un par de horas antes de entrar a trabajar.<p>

_- ¿Fleur?_- la llamé pero no obtuve respuesta. _"Pobre, estará preparando el desayuno seguramente". _

Sobre la cama encontré una bata blanca que pertenecía a la rubia, podía sentir su aroma en aquella prenda así que me la puse antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo oí la voz de Fleur algo exaltada_"¿Con quién estará discutiendo?",_ como la vez anterior me dirigí rumbo al salón esperando encontrarla de cara a la chimenea, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba sola…

Cuando entré en la habitación encontré a Fleur discutiendo en francés con una mujer algo mayor que ella. Enseguida los ojos azules de aquella mujer se posaron en mí, dándome una de las miradas mas gélidas y temibles que había sentido en mi vida.

_- ¿No vas a presentarnos?_- Dijo aquella mujer con un acento muy marcado.

En el rostro de la Veela más joven había un claro signo de preocupación- _Mére, ella es Hermione…una amiga, Hermione ella es Apolline, mi madre_-

Aquella mujer no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir incomoda, deslizó una mano envuelta en un guante de seda para saludar.

_-Mucho_ _gusto Mademoiselle-_ Dijo con un tono de voz nada amable. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder y solo oraba porque la tierra me tragase.

Traté de desaparecer de la habitación cuanto antes- _Bueno, las dejo para que hablen tranquilamente-_ dije antes de salir de la habitación pero aquella mujer me lo impidió.

_-No te molestes, yo ya me voy…-_ Volvió a mirarme de forma desagradable antes de dirigirse a su hija.

_-Fleur te espero para comer este fin de semana...-_ Volvió a mirarme de nuevo – y a ti también...-

_-¿Perdone?-_ dije perpleja

- _Mére… ¿Qué pretendes?-_ enseguida la voz de la rubia me sacó de mi estado catatónico.

- _¿Qué? Si eres capaz de meterla en tu cama, también puedes sentarla en mi mesa-_

_-¿no?-_ esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí. Yo no sabía que decir y Fleur parecía tan sorprendida como yo.

_-Bon, lo dicho, las espero este fin de semana…- _Y sin más aquella mujer desapareció de la habitación.

Miré a la Veela tratando de que me diera alguna explicación pero parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos…

* * *

><p><strong>Se han quedado con la sensación de: ¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?, si lo quieren saber…lean el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Honestamente creo que hay cosas del capítulo que podrían haber quedado mejor o que se pueden arreglar, pero llevo unos días con el estado de ánimo decaído. Aun así espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por todo, ¡Cuídense!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos capítulo once ya aquí. Sí, lo sé, sé que he tardado más de lo que acostumbro, pero es que ya he comenzado con mi rutina de clases, estudios, trabajo, etc. Por lo que tengo menos tiempo de lo que me gustaría, aun así no voy a abandonar la historia eso quiero que quede claro. La otra historia ira un poco más lenta ya que le voy a dar prioridad a esta.**

_**Stef-cullen:**_** Me alegra que te gustara. (Spoiler) la mama de Fleur va a tener "su papel" en esta historia o de momento eso tengo pensado (igual me da un "flus" de los míos y se me ocurre alguna cosa rara). Hermione dócil…bueno bueno…no sé si llamarlo dócil pero estará más…comprensiva. Espero que te guste este capítulo y te agradezco un montón los ánimos y reviews que me escribes en cada chapter, es un aliciente para continuar la historia, Un saludo y nos leemos.**

_**Anester**_**: Ay, me dio vergüenza y todo jajajajaa, me alegro que te hiciese gracia, siempre procuro darle alguna nota de humor a los capítulos (en la medida de lo posible), te agradezco los ánimos y que sigas la historia, Un saludo y nos leemos.**

_**Loriel:**_** ¡Ey gracias! me alegra que te gustara, si tenias ansias no te preocupes que aquí está ya el 11, espero que lo disfrutes, un saludo. (Siento no haberte contestado en el capitulo anterior, leí tu review, gracias).**

_**Liz:**_** Me alegra que te guste, y sí, ****a ver cómo se comporta la familia, esperemos que sean buenos… Un saludo y nos leemos.**

_**Lelenz33:**_** No te preocupes que no voy a abandonarla, gracias por el comentario y me alegra mucho que te gustase, yo también soy una fan de esta pareja y espero que más gente se anime a escribir historias sobre ellas. También espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Un saludo y nos leemos.**

**No me enrollo más. Como siempre los personajes y la historia de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**¡Espero que disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV FLEUR<strong>

Me desperté temprano en la mañana al sentir la brisa fresca londinenses chocar contra mi cuerpo desnudo, intenté alcanzar la sabana con la mano para cubrirme pero me fue imposible. Me giré despacio para ver porque no conseguía mi objetivo y encontré a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos revueltos durmiendo plácidamente envuelta en mi sabana. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras la miraba hipnotizada por su belleza, su rostro se veía distendido y relajado, su cuerpo acompasado por la respiración subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Enseguida la tentación de acercarme a ella y besarla me invadió, pero viendo la hora que era preferí dejarla descansar un rato más ya que anoche ninguna durmió lo suficiente.

Me puse de pie y cerré la ventana para evitar que cogiese frío. Caminé de puntillas hasta llegar a mi armario, de allí saqué un par de batas de seda, una de color negro y otra blanca, me puse la de color negro y dejé la otra con cuidado sobre la cama para cuando se despertase.

Salí cuidadosamente de la habitación y me dirigí rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Antes de entrar en la cocina escuché un ruido procedente del salón. Cuando entre allí vi como las llamas de la chimenea empezaron a crepitar antes de que apareciese el rostro de mi madre.

_-Fleur, ¿Estás ahí?- _Decía la imagen formada entre las llamas.

_-Oui mére, ¿Qué pasa_?- La imagen del fuego se apagó y segundos después apareció en el salón de mi departamento._ "Merde, ¿Qué querrá? Debe de ser importante si se ha tomado la molestia de aparecerse aquí". _Mi madre no era una gran fan de Londres ni de su gente.

_-Fleur Isabelle Delacour_- La oí decir y enseguida supe que estaba metida en problemas puesto que solo usaba mi nombre completo cuando quería hablar de cosas serias. - _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Mademoiselle-._

La invité a sentarse cordialmente.

La relación con mi madre podría clasificarse como buena siempre y cuando hiciese lo que ella diga. Esto había sido así hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad. Siempre me había considerado su ojito derecho, la primogénita, la hija que toda madre querría tener, atenta, inteligente, obediente, y con saber estar, a diferencia de Gabrielle, quien era el ojito derecho de mi padre, revoltosa, traviesa y consentida.

Mi madre le permitía todo esto ya que era la pequeña y sobre sus hombros no recaía la responsabilidad del apellido Delacour tal y como me ocurría a mí.

Yo había estado de acuerdo con ello puesto que desde mi nacimiento había sido criada con una rectitud y disciplina impuesta por ma mére.

Cuando cumplí los 18 años e ingresé en la universidad de Medimagia aquello cambió, tuve la oportunidad de experimentar una vida sin tantas complicaciones ni remilgamientos. Con la ausencia del autocontrol que ejercía sobre mí, me permití el lujo de relacionarme con todo tipo de personas y hacer cosas que hasta ese momento no había hecho, cosas tan simples y triviales como decidir por mi misma que quería, como lo quería y cuando lo quería.

Cuando acabé la universidad mi madre comprendió que yo ya no era niña y que podía tomar las riendas de mi vida, esto nos llevó a varios desacuerdos y como consecuencia nuestra relación se vio un tanto afectada. A pesar de que había entendido y aceptado que yo ya era una mujer adulta que podía tomar sus propias decisiones había un tema sobre el que ambas nunca estuvimos ni estaremos de acuerdo.

Ella se sentó con disgusto en el sofá y yo la imité.

-_Fleur, ¿No tienes nada que contarme?- _Empleó el mismo tono acusador que usaba cuando tenía 6 años y me pillaba haciendo magia a escondidas con Gabrielle.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?-_ Honestamente no sabía de lo que me está hablando. Ella inspiro una notable cantidad de aire por la nariz tratando de mantener la compostura antes de volver a hablar.

- _Ayer encontré a Gabrielle husmeando en la biblioteca familiar, evidentemente esos libros están ahí a vuestra disposición siempre que los necesitéis, pero lo que me llamó ponderosamente la atención, era el tipo de lectura en el que estaba interesada…_- hizo una pausa antes de continuar y sus ojos me analizaron milimétricamente, _"Merde"_ pensé – _¿Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?-_ Negué con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar un todo de voz adecuado con el que mentirle descaradamente.

Mi madre resopló y pude ver como sus fosas nasales se contraían, era el tipo de gesto que hacían todos los Delacour cuando comenzaban a enfadarse.

_- Chérie, voutre soeur estaba leyendo "le Veela et leurs partenaires" ¿Eso no te dice nada?-_ Tomé una respiración profunda para calmar mis nervios.

_- Oui, Gabrielle y yo hablamos hace una semana. Tenía una pequeña duda con respecto a algo relacionado con nuestra especie, pero no era nada importante- _

_- ¿Tenias dudas sobre les couples_?- Preguntó mi madre con todo acusador.

_- Algo así, pero ya te he dicho que no es importante_-El enfado se hizo visible en su cara, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación muchas veces y siempre terminaba igual. – _Tu nunca te has tomado enserio tu herencia Veela y lo que ello supone_- Espetó.

Resoplé dejando evidencias de las pocas ganas que tenía de volver a tratar este tema.

_- Fleur, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá…?-_ la interrumpí- _Ya basta mére, no voy a volver a hablar sobre ello-. _Los ojos de mi madre empezaron a brillar con furia.

_- No me hables así fille, te recuerdo que soy voutre mére, y vamos a tener esta conversación las veces que haga falta, porque ya va siendo hora de que empieces a tomarte enserio lo que supone ser una Veela, ¿A caso quieres tener una vida desdichada?- _

El tono de nuestras voces comenzó a alzarse por encima de lo normal y abandonamos el cortés inglés para discutir en francés.

Yo me había olvidado por completo de que en una de las habitaciones del departamento se encontraba Hermione descansado. Cuando la castaña apareció en bata sentí que el estomago me daba vueltas _"justo en el momento oportuno", _vi como mi madre clavaba sus gélidos ojos en ella intentado fulminarla con la mirada y mi sangre comenzó a hervir como si de una amenaza se tratase.

Apenas pude articular palabra cuando mi madre me instó a presentársela, las mejillas de Hermione estaban salpicadas de un rubor que la hacía verse hermosa aunque no fuesen las condiciones más idóneas.

Su presencia me desestabilizó y mi madre aprovechó la oportunidad para salirse con la suya. No había quedado satisfecha en absoluto con nuestra discusión y haciendo uso de su impertinencia me obligó a asistir a una comida familiar este fin de semana, y no conforme con ello, también obligó a la castaña a asistir. _"¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada? ¿Y Que pretendía con esto?"._ Ella por lo general nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocer a ninguna de "mis amigas", es más lo consideraba una falta de respeto por mi parte hacia mi "compañero" y lo desaprobaba completamente, la mayoría de nuestras discusiones giraban en torno a ese tema.

Después de que mi madre desapareciera del departamento tardé un rato en reaccionar. Hermione se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del salón observándome, el rubor en sus mejillas aun no se había disipado. _"pobre…en menudo lio la he metido, todo por culpa de mi madre, ¿Qué se había creído?, ella no era nadie para dirigir la vida de los demás, estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer su santa voluntad_" _"Lo había estropeado todo" pensé._

No se me _ocurrió_ otra cosa más que disculparme ante la castaña por las palabras de mi madre, evidentemente ella no estaba obligada a asistir a ninguna comida y así se lo hice saber – _Chérie, Je suis desolé. No puedo creer que…bon, no tienes que ir a ninguna parte que no quieras, no te preocupes._-. Estaba bastante avergonzada apenas tenía palabras para explicar cómo me sentía, hablar con Hermione de por si me resultaba complicado ya que apenas habíamos comenzado a tener relación, y si encima le añadías tener que disculparte por el comportamiento extraño de mi madre, era el colmo.

Ella sorprendentemente se mostró bastante comprensiva- _No, tranquila Fleur…quiero decir a sido todo un poco extraño, pero supongo que debe de ser extraño también para ella ir a casa de su hija y encontrarse a una desconocida en paños menores-_ Me mostró una tímida sonrisa tratando de restarle importancia al asunto aunque el rubor seguía presente en su rostro.

_- Bon, en tu defensa tengo que decir que te ves preciosa tan solo llevando esa bata_ – comenté mientras me acercaba a ella y envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

_- Vaya, nos acaba de pillar tu madre, pero veo que tu estado de ánimo sigue siendo bastante bueno_- acompañó su comentario con un carraspeo, aun se veía incómoda así que la dejé libre.

-_Uhum… ya te he dicho que tú no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Ven vamos a desayuna_- la tomé de la mano con cuidado y la llevé hasta la cocina donde preparamos el desayuno. Apenas teníamos algo más de una hora antes de ir al trabajo y ella aun tenía que aparecerse en su casa para prepararse. Intenté aprovechar hasta el último minuto de su compañía.

Cuando estuvo lista para irse me volví a disculpar por lo ocurrido, Hermione se vea mucho más relajada y tranquila e intentó restarle importancia al asunto. En seguida en mi mente comenzaron a formase dudas _"¿Volveré a verla? ¿Cuándo? ¿Debería decirle algo o espero a que ella me llame?". _No me atreví a decir nada puesto que no estaba preparada para recibir algún tipo de rechazo. Ella tampoco comentó nada, tan solo me dio un beso, un beso que me dejó con ganas de más y una estúpida sonrisa entre los labios antes de que se desapareciese.

Con la amargura de no saber cuándo nos volveríamos a ver me dispuse a prepararme para ir al trabajo…

* * *

><p><strong>POV HERMIONE<strong>

"_¡Merlín! menos mal que he conseguido llegar a tiempo"_ pensé mientras caminaba por el Atrio del Ministerio de magia.

Me sentía completamente agotada puesto que apenas había descansado la noche anterior y estaba segura de que haber trasnochado me pasaría factura hoy. Y efectivamente así fue, entre el cansancio, la noche con Fleur y el despertar con su madre, me había mantenido distraída gran parte de la mañana, menos mal que contaba con John para mantenerme informada de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, puesto que mi cabeza estaba en otra parte y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien y contarle lo que me estaba pasando, quizás solo así podría concentrarme o despejar algunas de mis dudas. Y como si Merlín hubiese escuchado mis plegarias, recibí un mensaje de Ginny _"Mi ángel ¿Salvador?"_ pensé.

Quedé con ella para la hora del almuerzo aprovechando que hoy tenía el día libre y yo necesitaba hablar con alguien lo antes posible.

Miré el reloj cuando recibí una respuesta afirmativa de su parte, tan solo quedaban un par de horas para el almuerzo. Sintiéndome un poco más tranquila conseguí concentrarme y emplear el tiempo de manera bastante productiva.

Dos reuniones más tarde y con la mitad del trabajo hecho. Salí del despacho para dirigirme a mi cita con Ginny.

Como de costumbre la pelirroja me estaba esperando allí, con la comida ya ordenada y una copa de _"agua con misterio_" en su mano.

_- ¿Qué hay Herms?-_ me saludo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

_- Hola Ginny_ – Dije mientras tomaba asiento.

_- Te ves cansada…_- apuntó antes de continuar hablando – _Bueno, cuéntame…-_

No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar a pesar de tener bastante confianza con la joven Weasley ya que era mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger no se caracteriza por ser muy elocuente en temas de faldas.

- _Pues…veras…- "debería de haberle explicado por encima en el mensaje, de ese modo hubiese sido mucho más fácil"_

- _Se trata de Fleur ¿verdad?- _interrumpió mis divagaciones_ "Merlín como adoro la facilidad que tiene para saber que me ocurre"- ¿Os habéis acostado?-_ Me puse colorada_ "vaya quizás me conoce demasiado"._

_- Sí, pero no se trata de eso…- _En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras daba un sorbo de su copa. Yo la imité tomando un largo trago de mi vaso de agua.

_- Veras…ayer me quedé a dormir en casa de Fleur-_ Luché para intentar no sonrojarme ante mi revelación.

_- ¿A dormir?- _Dijo tratando de hacerse la graciosa. Yo obvie su pregunta. _– Y esta mañana cuando me desperté, encontré a su madre allí_-

_- ¿Ya has conocido a tu suegra?, No sabía que ibais tan rápido…¿Esta comida es para entregarme la invitación de boda?- _preguntó entre risas. Enseguida abandonó las bromas cuando vio la seriedad en mi rostro.

_- Fleur estaba discutiendo con su madre cuando las sorprendí esta mañana y lo más sorprendente es que me ha invitado a comer este fin de semana, pero no creo que haya sido una invitación por cortesía…-_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó._

_- Esa mujer no me ha dado muy buena impresión, parecía querer fulminarme con la mirada, estaba claro que mi presencia no le agradaba._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te ha invitado?-_

_- No lo sé, pero no pienso ir-_

_- ¿Y Fleur? ¿Qué ha dicho?- _preguntó con interés_._

_- Se sentía tan incómoda y sorprendida como yo, se ha disculpado varias veces, su madre no ha sido especialmente amable-_

_- No se amiga, igual deberías ir- _las palabras de Ginny me dejaron anonadadas_._

_- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué pinto yo allí?- _Dije alzando la voz un poco_._

_- ¿A ti te gusta la rubia? ¿Quieres algo serio con ella?- _Preguntó Ginevra aunque sonaba más a una afirmación.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos por un instante ya que no sabía exactamente que responder. Fleur me gustaba, pero no sabía si quería algo serio con ella o al menos tan serio como para conocer a su familia.

_- Me gusta, pero…Ginny, conocer a su familia tan pronto…solo nos hemos acostado un par de veces, apenas nos conocemos bien-_ dije con sinceridad.

_- Han sido tres veces. Y quizás deberías pensártelo un poco, ten en cuenta que si las cosas entre ustedes van bien, no querrás que su familia se lleve una mala impresión de tu parte por rehusar la invitación-_

_- ¿Llevas la cuenta?, además ya no creo que pueda causar una buena impresión…_- dije más para mí misma que para la pelirroja quien me miraba de manera confusa

_- ¿A qué te refieres?- _

"Quizás debería de haberme quedado callada" pensé. – _Pues…veras…la madre de Fleur…me vio prácticamente desnuda, bueno…llevaba una bata encima, pero no tapaba mucho la verdad…- _Volví a sonrojarme al recordar lo ocurrido_._

Ginny intentó mantenerse seria aunque seguramente se estaba imaginando la escena y eso se lo dificultaba- _Pues con más motivos amiga, os ha pillado prácticamente con el carrito de los helados, ¿Qué clase de impresión quieres dar? Si no vas a comer a su casa se pensará que solo te la querías tirar y ya está_- "quizás tiene razón" _– Además pobre Fleur, va a tener que defenderse de todas las preguntas que le hagan ella sola_-

Solté un largo suspiro, no quería que Fleur pensara que era una cobarde o que tan solo era un simple polvo pero conocer a su familia… eso era demasiado para mí.

_- Bueno…déjame pensarlo_…-

Ginevra y yo continuamos nuestro almuerzo, yo permanecí la mayor parte del tiempo callada respondiendo muy escuetamente a sus preguntas banales, mis pensamientos estaban debatidos entre sí ir o no ir a la comida con los padres de la Francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>En este capítulo quería retomar lo que ocurrió al final del anterior y dar unas pequeñas pinceladas sobre Fleur y la relación con su madre porque creo que es importante. Espero que os haya gustado, entretenido o divertido, bueno ya me lo dejaran saber en sus comentarios, les mando un saludo y nos leemos ¿Pronto? .<strong>

**¡Cuídense y gracias!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo ¿Verdad?, más del que me gustaría os lo aseguro, espero que me hayáis echado de menos aunque sea un **_**pelín**_**. No podéis imaginaros los difícil y complicado que me ha resultado subir este capítulo, si el día tiene 24h yo estoy ocupada 27h (si fuese posible).**

**En fin de verdad que siento haber tardando tanto, saben que soy de actualizar rápido, pero no he podido lo prometo, y como se que una disculpa no es suficiente, aquí les traigo este capítulo a modo de redención.**

_**Lunaazul88:**_** Me emocioné y todo con tu comentario xD, es que tus historias Fleurmione me gustan bastante, y estoy segura de no ser la única por aquí, por si las moscas y si hay alguien que no las ha leído…Enserio ¿A que estáis esperando?. Te mando otro **_**abrazote**_** y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

_**Guest: **_**Para mí es siempre un placer leer tus comentarios sobre todo cuando son tan extensos, las incertidumbres que planteabas aun no se han resuelto, pero lo harán, aun así espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por el coment. Otro mega abrazo para ti.**

_**Flavia:**_** O.o ¿En serio? Esa historia me la tienes que contar, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, espero que estés ya mejor, me da gusto volver a leer un comentario tuyo. Cuídate y ten cuidado con el fuego que queda xD. (Sorry por el chiste malo).**

_**Lelenz23:**_** jajajaja, eso esperamos todas, de momento la única que se la come es Fleur **_**("bada bum tsss")**_**, pero igual…me das una idea, xD. Muchas gracias por el comentario y los ánimos, espero que te guste el capítulo y sigas la historia. Un saludo.**

_**Aki02:**_** Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste. Un saludo.**

_**Liz**_**: Se acerca, se acerca, pero no será en este capítulo. Aun así espero que te guste, un saludo.**

**P.D: (Que largo me ha quedado esto) Ya saben como siempre Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV FLEUR <strong>

Me encontraba en la sala de descanso del hospital tomándome una taza de café que sabía a rayos, no pude evitar esbozar una mueca de asco al dar el primer sorbo _"¿A caso no hay presupuesto suficiente para comprar un café decente?"_. Me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas incómodas que había allí mientras pensaba que a este lugar le vendría bien un lavado de imagen, el color de las paredes era deprimente al igual que el mobiliario, supongo que será para evitar que pasemos demasiado tiempo aquí.

Miré el reloj que había colgado de la pared, eran las 20:30 y aun me quedaba varias horas más de trabajo puesto que hoy tenía guardia. Estaba deseando acabar mi jornada, tenía una cefalea horrible desde primera hora de la mañana y las pociones que me había tomado no me habían hecho efecto alguno. Solté un largo suspiro mientras me ponía de pie para dirigirme rumbo a mi consulta.

Caminé por el largo pasillo prácticamente desierto hasta llegar al ascensor sintiendo el cansancio en mi cuerpo.

_- Doctora Delacour necesito que me firme el alta para el paciente de la habitación 15- _Me dijo una enfermera mientras me entregaba la documentación junto a un bolígrafo_. _Lo firmé y acto seguido entré en el ascensor_. _

Volví a mirar mi reloj mientras ascendía hasta la tercera planta _20:37_," _debería echar una cabezadita y ver si así consigo mitigar el dolor de cabeza". Pensé._

Las noches de guardia eran lo peor, teníamos que dormir a intervalos pendientes de recibir alguna llamada de urgencia.

Mientras entraba en mi despacho me sobresalté al escuchar mi teléfono móvil vibrar, eché un vistazo y no reconocí el número que aparecía en la pantalla, aun así contesté.

_- ¿Allô? ¿Quién es?_- dije con evidente tono de cansancio.

_- Si, hola Fl-Fleur, ¿Qué tal? Soy Her-Hermione_- oí una voz tímida del otro lado _"¿Es cierto? ¿Es ella_?". No podía creerlo. En ese momento mi corazón tamborileo con fuerza.

_- Hola Hermione_…- No sabía que decir la llamada me había cogido desprevenida.

_- Hola Fleur_…- El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos pero a mí me resultó eterno. Oí como la mujer del otro lado del aparato se aclaraba la garganta.

_- Veras...Te llamó por lo ocurrido esta mañana…- _el corazón se me comprimió al recordarlo –_ ¿Qué día tienes pensado que vayamos a casa de tus padres?- _Preguntó con tranquilidad.

_- ¿Vayamos? Em... ¿Tú…vas a venir? ¿Quieres venir?_- Me sentía como una completa estúpida puesto que sus palabras habían sido claras, pero quería estar 100% segura de lo que había oído.

_- Bueno…tu_ _madre nos ha invitado a ambas, no quiero ser descortés- _Su voz ahora denotaba un poco de nerviosismo y dudas.

_- Oui…pero no le hagas caso, ya te dije que no tienes porque venir, no tienes ningún compromiso_- medité durante unos segundos antes de seguir hablando- _No me malinterpretes, me encantaría que vinieses pero…no quiero que te sientas incómoda - _Me resultaba emocionante la idea de pasar tiempo con Hermione pero esta no era la forma que tenía pensada para hacerlo…más bien todo lo contrario.

_- Bueno…tu madre me ha visto prácticamente desnuda creo que después de eso cualquier otra situación me resultara como un paseo por el parque- "Yo no estaría tan segura"_Pensé-,_ - Además es solo una comida- _Dijo la castaña con bastante seguridad. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante las conclusiones de la británica.

_- Bon…los Delacour llamamos "ir a comer a casa" a pasar todo un fin de semana- _Pude oír como tragaba saliva con fuerza _"seguramente se echara atrás"_.

_- ¿Estás ahí?- _Pregunté al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

_- Si-Si, ¿Todo el fin de semana dices?- _Preguntó con evidente nerviosismo_ "casi puedo imaginar su cara de pánico y no puedo culparla, una cosa es ir a comer y cumplir como toda una dama, pero pasar un fin de semana…es algo excesivo, incluso para mí"._

_- Bueno…pues…- comenzó a balbucear "Se va a rajar" – Bueno…creo…deberías de haberme avisado con algo más de tiempo…- _Sentí lastima por ella así que intenté ayudarla_- Claro…debería haberte avisado…seguramente ya tendrás planes hechos, no te preocupes…-_

_- No, no tengo planes, solo que tengo que preparar mis cosas, me gusta organizarme con tiempo…- _Quedé perpleja ante su respuesta "¿De verdad va a venir?"

_- Bon…Lo siento…Em.…solo será un fin de semana, no tienes que preocuparte de preparar nada, en casa tenemos de todo y si necesitas algo en especial…siempre podemos echar mano de la magia ¿no?- _Sentía como las palabras salían con dificultad debido a la sorpresa y emoción.

_- De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo y a qué hora nos vemos?- Preguntó la castaña._

Me apoyé sobre la mesa de mi consulta y miré el calendario_ – Mm...¿Te parece bien el Viernes por la mañana en mi casa?_- Oí el ruido de unos papeles al otro lado _-¿Podría ser por la tarde mejor? ¿A Eso de las 5?-_ .

_- Claro, el Viernes a las 5 en mi casa-_ Intenté sonar lo más ecuánime posible, pero me resultaba casi imposible disimular la emoción.

_- De acuerdo, allí nos vemos-_

_- Si…allí nos vemos…- "Merlín gracias a dios, estábamos hablando por teléfono y esta mujer no podía ver la cara de imbécil que tenía en estos momentos"._

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos, antes de que la voz de Hermione volviese a aparecer acompañada de un carraspeo.

- _Bueno Fleur… seguro que estarás ocupada_…-La interrumpí inconscientemente – _No, no. Tranquila solo estoy trabajando…-_ " _Eso no ha sido una buena respuesta"_

- _Quiero decir, estoy de guardia pero es bastante aburrido _porque _no está ocurriendo nada, sino no estaría aquí hablando contigo, porque estaría atendiendo alguna urgencia, pero como no la hay, pues estoy en mi consulta…Sin hacer nada…bueno hablando contigo_- Una estúpida risita escapó de mis labios "¿_Merlín que pasa conmigo? ¿Me he vuelto stupide de repente?"._

Oí a la castaña reírse al otro lado del teléfono_- Ya… te he entendido- _

Volví a reír como una imbécil_- Y tú… ¿Estas ocupada?-_

_- Hace media hora que salí del trabajo y estaba en casa revisando unos documentos antes de llamarte_- Oí el ruido de un grifo.

_- Qué bien… ¿Y ahora te vas a ducha?-_ Las palabras escaparon de mis labios antes de poder pensar.

_- Sí, estoy preparando un baño- _Dijo de manera distraída.

Las imágenes de Hermione desnuda en la bañera cruzaron mi mente como un rayo y me mordí el labio inferior.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios – _Que envidia, mataría por un buen baño- _

Del otro lado me pareció oír algo parecido a una carcajada-_ Bueno, este está prácticamente listo, si quieres te lo cedo- _Su voz sonaba sincera e inocente.

_- Es un detalle de tu parte Chéri, pero estoy trabajando…además no podría robarte tu baño, como mucho podría compartirlo…- _cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, esperando no haber soñado demasiado directa_._

La castaña tardó un rato en contestar_- Te lo estaba cediendo generosamente, así que no es un robo- _

Mi moral se vino un poco abajo_._

_- Bon…aun así estoy trabajando, y yo soy bastante profesional- _"_solo te queda salvar el orgullo, Delacour"._

_- Entonces todo para mí- _Oí el ruido del agua del otro lado y supe que ya se había metido en la bañera_. "Oh mon dieu, cette femme va me tuer." _

"_Respira, Fleur". _Me dije a mi misma.

_- Presiento que ya estás en la bañera así que te dejo para que te bañes tranquilamente- _Mi voz sonaba un poco más áspera de lo normal.

_- No te preocupes, puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez- _Su voz se mantenía monótona _"¿Cómo lo conseguía?"._

_- ¿Hablar por teléfono y bañarte? No debe ser fácil con solo dos manos- _Intenté esquivar los pensamientos perturbadores que se iban sucediendo en mi imaginación.

_- Te sorprendería todo lo que puedo hacer con una sola mano- _Su voz sonó juguetona.

Tragué con fuerza, estaba claro que no me lo iba a poner nada fácil. Hermione había intentado aparentar inocencia y tranquilidad, pero tras ese comentario me di cuenta que no había nada de inocente en sus intenciones.

_- Serás la bruja más brillante de tu generación, pero ya he visto lo que puedes hacer y no creo que me sorprendas- "Este es mi juego, y no pienso dejar que me gane a él"._

_- Vaya Fleur, no sabía que fueses tan escéptica- _

_- Oui, al igual que tú chéri a mí solo me valen los hechos y cosas que se puedan demostrar- _Me sentía más confiada y segura, prácticamente la tenia justo donde yo quería.

_- Bien ¿Y qué sugieres?- _Preguntó en tono retador.

_- Mm…Sorpréndeme- _Tras escuchar la risita de Hermione, me acomode en la silla de mi consulta, y me humedecí los labios expectante ante su respuesta_._

_- Creo que deberías ponerte cómoda Fleur…- _Su voz sonaba bastante más grave que antes y hizo que la piel se me erizase – ¿_Sabes lo que me gustaría ahora mismo…_-

Justo cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante, alguien llamó a mi puesta_ -¡Merde!- _espeté desde lo más hondo de mi ser. – _Dame un segundo_- Dije como buenamente pude y en un par de zancadas llegué a la puerta.

La abrí con más fuerza de la necesaria _-¿Qué quieres?-_ dije incluso antes de ver de quien se trataba.

_- Vaya, menudo humor, ¿se que las urgencias de noche no son lo mejor pero podrías tratar de ser un poco más amable?- _Comentó mi compañero.

Mis fosas nasales se dilataron y traté de contenerme- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Miller?-

_- Te solicitan en urgencias. Intoxicación por poción multijugos, date prisa_ - Me dijo mientras me extendía el informe previo_- Te espero abajo-_

_- ¡Maldita sea!-_ volví a espetar. Me acerqué a la mesa y cogí el teléfono _- ¿Chéri?-_

_-_ _La reclaman Doctora Delacour_- Dijo a modo de mofa.

_- Oui…-_ musité.

_-_ _Esta bien, nos vemos el viernes. Que te sea leve_ – acompañó su comentario con una pequeña risotada.

_-_ _Merci, disfruta de tu baño_- Sonó más a lamento que otra cosa.

_-_ _De eso puedes estar segura. Au revoir, Fleur-_ Intentó imitar mi acento francés. No pude evitar reír con sorna.

_-_ _Au revoir, ma chéri- _

Después de colgar, Inhalé y exhalé una gran cantidad de aire, alise mi ropa, y con los documentos en la mano bajá a la sala de urgencias.

* * *

><p><strong>POV HERMIONE<strong>

Sumergí todo el cuerpo y la cabeza bajo el agua de la bañera como si tratase de esconderme, cuando no pude contener la respiración por más tiempo saqué la cabeza. Me sentía como una estúpida "¿_De verdad había estado a punto de tener sexo telefónico con Fleur?"_Mis mejillas se encendieron. Intenté consolarme con la idea de que ninguna de las dos hubiese sido capaz de llegar tan lejos, tan solo estábamos_… ¿Tonteando? ¿Jugando? . _Cuando el agua de la bañera comenzó a enfriarse me dispuse a salir de allí y envolverme en el albornoz.

Agarré una toalla para secarme el pelo y caminé hacia mi habitación donde oí a mi gato maullar mientras se movía entre mis pies.

_-¡Ey! pequeño amigo…tengo una noticia que creo que no te va a gustar mucho…- _El peludo animal volvió a maullar y yo me incliné para tomarlo entre mis brazos.

- _Me temo que vas a pasar el fin de semana con Ginny…_- El gato maulló y se revolvió entre mis brazos.

- _Sí, sé que no te fascina la idea, pero yo no voy a estar aquí, voy a pasar el fin de semana con Fleur y su familia-_ El estomago me dio un vuelco a causa de los nervios y la idea de pasar un fin de semana con gente que no conozco.

_- Sabes, ella no es muy fan de los gatos-_ El gato maulló en desacuerdo.

- _No tiene nada que ver contigo, estoy segura de que cuando te conozca te cogerá cariño-_ deposité al pequeño animal en el suelo.

Terminé de vestirme y volví a coger el teléfono para escribirle un mensaje de texto a Ginny.

¡_Hey Ginevra!, necesito que me hagas un favor._

_¿Podrías quedarte a Crookshanks este fin de semana?_

_Un saludo._

30 segundos más tardes el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Me dejé caer en el sofá antes de contestar.

_- Hola Ginny_-

_- ¿A dónde vas este fin de semana?- _Preguntó con interés.

_- Vaya…veo que tus modales mejoran con los años_- Dije de manera sarcástica. La oí bufar.

_- No te hagas la listilla conmigo y contéstame_- La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

_- Voy a pasar todo el fin de semana con la familia de Fleur, a eso lo llaman "ir a comer"_- mi voz tembló.

_- Wou, ¿Hablas en serio? ¿todo el fin de semana_?- Ginny estaba realmente sorprendida.

_- Claro que hablo en serio ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?-_ Dije exasperada.

_- Merlín...¿Todo el fin de semana con su familia?_- comentó

_- Ginevra no me ayudas. Te recuerdo que fue idea tuya, tú me animaste, más bien me persuadiste, ME MANIPULASTE, para que fuese_- mi voz sonaba irritada.

_- Bueno, para empezar creía que se trataba de una comida,¡una simple comida!, cosa de dos o tres horas como mucho, y además ¿Cómo iba yo a manipular a la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación? Tu eres mayor y más lista, no me culpes_-

Un rugido de frustración escapó de mis labios antes de soltar un largo suspiro – _Ginny ¿Crees que debería cancelarlo?, Quizás no lo he pensado lo suficiente, estoy actuando de manera impulsiva y yo no soy así…-_ comencé a entrar en estado de pánico.

- _Hey, ¡no!, ya no puedes echar marcha atrás, pobre Fleur ¿Qué va a pensar?, vale las cosas han cambiado un poco, pero el objetivo es el mismo, no dejar en la estacada a la rubia, venga señorita Granger demuestra que eres toda una Gryffindor_- Ginny sonaba segura y animada, por un segundo pensé que se estaba burlando de mí.

- _¿Estas manipulándome de nuevo?-_ Pregunté confusa.

- _No, solo intento ayudarte, vas a tener la posibilidad de pasar un fin de semana con la "francesita", este viaje puede ser crucial, podrás conocerla, convivir prácticamente con ella, será como un examen de compatibilidad- _Las palabras de la pelirroja parecían tener sentido pero…_- Ginevra, también estará su familia allí, no son unas vacaciones románticas, más bien todo lo contrario…-_

- _Sí, lo sé, pero no vais a estar las 24h del día con ellos, supongo…quiero decir, Fleur estará contigo y no dejará que te hagan sentir incómoda, además eres encantadora amiga, estoy segura de que se enamoraran todos de ti-_

Las palabras de la Weasley llenaron mi corazón de ternura_- No estás siendo objetiva, eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga-_

_- Sabes que no hay nadie más objetiva que yo, recuerdas hace dos años en el cumpleaños de Ron cuando te quisiste poner aquel vestido horrible para salir, fui yo la que te dijo que te quedaba falta…no hay nadie más objetiva que yo y lo sabes_-

Rodé los ojos antes sus comentario – _Si, si, si, está bien, De todos modos ya no había vuelta atrás…-_

- _Bien, y no te preocupes que yo me quedo con tu gato. Te prometo no intentar montarlo en mi escoba esta vez-_

- _Te lo agradecería, sobretodo él…_- No pude evitar reírme.

Continuamos hablando durante un rato más antes de irnos a descansar, Ginny continuó animándome, pero sabía que no me iba a echar atrás. Podían decirse muchas cosas de Hermione Granger pero jamás que era una cobarde o que dejaba a alguien en la estacada.

_ T __o be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos esto es todo por ahora, es un capitulo corto. Se que la historia va un poco lenta y que están deseando que Hermione conozca a la familia de Fleur y ver qué pasa allí ¿habrá movida? ¿Cómo creen que será la actitud de Apolline? ¿Se "comerá a Hermione?, les prometo que para el próximo capítulo sabrán más (Palabrita de escritora). Háganme saber si quieren lo que opinan, a través de review o MP o lechuza...<strong>

**Gracias por todo y perdón de nuevo por la tardanza. Actualizare la más rápido posible (dentro de mis posibilidades). Les mando un saludo muy grande.**

**¡Cuídense! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13 parte I

**Ladys and gentlemen, capítulo 13 ya disponible, es bastante extenso por lo que lo voy a dividir en dos partes. Las partes ( ) son traducciones, aunque no creo que sean necesarias, pero si hay alguien que esté más **_**pegado**_** que yo con los idiomas pues ahí va con traducción. Yo no hablo ni italiano…ni francés… así que puede haber errores.**

_**Karean:**_** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te quedaras con ganas de más ya que eso es buena señal, intento que los capítulos no se hagan muy largos o difíciles de entender, porque llega un punto en el que se hace pesado, así que me quedo bastante satisfecha por lo que me has dicho, gracias un saludo. ^^**

_**Lunaazul88:**_** No la animes mucho…que se viene arriba rápido jajaja, y tienes razón no lo van a tener fácil o por lo menos no se lo van a poner fácil. Espero que el caos de tu vida desaparezca y ese drama también, te mando muchos ánimos y gracias, ah y lo de abrazote si lo entendí, aunque no sabía que se decía en argentina, te mando otro.**

_**Flavia:**_** ya llegó, ya llegó, y ya me contaras si te ha merecido la pena la espera. Todavía espero tu MP, cuídate un abrazo.**

_**Lara Pond:**_** ¡OMG! Tu comentario se merece una publicación personal, me ha encantado, es de los comentarios que más me han emocionado y mas satisfacción me han hecho sentir, no solo por todas las cosas agradables que me has dicho, sino porque he tenido la sensación de que has comprendido todos y cada uno de los detalles, palabras, alusiones y cosas que haya podido decir y eso es…puff...es lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquiera. De vez en cuando me gusta escribir o soltar cosas que en un primer momento no tienen sentido o no llaman la atención, pero después en otro capítulo las retomo. Con respecto a lo del cliché tienes razón, pero ser Veela es lo que trae consigo, aunque pienso darle un pequeño giro de tuerca al asunto, pero no te puedo adelantar mucho porque eso sería Spoiler y le quito toda la intriga. No puedo hacer nada más que agradecerte tu comentario, que sigas la historia y dedicarte este capítulo. Un saludo y gracias.**

**Stef-cullen: Bien…jajajaja lo de la llamada…en un primer momento iba a culminar en un momento…"feliz" para ambas, peeeero como me interrumpieron mientras la estaba escribiendo dije ¿sí?, pues lo siento por vosotras chicas pero os vais a quedar a medias xD. La castaña está más dispuesta y lo va a dar todo…**

**Madre mía estas cosas cada día me quedan más largas. En fin que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 13 parte I<em>

**HERMIONE POV**

Volví a mirar el calendario que tenía sobre la mesa del despacho del Ministerio, llevaba todo el día bastante nerviosa, incluso un tic había aparecido en mi ojo derecho. Observé el reloj por trigésima segunda vez en la última hora. Hoy era viernes, la mayoría de mis compañeros contaban las horas, minutos y segundos para salir cuanto antes.

_- Señorita Granger podría firmarme el acta para la aprobación del nuevo estatuto internacional de Secreto Mágico_-

"_Aún quedan 2 horas y 30 minutos…"_

– _¿Señorita Granger?- _

"_¿Debería haber llamado a Fleur…?" _

_- ¿Se-Señorita?- _

"_No he sabido nada de ella desde hace dos días…" _

_- ¡Señorita Granger!-_ Una chirriante voz femenina me golpeó de frente.

_- ¡¿Qué?!_- Respondí instintivamente.

_- ¿No me escucha? los estatutos_- dijo mientras me extendía un dosier abierto.

_- Sí_…claro...- Tomé a mala gana la pluma del tintero y estampé mi firma en él.

La dueña de esa irritante voz abandonó mi despacho murmurando algo que yo no alcance a oír; antes de que se cerrara la puerta apareció mi ayudante.

- _No le haga caso señorita Granger…-_ Me dijo John y yo lo miré sin saber muy bien de que me estaba hablando.

- _Meredith siente celos de usted desde el día que entró en el ministerio, llevaba años soñando con su puesto…-_ Continúo explicándose.

– _¿Has hecho las copias que te pedí?-_ Le pregunté.

_-Sí, ya las tengo listas, aquí tiene- _Las dejó a un lado de mi mesa_- ¿Tomará algún documento más?- _

_-No, con eso tengo suficiente…- _

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Cuando dieron las 3 y media de la tarde y no había nada más que hacer en el ministerio que pasar la fregona mágica, decidí irme a casa tomando todo lo necesario. Ginny pasaría junto a Harry a eso de las 4 para recoger a Croockshanks.

Nada más abrir la puerta, mi amigo peludo comenzó a maullar y se abalanzó sobre mis brazos desestabilizando un poco mi equilibrio.

_- ¡Ey, cuanto afecto¡ No intentes chantajearme, sabes que no te puedo llevar conmigo-_ Le dije mientras lo acariciaba tras las orejas y lo volvía a depositar en el suelo.

_- Ginny vendrá en media hora a por ti_- Lo vi esconderse tras el sofá y no pude evitar reírme - _Tranquilo, no ocurrirá lo de la última vez, además Harry también vendrá…- _Su maullido no denotó alegría alguna.

Entré en mi habitación para tomar una ducha _express_, para cuando salí mi nerviosismo se había aplacado un poco, me dio tiempo a almorzar algo antes de que Harry y Ginny llamaran a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y enseguida los recibí con un abrazo.

_- Hermione ¿Qué tal amiga?-_ Me dijo Harry con su extensa sonrisa.

- ¡_Hola! Ya me he enterado esta mañana de lo que ocurrió en tu subdivisión_- le dije mientras le apretaba el hombro.

_- Ni me lo recuerdes, los Aurores están cada día más locos…-_trató de sonar simpático.

Ginny tomó al gato y éste se revolvió entre sus brazos intentando escapar _– Parece que no se alegra mucho de verme-_ dijo la pelirroja mientras fruncía el ceño.

_-Vaya… ¡Que extraño! Me pregunto ¿Por qué será?-_ Comenté sarcásticamente y los tres reímos. _– Espérate, será mejor que lo meta en su jaula o saldrá corriendo en cuanto tenga oportunidad_ –

Una vez que Crookshanks estaba en su jaula los tres nos quedamos más tranquilo.

_- Bien, espero que tengas un buen fin de semana-_ Me dijo Harry mientras me daba un apretón en el hombro para animarme.

_- Seguro que así será, estará en buenas manos, descuida- _Comentó Ginevra_- Veo que te has puesto bastante guapa…-_ Mi nerviosismo volvió a hacer acto de presencia-_ ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué tienes en el ojo?- _preguntó extrañada_._

_- Nada, no tengo nada, bueno ya nos veremos. Fleur me está esperando y no me gusta llegar tarde. El lunes pasaré a recoger a Crookshanks-_ Dije tratando de evitar la conversación.

_- Está bien, está bien, ya nos vamos, vaya ser que la "francesita" se muera esperándote- _Se burló la joven Weasley antes de abrazarme y desearme suerte.

Ambos abandonaron mi departamento y miré el reloj _"16:58"._ Tomé mi maletín y mi bolso de mano antes de aparecerme en la puerta de la casa de Fleur.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar "_Venga Hermione, hazlo",_ tomé una respiración profunda y saqué todo la fuerza y valentía que había en mi interior.

El timbre sonó con fuerza, y pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa rubia que me dirigía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja _– Pensé que no vendrías…- _Murmuró con honestidad mientras yo observaba mi reloj _– No, no, llegas justo a tiempo, pero no sé porque no me lo esperaba…-_

_- ¿Quiere que me vaya_?- dije en tono de humor, aunque temiendo un poco por su respuesta.

La rubia me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia dentro, no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfal mientras cerraba la puerta a mi espalda y me pegaba ligeramente a ella para estampar un cálido y profundo beso en mis labios _"Merlín, ¿Dónde habrá aprendido a besar así?"_Pensé mientras me dejaba llevar por sus labios.

_- ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?_- Preguntó sin apenas separarse.

En lugar de responder con palabras me limité a devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad y ganas que ella había puesto. Juraría que duró unos escasos minutos o por lo menos eso me pareció a mí.

Fleur me observó de arriba abajo sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mis manos.

_- ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?_- Preguntó con una de sus cejas arqueadas. Yo asentí sin dejar de sonreír. Su rostro parecía un tanto confuso.

- _Bien, pero…esto creo que no lo vas a necesitar- _ Cogió mi maletín y lo depositó sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.

_ - Fleur, lo necesito, ahí está…_- La rubia me interrumpió- _Ni creas por un instante que pienso dejarte trabajar y menos un fin de semana_- Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario y estuve a punto de replicar, pero consiguió callarme con otro de sus besos, aunque esta vez fue menos apasionado.

Por un instante pensé que no era buena idea dejarme mangonear por ella con tanta facilidad, pero por otro lado carecía de la fuerza necesaria para negarme a nada que saliese de sus labios.

_- ¿Estás lista?-_ Me preguntó mientras nos posicionábamos ante la chimenea de su casa, asentí evitando mostrar mi nerviosismo.

* * *

><p>Viajamos a través de red Flu hasta la residencia de los Delacour. Nos aparecimos en una sala amplia y bien iluminada, podía ver varias puertas que conectaban con otras habitaciones, era muy parecido al departamento de Fleur y probablemente tendría las mismas medidas.<p>

_- Ven-_ Me dijo la rubia mientras me tomaba de la mano- _La chimenea de casa esta estropeada, así que nos tenemos que aparecer en la casa de invitados- _

Cuando salimos de "la casa de invitados", puede ver la amplia extensión de jardines que había a nuestro alrededor. A unos 300 metros de nuestra posición se alzaba una mansión de dimensiones descomunales. Por un instante tuve la sensación de estar frente al palacio de Versalles.

Fleur no dejaba de mirarme esperando que dijese algo.

- _¿Qué te parece?-_ me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de la mansión. Apenas podía articular palabra estaba demasiado impresionada por la belleza y extensión de aquel lugar.

_- ¿Te gusta?-_ su voz mostraba nerviosismo.

_- ¿Qué_ _si me gusta? Es precioso Fleur_,_ nunca había visto un jardín así- _dije maravillada por la hermosura de las vistas a pesar de ser por la tarde y de que la luz del sol no brillara con fuerza.

_- Mi abuela es una amante de las Flores, de hecho ella fue quien eligió mi nombre- _La emoción y la ternura en su voz era evidente.

Después de caminar unos 10 minutos, llegamos a la imponente puerta de la villa. Fleur cogió la _aldaba_ metálica con forma de águila, y ésta brillo ante el contacto, golpeó tres veces y la puerta se abrió. Vi como se adentraba en su interior y me hacia un gesto para que la siguiera.

Enseguida percibí el sonido de la música clásica que rodeaba el ambiente. Ilimitados pasillos cubiertos de alfombras de color beige y azul nos invitaban a continuar caminando. Mis ojos trataban de memorizar cada detalle del entorno que me rodeaba, cuadros del siglo XVIII, lámparas de cristal que colgaban del techo; la casa desprendía un aire de misterio y elegancia, que hizo mi piel estremecerse.

Nuestro camino quedó interrumpido por una noble puerta corredera de madera de nogal, Fleur agarró ambos tiradores y me dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora antes de extender los brazos y deslizar la puerta hacia los lados.

Cuando el obstáculo desapareció, un monumental salón apareció ante nuestros ojos, ahí se encontraban varios miembros de la familia Delacour que nos miraron con interés y alegría en su rostro. El señor Delacour fue el primero en abandonar su posición cerca de la chimenea y se acercó a nosotras.

_- Mon petit trésor-_ Dijo estrechando a su hija mayor entre sus brazos a la vez que depositaba un tierno beso en su dorara cabellera. –_Je l'ai raté…-(Te he echado de menos)._

_- No ha sido para tanto pére- _Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

En seguida los ojos de aquel hombre se posaron en mí haciéndome abandonar mi papel de espectadora.

_- Pére, te presentó a Hermione Granger…_- La voz de Fleur sonaba nerviosa y el rubor aun persistía en sus mejillas. Muy cortésmente el señor Delacour me extendió su mano para saludarme _- Enchanté, Eugéne Delacour_- .

Eugéne era un señor alto de porte elegante, con cabellos oscuros y unas pocas canas a los lados, su piel era ligeramente más oscura que la de su hija, y sus ojos también eran azules.

A la vez que Eugéne retomaba su lugar junto a la chimenea, la hermana de Fleur se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotras, la estrechó entre sus brazos y susurró algo en su oído que hizo a ambas reír.

_- Encantada de conocerte, Hermione, soy Grabrielle_- me susurró mientras depositaba dos besos efusivos en mis mejillas. Enseguida sentí el calor en mi rostro. Fleur me miró y trató de esconder una risita traviesa. _"Encima se ríe de mi"_ pensé tratando de disimular la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Gabrielle era físicamente bastante parecida a su hermana, poseía cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Aunque los rasgos de su cara eran más redondeados y menos afilados seguía manteniendo ese aire aristocrático. La más joven de los Delacour volvió a tomar asiento en sofá de corte francés.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia un punto concreto de la habitación, allí, en una imponente silla, se encontraba la matriarca de los Delacour. La rubia a mi lado siguió la dirección de mis ojos y vio a su abuela a la que le profesó una de las sonrisas más amplias y cariñosas que había visto jamás, Fleur caminó en su dirección y la Veela mayor se puso de pie, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia se hundió en los brazos de su abuela quien la acariciaba la espalda y susurraba tiernas palabras en francés.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente "_Su abuela es una autentica Veela, una al 100%", _los ojos de la matriarca se posaron en mi y sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Soltando el agarre sobre su nieta, me hizo un gesto para que me acercase.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, vi como me observaba de arriba abajo con semblante aséptico _"¿Por qué me mira así?", _miré a Fleur buscando de alguna respuesta o indicación sobre que estaba ocurriendo.

La abuela continuó observándome durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos antes de esbozar una sonrisa – _Et bien… ¿Cuál es su nombre Mademoiselle?-_

_- Me llamo Hermione Granger. Es un placer conocerla madame_- Le dije mientras le extendía la mano formalmente.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi mano y volvió a mirarme como si no entendiese lo que estaba haciendo, la vi dar un paso hacia delante y tuve el impulso de echarme hacia atrás pero me contuve. Me agarró por los hombros y tiró de mí hacia ella para estrecharme entre sus brazos a la vez que sonreía. _– Mi nombre es Silvia Delacour, es un placer conocerte Hermione Granger- _

El ambiente se volvió más relajado y por primera vez desde que había entrado en esa casa sentí que podía respirar con tranquilidad.

El rostro de Fleur parecía también más relajado, su abuela nos invitó a sentarnos junto a ella en el sofá. Y enseguida una lluvia de preguntas comenzó a caer sobre nostras, en especial sobre mí, aunque todas eran bastantes educadas y formales.

_- ¿Así que trabajas en el ministerio Británico?, mi hija Gabrielle trabaja en el ministerio francés, ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente_?- Me preguntó Eugéne.

_- Soy subdirectora del departamento de seguridad mágica_- dije consciente de que todos me miraban con atención, incluso Fleur, quien estaba prestando especial atención a todo lo que decía, _"ahora que lo pienso apenas nos conocemos" "Esta situación es un tanto surrealista" pensé._

_- ¡Oh la-la!, pero si eres muy joven- _comentó Silvia_- Debes de ser muy inteligente para haber llegado hasta allí tan pronto- _

_- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- _preguntó Gabrielle. – _Mm...24 años_- Dije mientras miraba a Fleur quien no parecía muy contenta con la pregunta.

_- ¡Mon die!, eres más joven que Fleur-_Dijo Silvia. Fleur enseguida saltó a contestar-_ Tan solo es tres años más joven, no es para tanto- _Su rostro había perdido la diversión.

–_Oui, Chérie, pero tú ya vas teniendo edad de sentar la cabeza-_ añadió el señor Delacour en tono de humor.

Mientras el resto se reía a su costa, la rubia soltó un bufido de descontento. En ese momento, el ruido de un par de tacones nos sacó de la conversación.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio cuando Apolline hizo su entrada en la sala. Una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus nacarados dientes estaba dibujada en sus labios color cereza

–_Bonjour-_ dijo mientras sus ojos se paseaban alrededor de la habitación como si buscara algo. Pareció dar con ello cuando su atención se centró en mí. La sonrisa desapareció durante unos segundos antes de acercarse a nosotras. Besó a su hija en una mejilla y después me extendió la mano – _Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, no la esperaba_- dijo en un tono petulante dejando evidencias de su acento francés.

Arqueé una ceja mientras le extendía la mano y la estrechaba con seguridad- _Usted misma me invitó madame Apolline ¿recuerda?_- contesté con marcado acento inglés. Y una muestra de hastío apareció en su rostro. El aire en la sala se torno turbio y denso.

_- Bon, continúen con la conversación, no era mi intención interrumpir_- Añadió Apolline mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hija y me desplazaba obligándome o sentarme en otro lugar. Este hecho no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los allí presentes.

Gabrielle fue la primera en romper el hielo- _Mére, Hermione nos estaba hablando de su trabajo en el ministerio- _Apolline no pareció interesada en lo que su hija decía, su mirada gélida seguía clavada en mí- _Bon, ¿Y os ha contado ya lo mejor?-_ Preguntó.

Por un instante temí a lo que se podía estar refiriendo esa mujer.

_-Estoy segura de que a todos les gustaría saber cómo se conocieron- _

Fleur tomó la palabra_- Hermione y yo nos conocimos en la cena a la que Gabrielle fue invitada durante su estancia en Londres- _

_-¿Cómo llegaron a hacerse tan buenas "amigas" en tan poco tiempo?- _Preguntó Apolline.

Me retorcí en mi asiento, comenzaba a sentirme bastante incómoda, la mirada penetrante de Apolline me asfixiaba, me fije en Fleur quien tenía la mandíbula apretada y fingía mirar sus uñas.

_- El cómo es lo de menos, Fleur está sola en Londres y es bueno que tenga una amiga o las que quiera_- Dijo Silvia dando por zanjado el tema.

_- ¿Lo de menos?-_ Apolline no iba a darse por vencida _"¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Qué pretende?"- Creo que es normal que una madre se preocupe por las personas con las que se relaciona su hija ¿Verdad?- _busco el apoyo de su esposo quien parecía sentirse también incómodo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Una joven hizo su incursión con un carraspeo.

- _Scusi por la interrupción_- Agregó mostrando una amplia sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se posaban en mí.

Me quedé bastante perpleja ante la presencia de esa mujer _"¿Es la hermana gemela de Fleur?" _fue el primer pensamiento que se me cruzó, pero tarde escasos segundo en desecharlo. Aunque los rasgos de su cara eran bastante similares, aquella muchacha debía ser un par de años más joven que la rubia, muy probablemente tendría mi edad. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y el cabello era de un castaño oscuro y se balanceaba a medida que caminaba hacia nosotras. Otro pensamiento cruzó mi mente _"Se trata de una Veela"._

Enseguida Apolline se puso de pie para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo _- Alessia, es un placer verte-_

_-Buon pomeriggio tía (buenas tardes)- _Dijo con un claro acento italiano.

Todos la saludaron con entusiasmos, excepto Fleur quien le extendió la mano sin mostrarle ningún tipo de interés.

Cuando aquella muchacha se acercó a mí me dedicó una pícara sonrisa - _A chi devo il piacere di incontrare?- (¿A quién tengo el placer de conocer?)_

_- Hermione Granger, piacere di conoscerti (Encantada de conocerte)_ -Dije en perfecto italiano mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- Parli italiano_? (hablas italiano_)- me preguntó. _- Leggermente_ (_un poco)-_ añadí.

_- Il piacere è mio, Hermione Granger (El placer es mío)_- dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano y plantaba un beso en ella.

Por inercia dirigí mi mirada a la rubia, quien había estado prestando atención a nuestra interacción en todo momento, sus ojos despedían fuego, sus rasgos parecían más afilados que de costumbre y sentí que el corazón se me encogía. _"Creo que algo va mal"._

Alessia tomó asiento a mi lado, y vi como las uñas de Fleur se clavaron al sofá. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

_- Perdón, ¿podría usar un momento el lavabo?-_ Dije tratando de librarme por un instante de aquella situación incómoda.

_- Oui, ¿Cómo no?, Fleur te lo mostrará, y así aprovecha para enseñarte el resto de la casa antes de la cena_- Dijo Silvia.

La rubia se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta en otra parte del salón. Caminaba unos pasos delante de mí sin decir nada. La seguí hacia las escaleras por las que subimos hasta las segunda plante.

_- El baño esta al fondo a la izquierda, te espero aquí-_ me indicó el camino sin añadir nada más. Su tono de voz era bastante frío.

El pasillo estaba repleto de retratos y fotos familiares, en una de ellas pude distinguir la imagen de la rubia y su prima Alessia, parecían bastante felices.

Nada más entrar en el extenso baño vi mi rostro en el espejo, en el había un claro rubor que no quería desaparecer y que solo se había intensificado desde que entre en esa maldita casa. Abrí el grifo y me refresqué la cara con un poco de agua.

Cuando salí Fleur me estaba esperando en el mismo sitio.

_- ¿Te gustaría ver el resto de la casa?-_ Me preguntó y yo solo me limité a sentir.

Pasó un buen rato en el que me mostró la biblioteca, la sala de música, la sala de fiestas y las demás dependencias de la mansión, su voz en todo momento sonaba monótona y distante mientras me explicaba algunas cosas sobre la casa. Cuando ya no puede más le pregunté.

_- ¿Alessia y tú no os lleváis bien?_- Me gustaba encarar las cosas de frente y no tenía intención de perder el tiempo dando rodeos.

_- No. Ella y yo somos diferentes_- Sus palabras parecían querer decir más de lo que revelaban.

_- Uhum… ¿Tú francesa y ella italiana?- _

_- Más que eso. Por lo que he podido percibir te desenvuelves bastante bien con el italiano_- Sonó más a acusación que a un alago.

_- Si, Lo aprendí hace un par de años_- Añadí sin mucho interés.

_- ¿A sí? ¿y porque italiano?-_ Preguntó como si fuese algo extraño.

_- Es una lengua bastante sencilla, además estuve en Venecia y me encantó, me pareció una ciudad muy romántica_-

Fleur se limitó a bufar- ¿_Romántica? Por si no lo sabes Chéri, París es la ciudad de l'amour, no hay ciudad más romántica que esta, sus vistas, sus monumentos, su gente, su idioma. Se respira romanticismo y sensualidad en cada rincón. Es mucho mejor que cualquier otra- _inquirió.

No puede evitar arquear una ceja ante su comentario_ "¿habla de la ciudad o de ella misma?"._

_- ¿A caso no estás de acuerdo?- Preguntó._

_. Mm…Si…París está bien- _No sabía muy bien que contestar. Su rostro se torno serio _-¿Bien? ¿solo bien? París es très magnifique, mucho mejor que Nápoles_- añadió antes de continuar caminando con paso acelerado. _"¿Nápoles?"_ _"¿De qué demonios habla?"_

_- Fleur espera…- _la seguí sin entender muy bien que acababa de ocurrir. Sus caderas de contoneaban de un lado a otro.

_- Date prisa, nos están esperando para cenar- _Dijo sin girarse en ningún momento para mirarme.

Caminamos de regreso al salón donde nos esperaban todo. Silvia se acercó a mí y enrollo su brazo con el mío - _¿Qué te ha parecido la casa Hermione?-_

_- Hermosa, es simplemente magnífica_- Contesté con sinceridad.

Silvia parecía contenta y durante un instante pareció perderse en sus recuerdos- _Ah…Mademoiselle, deberías haberla visto hace unos años, cuando Fleur era solo une fille y correteaba_ _por toda_s _partes, la casa estaba tan llena de vida, los niños siempre traen alegría al hogar- _Me limité a esbozar una sonrisa y asentir.

_-Bon…ya es la hora de la cena, será mejor que nos dirijamos al comedor, espero que te guste la comida francesa_-Me dijo mientras invitaba a todo el mundo a dirigirse al gran comedor.

El comedor era igual de espectacular que el resto, una enorme mesa en la que podrían comer 30 personas se alzaba en el medio. Silvia tomó asiento justo en el centro presidiendo la gran mesa, nos invitó a Fleur y a mí a tomar asiento a su derecha, Apolline se sentó junto a su esposo y Alessia enfrente de nosotros y Gabrielle al lado de su hermana.

Estando ya todos debidamente posicionados cual piezas en un tablero de ajedrez, dos elfos de la familia dispusieron a servirnos la cena.

_- ¿Cómo te va el trabajo en Londres ma petit?-_ Preguntó Eugéne para romper el hielo.

_- Bastante bien, ocurren más accidentes y urgencias que en París, lo cual es bastante entretenido-_ Comentó la rubia en tono de humor.

_- Oui, los ingleses son bastante Kamikazes, me sorprende que los muggles no los hayan descubierto ya-_ Añadió Apolline en tono despectivo y el aire en el ambiente volvió a enturbiarse.

_- No estoy, de acuerdo con eso-_ Dijo Fleur- _la comunidad mágica de Londres es una de las más amplias del mundo, por lo que es normal que ocurran más accidentes, ellos por lo general suelen ser bastante precavidos y su ministerio tiene un plan de actuación bastante efectivo- _concluyó con su explicación y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando el rostro de Apolline se volvió serio_. _

"_1-0" pensé._

_- ¿Insinúas que el ministerio Inglés, es más efectivo que el francés?- _Preguntó Apolline mientras miraba directamente a su hija.

_- No, solo digo que están mejor preparados para ese tipo de situaciones puesto que ocurren con más frecuencia-_ Fleur tomó un sorbo de su copa, mientras el resto observábamos impaciente la reacción de Apolline.

_- Sacrilège, ¿Qué será lo próximo?_ ¿_Qué son mejores amantes? ¿ o que dominan mejor la nouvelle cuisine?, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo Fleur-_ Alessia trató de esconder su risa, pues parecía ser la única que encontraba divertida esta situación.

_- Bon, no creo que los ingleses tengan nada que envidiarnos en ninguno de los dos aspectos_- la rubia continúo provocando a su madre.

Para aquel entonces mi boca estaba abierta de par en par. Los ojos de Apolline despedían furia mientras seguía la contienda- _Me pregunto qué pensaran, Monique, Alice, chloé, Eloïse, Giséle, Jacqueline, y el resto de tus "amigas" francesas al oírte decir eso – _

La paciencia de Fleur parecía haber llegado a su fin, la joven bruja se puso de pie, y comenzó a increpar a su madre en francés, Apolline hizo lo mismo. Yo no conseguía sacar nada en claro de aquella discusión puesto que no entendía nada, solo podía ver como el rostro de la rubia se iba volviendo cada vez más sombrío y tenso, y lo mismo le ocurría a Apolline.

Varios miembros de la familia trataron de calmar a las dos mujeres, que seguían haciendo aspavientos y dedicándose todo tipo de palabras en francés, hasta que Silvia se puso de pie y gritó - ¡YA BASTA!- las puertas se cerraron con un golpe seco, los ojos de aquella mujer se volvieron oscuros como la noche, y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

_- Fleur, acompaña a Hermione a su dormitorio- _sin añadir nada más la joven Veela hizo lo que su abuela le ordenó mientras yo la seguía de cerca…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno…esto es todo por hoy espero que os haya gustado, es tarde y estoy cansada mañana tengo clases y exposición a ver como se nos da…<strong>

**Ya me contareis cositas en los coments que el capítulo da para hablar eh... ¡Cuidaros y nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 13 parte II

**Segunda parte ya disponible, muy probablemente habrá una tercera. El capítulo esta intercalado entre Pov Fleur y narrador omnisciente […], como en el anterior hay traducciones. (…).**

_**Lara Pound:**_** Gracias por los ánimos. Claro que me gustaría leer ese fic de Draco. En este también hay traducciones así que no te preocupes jajaja, y si la abuela de Fleur es un amor, ya lo iréis descubriendo. Intentaré poner la escena que me dices pero no te prometo nada porque no sé como encajarla pero bueno…lo vamos viendo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero el próximo con ansia jajaja. Cuídate y un abrazo.**

_**Byga Kruger:**_** Cuanto tiempo sin leerte, tienes razón aquí hay más de ella y ya me dirás que te parece este nuevo personaje. Te mando un saludo.**

_**Asdf:**_** Me alegro, espero que este también, un saludo.**

_**Flavia:**_** Una Fleur italiana ¿se puede pedir más? Y si estaba fría porque estaba claramente celosa y no es para menos…ya lo veras.**

_**Lelenz23:**_** Mm…Alessia es una descarada y tratará de pone a Fleur contra las cuerdas.**

_**Stef-Cullen:**_** Jajaja bueno…no espero que tengan club de fans, aunque seguro que a más de una le gustan las chicas malas. Me dio mucho coraje tu comentario porque lo acertaste todo xD. Ya me dirás que te parece este cap. Te mando otro saludo.**

_**Liz:**_** Sí, de momento sí y la situación se irá volviendo cada vez más tensa. Un saludo.**

**P.d.: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, espero que disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 13 parte II:<em>

**POV FLEUR**

Caminaba rumbó a la segunda planta para mostrarle a Hermione cuál era su habitación. La castaña iba dos pasos por detrás sin decir nada, probablemente estaría aún en estado de shock después de la escena que acababa de presenciar en el comedor.

_- ¡Bon sang!... (¡Maldita sea!) -__Tout est de sa faute… (todo es culpa de ella)…_- murmuré sintiéndome completamente frustrada.

- Mientras girábamos por uno de los pasillos me percaté de que alguien nos seguía, ambas nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Alessia acercándose con paso firme. _"¡Merde! Lo que me faltaba" _mi enfado no hizo más que aumentar.

_- Entra aquí y espérame_- le señalé una de las puertas de la derecha, ella pareció no estar conformé con mi orden, pero no dijo nada y entró sin más.

Con Hermione en la habitación, y Alessia lo suficientemente cerca, la sujeté del brazo y la metí en una de las habitaciones contiguas.

- ¿_Se puede saber para qué has venido?_- Espeté indignada.

_- Sono venuto a vedere la famiglia (he venido a ver a la familia)_- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, que solo provocó que mi enfado se incrementase.

_- ¿Te crees que soy estúpida_? _Sé que esto es cosa de ma mère_- mis fosas nasales empezaban dilatarse.

_- Non caspico che si sta parlando, Fleur. (no se dé que estás hablando),_ _ma ha voluto dire che la scena che hai interpretato, è stato vergognoso (pero quería decirte que la escena que has protagonizado abajo ha sido vergonzosa)- _las palabras de Alessia estaban cargadas de veneno y solo buscaba provocarme.

Cuando vio que por mi parte no había respuesta y que sus palabras no produjeron el efecto que esperaba, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, pero no iba a darse por vencida - _Mi chiedo,_ _che cosa il vostro invidara…avrà pensato? (Me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá pensado tu invitada…?)- _

Mi paciencia había llegado a su fin. En dos zancadas la había alcanzado y me encontraba sujetando su cuello mientras la pegaba contra la pared.

_- No te acerques a ella-_ Aquella orden llevaba una amenaza implícita.

_- ¿O qué?- _en sus labios apareció de nuevo la sonrisa provocadora_- Vi ricordo che mi devi uno_ ( te recuerdo que me debes una)-

- Mi agarre sobre su cuello se volvió más firme y la levanté unos centímetros del suelo – _Yo no te debo nada, Stupide_-

La solté puesto que no quería organizar otro espectáculo con Hermione en casa. Antes de salir de la habitación le di una mirada de advertencia.

Alessia sabía que no debía meterse conmigo, pero como todos los Delacour sus acciones estaban guiadas por el orgullo, la arrogancia y el rencor.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba la castaña, tomé una larga respiración para calmar mis nervios antes de abrir la puerta y con cuidado giré el picaporte.

Nada más entrar encontré a Hermione distraída con una fotografía entre sus manos. Solté un carraspeo para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

Enseguida se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó - _¿ésta es tu habitación?-_

_- Oui, ¿Te gusta?_-

Se giró para dejar la fotografía en el tocador y contestó- _No está mal. ¿Aquí es donde voy a dormir?-_ A través del espejo pude ver como se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo, _"¿Cómo un gesto tan simple puede resultar tan sumamente sensual?"._

_- Mmm…dépend,- _Sus ojos ahora me observaban a través del espejo - _¿Quieres dormir aquí?-. _

_"Por nada del mundo pienso dejarte dormir en otra habitación con Alessia rondando la casa"._

_- ¿Vas a cederme tu habitación?-_ Preguntó con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

Solté una pequeña carcajada – _No creo que sea necesario, es suficientemente amplia para las dos_- le dije mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cama.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado – _No creo que sea apropiado, además tu abuela dijo acompáñala a su habitación- _

_- Oui, pero no específico cual era tu habitación, además no creo que a mi abuela le importe- _Me acerqué unos pasos a ella para tratar de persuadirla_,_ poco a poco.

_- Ya...pero estoy segura de que a tu madre si- _su voz sonó fría y hueca.

_- Bon...ella no tiene porque enterarse…-_ susurré en su oído cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

Hermione se separó un poco de mí y conectó sus hermosos ojos castaños con los míos – _Fleur, ¿Qué ha pasado en la cena?-_

"_Merder esto es lo último de lo que me apetece hablar ahora, pero aun así creo que se merece una explicación"._

Caminé hacia la cama dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro, cuando me senté sobre el colchón, le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado.

* * *

><p>[Comedor minutos antes…]<p>

Silvia pidió al resto de la familia que se retiraran para poder quedarse a solas con Apolline. Cuando todos se ausentaron la matriarca tomó la palabra - _¿Se puede saber que pretendes, Apolline? ¿A qué ha venido ese comportamiento?- _Las palabras de la Veela mayor estaban cargadas de autoridad.

_- ¿Qué pretendo mére? ¿No has visto como me habla mi propia fille? ¿Cómo se comporta?_- La voz de Apolline sonaba atormentada.

_- Lo único que yo he visto, es como atacas a tu hija y a su invitada-_ Silvia no mostró compasión alguna, pues bien sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su hija.

_- ¿Atacarla?_ _Yo solo intento protegerla ¿no es evidente?-_ Su voz podía oírse en toda la sala.

_- ¿Protegerla de qué? Fleur ya no es una niña, es una mujer, no necesita que la protejas, necesita que la apoyes _- intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hija.

_- ¿Apoyarla? ¿para qué? ¿para que siga deshonrando el Apellido Delacour?-_Los ojos de Apolline brillaban con ira.

_- ¿Por qué eres tan poco indulgente con ella? nunca te he visto comportarse así con Gabrielle-_

_- Porque Fleur tiene una responsabilidad mucho mayor, ella será quien lidere el comité, ¿Cómo va a ganarse el respeto del clan? ¿a caso crees que alguien la apoyará?_- dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación con estrés.

_- Estoy segura de que Fleur lo hará bien, solo tenemos que confiar en ella – _Silvia mantenía una postura relajada y transmitía seguridad en sus palabras, pero a su hija le costaba crearlas.

_- Mère, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, a ella no le interesa nuestra especie, no se comporta como una Veela, ni si quiera se molesta en encontrar a su compañero, y esta jovencita no es más que la muestra de ello- _Apolline esbozó una mueca de asco al pensar en ello.

_- Yo no estaría tan segura chéri, sabes que Fleur es un caso…particular- _La veela mayor se perdió en sus pensamientos bajo la atenta mirada de su hija quien no podía creer la pasividad de su madre-_ Oh mère, estas tan ciega por tu amor hacia Fleur, siempre has sido demasiado indulgente con ella, siempre has tratado de sobreprotegerla, así no la ayudas- _

_- Fleur es mi nieta y siempre la apoyaré, cosa que deberías hacer tú. Te la pasas criticando su falta de respeto hacia nuestras leyes, pero te olvidas que solo hay una verdadera ley por la que se rigen todas las Veelas, y es la del amor, en todas sus vertientes y formas, siempre a de usarse como impulso no como arma arrojadiza- _

Apolline soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y se tocaba el puente de la nariz- _Nada me haría más feliz que ver a Fleur encontrar el amor, y es precisamente eso lo que pretendo…- _dijo mientras sus ojos se centraban en un punto sin importancia.

_- Ten mucho cuidad ma fille, porque conozco cuáles son tus intenciones y Fleur no es tonta, la visita de Alessia no ha sido fortuita, si sigues tratando de dominar a tu hija acabaras perdiéndola- _Silvia la advirtió, pero ésta no tenía intención de seguir escuchando sus palabras, así que sin más Apolline abandonó la habitación sintiéndose más sola y frustrada que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>POV FLEUR<strong>

Me encontraba semi-tumbada en mi cama y la castaña estaba de la misma manera a mi lado. Después de haberle explicado la relación con mi madre parecía empezar a entender un poco mi situación.

_- ¿Entonces… tu madre no me invitó porque quisiera conocerme mejor?-_ Hermione parecía más confundida y triste que nunca.

_- No chèri, pero el resto de mi familia está encantada contigo, no sé porque pero a mi abuela pareces haberle caído muy bien, y eso no es algo que pueda conseguir cualquiera- _intenté animarla.

_- Me parece que tienes una familia encantadora Fleur, pero si tu madre no me quiere aquí…no creo que sea buena idea que me quede más tiempo-_intentó incorporarse para ponerse de pie pero yo no se lo permití.

_- Hermione espera, yo…veras…no quiero que te vayas y menos así, mi madre no tiene nada en contra de ti, soy yo la que tiene el problema con ella_-

_- Ya Fleur, pero…-_ trató de interrumpirme, pero tampoco se lo permití- _No, espera, quiero que me escuches. Ella tiene que entender que no puede controlar mi vida, se lo que soy y lo que conlleva, pero la decisión es mía y yo voy a ser quien decida con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Hermione tu me gustas…no hemos empezado de la mejor manera lo sé…- _Vi como esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa_- Pero aun así, eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir algo aquí- _sujeté su mano y la apoyé contra mi pecho.

_- Chéri, no tengo derecho a pedirte nada y no espero nada a cambio, pero quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy especial para mí y…me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrártelo…- _Me costaba cree que yo estuviese diciendo algo así, pero mis palabras eran sinceras y quería que Hermione lo supiese.

_- Fleur…yo…vaya…no me lo esperaba…no sé…- _Parecía bastante conmocionada.

_- Bon, no tienes que decir nada…si necesitas tiempo_…- No recibí contestación alguna.

Honestamente no era lo que esperaba, acaba de exponerle mis sentimientos en una muestra de valentía. Sabía que entre nosotras había algo, _"¿Qué tenía que pensarse? cualquier hombre o mujer mataría por tener una oportunidad conmigo"._

Fruncí el ceño ante la lluvia de pensamientos y el sentimiento de desilusión que me invadía. – _Fluer… ¿En qué piensas_?- sus palabras me sacaron de mi distracción.

_- En nada…-_ No quería mostrar mi desilusión. Hermione me sujetó de la barbilla para conectar mis ojos con los suyos.

_– ¿Realmente crees que necesito tiempo para pensarlo?- _

_- Bon…no sé… si no lo tienes claro… - _La vergüenza empezaba a hacerse visible en mi cara y me sentía ridícula_ "Genial Fleur, quien te mandaría declararte tan rápido, estas cosas hay que pensarlas antes de hacerlas, ¡Merlín! has pecado de novata"._

_Estas adorable cuando te sonrojas-_ La diversión en su cara era más que evidente y yo me sentía cada vez más avergonzada.

Hermione colocó ambas manos a los lados de mi rostro y me acercó a ella-_ Fleur, tú también me gustas…y me encantaría que nos diésemos una oportunidad…- _lentamente acortó la distancia que había entre nosotras y me besó.

Fue un beso delicado y lleno de afecto, pero con el simple contacto de sus labios hizo mi cuerpo estremecerse. La pegué más a mí buscando prolongarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla y tocarla.

Cuando nuestro beso se hizo más pesado y necesitado Hermione decidió separarse dejándome con ganas de más.

_- Será mejor que paremos ahora…_- dijo con la respiración agitada.

_- No veo porque…-_ la sujeté delicadamente por la nuca haciendo que mis dedos resbalaran por su cuero cabelludo, y volví a conectar nuestros labios.

Esta vez el beso fue más urgente y necesitado, me dejé llevar por la maravillosa sensación que me producía el calor y la suavidad de sus labios. Hermione no se resistió más y se dejó llevar por la pasión y el furor del momento. Enseguida sus manos comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo a través de la ropa.

Un pequeño gemido murió en mi garganta cuando presionó ligeramente mi pecho. Apenas había sido consciente del prolongado tiempo al que había sido expuesta a su presenciay esto empezaba a provocar alteraciones en mi magia.

Me tumbé boca arriba sin romper nuestro beso para que pudiese tener un mejor acceso, a medida que sus caricias se iban haciendo más ásperas, era consciente de como mi parte racional iba siendo relegada a un espacio más diminuto dentro de mi cerebro.

Segundos después me percaté de que por alguna extraña razón el ritmo de nuestro beso comenzó a decrecer al igual que lo hacían sus caricias _"¿Qué iba mal?", _ la miré buscando respuestas y sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta.

_- No te preocupes chéri, no va a entrar nadie, además los franceses somos muy educados y siempre preguntamos antes de entrar- _Le expliqué para tranquilizarla.

Una risita escapó de sus labios, antes de añadir- _seguro….pero los ingleses somos muy precavidos y siempre tomamos medidas-_ Tras esto se incorporó para coger su varita, y conjurar un par de hechizos de protección para silenciar la habitación e impedir que la puerta se abriese. _"Quizás…debería advertirla…". _

Hace unos años mi madre contrató a un grupo de magos y brujas para conjurara mi habitación con hechizos de anti-protección. Hasta el momento solo había sido capaz de romper tres de los 15 hechizos y entre ellos no se encontraba el de impedir silenciar la habitación.

Cuando la castaña se sintió más tranquila y segura, volvió a besarme con la misma pasión y entusiasmo _– Mucho mejor…- murmuró, _y yo no tardé mucho en volver a perderme en aquel beso.

* * *

><p>[Momentos más tardes esa misma noche...]<p>

Silvia entró por la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba Eugène apoyado cerca de la chimenea con una copa en la mano. Éste se acercó a ella, le sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego y se la entregó.

_- ¿Cómo ha ido grand-mère?-_ Preguntó a la vez encendía su pipa y volvía a su posición junto a la chimenea.

Silvia dejó escapar un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento- _Ya sabes cómo es ma fille, no hay manera de hacerla entrar en razón cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza_-

El señor Delacour esbozó una media sonrisa mientras asentía._- Apolline está muy preocupada por Fleur, no tiene malas intenciones, pero…ma petit se está alejando de nosotros por su culpa_- se sentía abatido, su alma estaba dividida entre su amor por su esposa y por su hija.

_- Lo sé Eugène, créeme que lo sé, pero se está equivocando y me temo que para cuando se dé cuenta podría ser demasiado tarde_- El cansancio en su voz era bastante evidente.

_- ¿Has visto algo grand-mère?- _preguntó el señor Delacour tratando de hallar consuelo mientras exhalaba una cantidad importante de humo.

_- Mm…no…por lo menos no lo que esperaba…- _dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

_- Entonces… ¿No hay vínculo?-_preguntó con desilusión.

_- No es tan fácil como parece Eugène…entre Fleur y esa muchacha hay un vínculo, pero me temo que no es lo suficientemente fuerte_-

_- Entonces…Hermione no es la compañera de ma fille_- dictaminó.

Silvia permaneció en silencio durante unos segundo antes de hablar- _Las Veelas… somos criaturas complejas, a pesar de tener un compañero predispuestos los caminos para llegar a él son divergente…._- Eugène observaba con atención a Silvia, sabía que a pesar de llevar muchos años casado con Apolline y vivir rodeado de estas criaturas siempre encontraban la manera de sorprenderlo.

– _La magia en nuestra sangre nos empuja a buscar nuestro destino, pero no siempre es nuestra sangre quien decide quién es nuestro compañero_- continuó explicando.

_- ¿No?-_ preguntó sorprendido por la nueva información.

- _Veras, cuando nuestra sangre Veela se mezcla con la de otras criaturas ya sean magos o brujas, hombres lobo o muggles, nuestra magia pierde fuerza. A pesar de que el gen Veela es dominante y tiende a manifestarse sobre todo en las hembras, su control sobre el cuerpo no es tan potente como en las Veelas puras_-

_- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?-_ Eugène estaba bastante confundido.

- _Eso quiere decir, que a veces, muy pocas…podría contarlas con los dedos de mis manos, pero a veces quien elige al compañero de una Veela es su parte más humana _-

_- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que Fleur puede elegir a su compañero?- _preguntó confuso.

- _No es algo muy común, pero es una posibilidad, la mayoría de nostras encuentran a su compañero a entre los 17 y los 25 años aproximadamente, a veces incluso antes y Fleur ya ha pasado la línea de la edad, además sabes que mi nieta no es una Veela corriente puesto que su gen no se manifestó hasta los 8 años de edad_-

- ¿_Cómo…cómo podemos saberlo? ¿Traería alguna consecuencia?-_Eugène no salía de su asombro.

_-Mm…es una posibilidad entre un millón y la única que puede saberlo es ma Fleur…-_

- _¿Entonces esta joven podría ser su compañera? aún hay esperanza_-

- _Sí y no, no es tan sencillo Eugène, aunque su parte humana decida, la Veela en su interior primero tiene que aceptarla…_- el señor Delacour asintió entendiendo lo complicado de la cuestión- _pero por otro lado… ¿Cuándo has visto a Fleur traer a una jovencita a casa para presentárnosla? Además es una muchacha bastante guapa, podría darte unos hermosos nietos_- Silvia concluyó con una carcajada.

- _Eso sería maravilloso, me gustaría poder criarlos mientras soy joven_- añadió Eugéne.

_- Los mismo digo, sabes que me estoy haciendo vieja_- Silvia volvió a dar otro sorbo a su copa.

- _No diga eso, las Veelas envejecéis mucho mejor que el resto de los mortales_- Apuntó el padre de Fleur.

- _Sí, pero aun así envejecemos, sabes que hace algunos años que debería de haber dejado de presidir el comité. Si no lo he hecho es porque sé que cuando Apolline tome las riendas tratará de usarlo para someter a Fleur y eso solo generaría más tensión en la familia…_- Silvia se puso de pie para abandonar la habitación pues su cuerpo se sentía agotado y sabía que aunque la noche había sido bastante dura, el día de mañana lo sería aún más…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno…esto es todo por hoy ya no les doy más la "<strong>_**chapa"**_**, Solo espero que os haya gustado, un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 13 parte III

**Hello! Next chapter here. Contiene escenas para mayores de edad.**

_**Flavia**_**: jajajaja que graciosa, ¿sabes que sería mejor? Una Fleur de cada país xD. Y eso de que las argentinas las más sensuales y hermosas…yo desde aquí abro un debate y que cada uno opine lo que quiera xD. Un beso para ti y para todas las argentinas que yo soy muy fan de ellas.**

_**Thestral212:**_** Hey! Me ha alegrado un montón leer tu comentario y para nada te tienes que disculpar. Te agradezco tu valoración sobre la historia has hecho que me sonroje y todo. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo otro Fleurmione ya he subido el primer capítulo por si le quieres echar un ojo. Con respecto a los comentarios…tienes razón, digamos que es como…el aire que aviva el fuego del escritor (que cursi me quedo eso) y a parte también es un referente para saber que estás haciendo bien o que no funciona mucho y que se puede mejorar. Para mí esto es un hobby y lo puedo hacer mejor o peor, pero bueno es algo que comparto con quienes quieran leerlo y si ellos quieren decirme algo…pues bien recibido es. De nuevo te agradezco el comentario y espero que te guste el capítulo. Un saludo.**

_**Stef-Cullen:**_** ¡Mon dieu! ¡Qué largo y cuanto me gusta! Jajajaj. Como diría Jack el destripador, vamos por partes. Primero te perdono por acertarlo todo. Segundo en este capítulo igual alguno/a empatiza con Apolline que por cierto no quiere que Alessia este con su hija solo quitarse de en medio a Hermione. Tercero lo que no tuviste en la anterior lo tendrás en esta (momento Hot), y cuarto y último si es diferente pero porque quería hacerlo así, aunque no sé si lo conseguiré….ya veremos…estoy muy liada con el rollo Veela lo quiero complicar y solo me estoy complicando a mi misma xD. En fin a comentario largo respuesta larga. Espero que te guste. Otro abrazote.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling ¿A que no se los he dicho nunca?**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 13 parte III<em>

**POV HERMIONE**

Abrí los ojos… _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_

Estaba completamente exhausta y sin apenas fuerzas para moverme. Podía sentir como las sabanas de seda se pegaban a mi cuerpo desnudo a causa del sudor, mi respiración era errática y hacia que el aire entrase violentamente en mis pulmones. Aun así sonreía plácidamente.

A mi lado se encontraba la causante de mi estado de cansancio, tenía el pelo completamente alborotado y una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja, sus mejillas y pecho estaban coloreados de un tono rojizo y subía y bajaba tratando de estabilizar su respiración a causa del esfuerzo. Apoyó parte de su cuerpo en un codo para observarme.

_- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-_ le pregunté tratando de comprender lo que había pasado en los últimos 50 segundos.

_- Eso…chèri…es lo que los franceses denominamos la Petit Mort-_ Dijo mientras se acercaba para plantar un tierno beso en mi sien, pude percibir como el calor irradiaba de su cuerpo que también sudaba, desde mi posición veía como algunas gotas de sudor rodaban por su cuello hasta perderse en su escote.

- _¿La petit mort?- _Traté de enfocarme en nuestra conversación.

- _Oui, __ así se denomina__ al periodo refractario __que ocurre después del__orgasmo__ sexual. Este término se usa generalmente para describir la pérdida de conciencia __o desvanecimiento post-orgásmico que sufren las personas en algunas experiencias sexuales- _contestó muy profesional_._

_- ¿Quieres decir que me has dejado en coma durante unos segundos?- _Pregunté mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Fleur parecía divertirse con mis preguntas. _- No exactamente… digamos que tu cerebro se ha desconectado por unos segundos…-_

_- Mi cerebro nunca se desconecta, en todo caso habrá entrado en modo piloto automático…- _Añadí en tono de humor.

La risa de la rubia sonó estridente _– Si puede ser…-_

Solté un largo suspiro mientras me estiraba en la cama.

_- ¿Porque no duermes un poco? Es tarde y quedan pocas horas para el amanecer…-_ Me dijo mientras dibujaba corazones invisibles en mí ante-abrazo, no pude evitar reírme por las cosquillas que me provocó.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un profundo y cálido beso. – _Estoy bien…lo que necesito ahora es darme una buena ducha_- Me incorporé quedando sentada en uno de los laterales de la cama con Fleur a mi espalda- _¿Te importa si uso tu baño?-_ Miré por encima del hombro esperando su respuesta.

_- No, todo tuyo_- Dijo mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas.

Me puse de pie y caminé rumbo al baño de Fleur que era prácticamente del mismo tamaño que mi apartamento.

Cerré la puerta con un ligero click antes de meterme en su ducha.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

La puerta del baño se abrió y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Abrí el grifo permitiendo que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí. Segundos después sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo denudo.

_- Creo que a mí también me vendría bien una ducha…-_ susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a ella _- ¿Y no puedes esperar a que termine?-_ dije fingiendo estar molesta.

_- Mademoiselle Granger, el agua es un bien escaso y no hay que malgastarlo-_

_- Vaya, que mujer tan comprometida con el planeta y yo que pensaba que solo querías verme desnuda en la ducha…-_ Ahora era yo quien la sujetaba por la cintura y la acercaba a mí para plantar besos en la base de su cuello.

_- Mmm…no…solo verte, no…-_Dijo soltando un suspiros.

Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su espalda desnuda, acariciando suavemente cada centímetro que encontraban a su paso, sintiendo como su piel se ponía en guardia con cada caricia.

Mordí su hombro…su cuello…su oreja…dejando marcas rojizas sobre su blanca piel, para posteriormente calmarlas con mi lengua.

La rubia parecía disfrutar de mis atenciones, pues aunque permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, la forma en que me pegaba a su cuerpo y arañaba mi espalda me hacía saber que quería que continuase.

Y así lo hice, mis manos continuaron deslizándose por la curva de su espalda hasta llegar a la redondez de sus nalgas. La perfección del culo de Fleur era algo digno de ver.

_- Cielo date la vuelta_- traté de que sonara como una petición amable.

Apoyé sus manos contra la pared de pequeñas baldosas grises. Acaricié sus brazos, sus hombros y bajé lentamente por los costados arrastrando las uñas suavemente hasta descansar las manos sobre sus caderas.

Por instinto, la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en mi hombro. La idea de tenerla a mi merced sin resistencia hacia que mi piel se erizase.

El agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos, más por el mío que por el suyo. Atrapé con la lengua algunas gotas rebeldes que resbalaban por su espalda.

Una de mis manos se posicionó sobre su suave monte de Venus para acariciarlo. La pegué más a mí mientras que la otra ascendía por el valle de sus pechos.

_- Hermione…-_ Susurró. Su cuerpo se tensaba por la necesidad de un contacto más explícito.

La besé por el cuello tal y como a ella le gustaba, justo en la zona de pulso donde su sangre corría eufóricamente, mientras una de mis manos jugaba con sus pechos alternando las caricias entre uno y otro, la otra bajaba hasta adentrarse en la zona sur de cuerpo. El calor y la humedad que encontré allí hicieron que mi respiración quedase enganchada en su nuca.

"_Esta mas que lista"_ pensé.

Los dedos de una mano atraparon uno de sus pezones para juguetear con él, los dedos de la otra empezaron a masajear su clítoris en delicados círculos.

Profundos suspiros brotaron de sus labios. Una de sus manos abandonó su posición en la pared para colocarse en la parte exterior de mi muslo y acariciarlo con suavidad.

Comencé a pellizcar uno de sus pezones mientras mi otra mano mantenía la atención en su clítoris sin ser demasiado persistente. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y hacerse más pesada igual que la mía. La mano que acariciaba mi mulso, ascendió hasta llegar a mi trasero y lo apretó clavando las uñas en él, haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco.

Pude oír como algo parecido a una risita salió de sus labios.

Le di la vuelta de manera brusca para quedar frente a ella. Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y su sonrisa socarrona me mostró que no se dejaba intimidar. Agarré uno de sus muslos y lo levanté para que descansara sobre mi cadera dándome un mejor acceso. Me pegué a su cuerpo tanto como pude dejando solo el espacio necesario para colocar mi mano entre sus piernas y volver a trabajar sobre su clítoris esta vez generando una mayor fricción.

_- Hermione…_- Volvió a susurrar mi nombre contra mi oído mientras me pegaba más y más a su cuerpo.

Dejé que mi dedo corazón resbalara por su suave piel hasta adentrarse en ella, y con el pulgar seguía estimulando su clítoris cada vez más rápido.

De sus labios comenzaron a brotar los sonidos más hermosos que había oído en mi vida.

Sus caderas se mecían a un ritmo rápido. Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte a medida que la rubia se estremecía y se convulsionaba, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y de su garganta brotó un estrangulado gemido.

"_Ya está…" _

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse entre mis brazos mientras el agua seguía cayendo, y la besé sintiéndome la mujer más feliz de la tierra…

* * *

><p><strong>POV FLEUR<strong>

Estiré los brazos mientras daba un largo bostezo, eran algo más de las 9 y media de la mañana y mi familia seguramente estaría en el comedor esperándonos para desayunar.

Le di un tierno beso en la nariz a Hermione mientras la levantaba antes abandonar la habitación para que se preparase tranquilamente, probablemente si me quedaba con ella más tiempo no terminaría nunca…

Cuando salí por la puerta me encontré con Gabrielle que también se dirigía al comedor.

- _Bonjour mon petit soeur (Buenos días hermanita)-_ Le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- _Serán para ti_- Contestó ella sin mucho ánimo.

Arqueé una ceja ante su respuesta- ¿_Qué pasa que no has descansado bien esta noche?_- Gabrielle siempre se levantaba con un humor de perros cuando tenía pesadillas o en su defecto, no dormía correctamente.

_- Pues ahora que lo dices sí, tú y "tu amiga" no me habéis dejado dormir en toda la noche_- Dijo mi hermana con una mueca de fastidio en la cara.

"_¡Merde! ¿Cómo nos ha escuchado si apenas hemos hecho ningún ruido_?" Un rubor apareció en mi rostro.

_- No nos culpes de tu insomnio, Hermione y yo no hemos hecho nada_- Mentí como una _bellaca, _pero estaba segura de que Gabrielle no nos había podido escuchar, y solo intentaba sacarme de quicio.

Mi hermana cruzó los brazos mientras me miraba a los ojos acusatoriamente- _Oh, vamos Fleur, tu habitación está pegada a la mía y me he pasado toda la noche oyendo el retumbar del cabecero de tu cama ¿Vas a decirme que te has pasado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas?- _

Traté de mantener mi rubor a raya y sonar lo más seria y segura posible_- Oui, así es, anoche tuve una horrible pesadilla- _

_- Fleur Isabelle Delacour eres una mentirosa pésima, da gracias de que ma mère no se ha enterado. No puedo creer la suerte que tienes- _Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

_- Bon…suerte de tener una hermana tan considera que sabe guardar un pequeño secreto_- Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella se echo a reír mientras bajábamos las escaleras_- Oui, pero me debes una…-_

"_Oh mon dieu ¿Por qué los Delacour nunca hacen nada gratis? _Me dije a mi misma_._

Cuando llegamos al comedor ma grand-mère y mon père estaban allí desayunando.

_- Bonjous mademoiselles_- Dijo mi padre – _Bonjour_- Contestamos mi hermana y yo al unisonó.

_- ¿Trésor dónde está Hermione?-_ me preguntó mi abuela.

_- Está terminando de arreglarse abuela, ahora bajará_- Contesté

_- Bueno señoritas, las tengo que dejar, otros asuntos requieren de mi presencia_- Dijo mi padre antes de abandonar la habitación.

No pude evitar emitir un bostezo mientras me serbia un poco de café. Mi abuela levantó la vista del periódico para observarme.

_- Pardon_- dije colocando una mano cuidadosamente en mi boca.

_- ¿No has descansado bien chèri_?- mi abuela arqueó una ceja mientras me preguntaba. "Mi queridísima" hermana dejó escapar una risita traviesa y yo la miré inquisitivamente antes de contestar _– Em...no…nightmares_ (_pesadillas_)- contesté como buenamente pude.

Mi abuela volvió a su periódico mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba –_Filles…_-

Gabrielle volvió a reir mientras cogía un pequeño croissant. En esos momentos Hermione hizo su entrada en el comedor. Llevaba un vestido alegre acompañado de una amplia sonrisa _"Merlín, esta preciosa…"_ pensé.

_- Mon dieu!…-_ murmuré.

A causa de mi distracción unas gotas de café cayeran sobre la mesa- _Quelle malchance!… (Que mala suerte)_- todos dejaron de mirarla para centrar su atención en mí, incluida la propia Hermione.

Mi abuela arrugó la frente mientras me decía- _Fleur chèri, deberías tener más cuidado. La falta de sueño te tiene bastante torpe_- Mi abuela se puso de pie – _Toma asiento Hermione y disfruta del desayuno, yo tengo que salir a resolver unos asuntos. Nos vemos más tarde Mademoiselles_-

La castaña se sentó a mi lado clavando sus ojos color chocolate en mí.

"_Ciel!…Comment est-il possible? (¡Cielos!¿ Cómo es posible? Solo hace 20 minutos que no la veo y…se ve… radiante". _

Apenas podía apartar los ojos de ella, se veía tan…tan...Hermosa, preciosa, esplendida. Por más que trataba de buscar algo distinto en su aspecto no lo encontraba, pero algo en mi forma de verla había cambiado _"Qué extraño…"._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Fleur?-_Me preguntó la castaña mientras fruncía el ceño.

_- Oui…oui…- _contesté a la vez que negaba con la cabeza tratando de desvanecer mi leve aturdimiento_. _

Ella frotó mi brazo amablemente buscando hacerme sentir mejor. Sentí mi piel hormiguear justo donde sus dedos me habían rozado. Cuando quitó la mano, un frio y una amarga sensación me invadió, quería seguir manteniendo el contacto con su piel_._

_- ¿Prefieres té o café?_- Le preguntó Gabrielle.

_- Té por favor_- Contestó ella.

Su suave voz retumbó en mis oídos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aceleró. "_Oh merde… ¿A caso estoy enfermando_?"

_- Fleur,__Êtes-vous bien?_ (¿estás bien?)- Me preguntó Gabrielle preocupada.- Oui- fingí una sonrisa serena ya que la castaña nos estaba mirando sin entender nada y no quería preocuparla.

En ese momento mi madre y Alessia entraron sonriendo. Mi madre se sentó en el lugar en el que había estado sentada mi abuela, y mi prima tomó asiento junto a Hermione sin quitarle el ojo de encima -_ Buongiorno incantevoli_ (_Buenos días preciosa_)- Le susurró más cerca de lo necesario empleando un tono de voz seductor.

Algo parecido a un gruñido escapó de mis labios ganándome varias miradas curiosas. Alessia me miró desafiante. Estuve a punto de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable con la intención de alejarla lo máximo posible de la castaña, pero la voz de mi madre consiguió distraerme.

_- Bon mademoiselles, tengo una agradable noticia para ustedes_- Consiguió captar toda mi atención.

_- Quería disculparme con la señorita Granger por la poca amabilidad que le mostrado. Ella nos va a honrar con su visita durante estos días y ¿Qué clase de anfitriona seria yo si no le diera el recibimiento que se merece?_ – Mi madre hizo una pausa y la castaña tomó la palabras- _No se preocupe madame Delacour, me siento muy bien recibida en su hogar…_- su voz sonaba tímida.

_- Oh, es muy gentil por tu parte Hermione, pero insisto, no he sido muy cortés contigo y me gustaría remediarlo, para ello hemos decido hacer una fiesta esta noche en tu honor-_

_- ¿Una fiesta?- _la interrumpí.

_- Oui chèri, una fiesta, se que te encantan las fiestas Fleur y esta será de tu agrado en particular…ya que es en honor a tu invitada- _Los ojos de mi madre tenían un extraño brillo.

_- ¿Ma grand-mère sabe algo de esto?-_ pregunte.

_- No ma petit, ha sido algo que ha surgido un poco de improviso, pero no te preocupes Alessia y yo nos encargaremos de todo, aunque nos vendría bien un poco de tu ayuda_-

"_¿Qué estará tramando…?"_ tratándose de mi madre no podía ser nada bueno y si Alessia estaba de por medio mucho menos. Miré a Hermione quien estaba más tensa que de costumbre, probablemente estaría deseando negarse a que esa fiesta se celebrase pero era demasiado educada como para decirlo.

_- No creo que sea adecuado celebrar una fiesta, Hermione solo está de visita y no quiero que se sienta incómoda rodeada de gente que no conoce_-

_- Sacrilège Fleur… ¿incómoda? Debería sentirse honrada, ella es nuestra invitada y se merece todas las atenciones posibles. Además la muchacha tiene boca y estoy segura de que sabe usarla- _todos centraron su atención en la castaña quien tenía las mejillas especialmente coloradas_- Hermione, ¿Verdad que te sientes especialmente honrada de la fiesta que Alessia y yo estamos preparado para ti?- _Mi madre estaba jugando sucio tratando de coaccionarla.

_- Yo…vera…ehh…Señora Delacour…no quisiera causarle ningún tipo de molestias, me siento más que honrada…y es u-un hermoso detalle de su parte…pero…no es necesario…-_ Cada vez se estaba poniendo más colorada.

_- Tonterías belle, no es ninguna molestia es un placer para mí, me haría realmente feliz…- _

La cara de Hermione era un poema y yo me sentía impotente, estuve a punto de dar un golpe en la mesa y exigirle que dejase de manipularla de aquella manera_._

_- E-está bien…se-sería un honor. Solo que no se moleste mucho, algo íntimo estaría bien- _Dijo la castaña.

Mi madre esbozó una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes – _¡Magnifique! ¡Magnifique! No sabes lo feliz que me haces jovencita y no te preocupes será algo muy pero que muy intimo_- Continuó hablando -_ Gabrielle te prestará uno de sus vestidos, ya que veo que más o menos tenéis la misma talla y tu Fleur acompáñame quiero que me ayudes con el catering-_ Dijo mientras se ponía de pie animándonos al resto a hacer lo mismo…

* * *

><p><strong>POV HERMIONE<strong>

Varias horas habían pasado desde el desayuno. _"Merlín, ¡esto es una tortura! ¡Esta debe ser la venganza de Apolline!"_. Llevaba algo más de 3 horas con Gabrielle eligiendo vestido, su armario debía estar conjurado con el hechizo de expansión más potente de todo el mundo mágico, y por si fuera poco la joven Veela tenía un especial gusto por hablar. Era como un papagayo.

Me resultaba una muchacha tierna y encantadora, pero si no se callaba ya, juro por todos los duendes mágicos que mi cabeza va a explotar.

_- Gabrielle…-_

_- Oh la la, este es precioso…-_

_- Gabrielle…-_

_- Oh mon dieu, mira éste, éste te quedaría estupendo…-_

_- Sí...pero Gabrielle-_

_- ¿y éste? No, éste no, Fleur lo odia…-_

"_¿Fleur donde estas? ¡Sácame de aquí!"_ imploré al cielo.

_- Éste no me convence mucho…-_

_- ¡GABRIELLE!- _Mi voz sonó atronadora y aquella muchacha se sobresaltó, mirandome con una cara de autentico pavor. Mis mejillas se encendieron como ya era costumbre en mi y mientras intentaba aclarar mi garganta buscando un tono amable le dije_- Gabrielle, preciosa, tienes…muchos…MUCHOS…vestidos, y son todos muy bonitos los más bonitos que he visto nunca y creo, humildemente que con esos 7 tengo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que solo voy a ponerme uno...- _Reíirónicamente.

Ella me dedicó una cariñosa mirada mientras me sujetaba por las muñecas_- Oh Hermione…eres tan amable, pero no te preocupes estamos haciendo una primera selección, después de entre los 14 que elijamos seleccionaremos 7, después 4 y así hasta encontrar el indicado_- Dijo sonriente.

Mi cara palideció_- Vaya…eso es fantástico…- _Aquella muchacha no paraba de sonreír y volvió a su labor de elegir vestidos.

-_Gabrielle, tengo que ir un momento al baño_- Dije buscando escabullirme.

- _Oh…bueno…te espero_…-

- _Si, pero continua eligiendo, no te pares, está claro que tienes un gusto muy parecido al mío-_ Ella asintió mientras continuaba con su labor.

Nada más cerrar la puerta dejé escapar un largo suspiro _"Si tengo que ver otro vestido más, juro por Merlín que conjuro un "incendio" y les prendo fuego a todos…". _Miré a mí alrededor y no vi a nadie_._

- ¿_Dónde estará Fleur…?- _Caminé por el pasilla hacia las escaleras más cercanas. Bajé por ellas hasta llegar a otro pasillo. Miré en varias habitaciones hasta que me di cuenta de que me había perdido.

_- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_- Apolline apareció de repente por uno de los pasillos.

_- Em…si…estaba buscando a Fleur…-_

_- ¿Has elegido ya vestido?- _Me preguntó aquella mujer_._

_- Sí...técnicamente…- _Sonreí como buenamente pude_- ¿y Fleur?- _volví a preguntar.

_- Esta ocupada_- contestó secamente.

_- Bien…entonces creo que debería volver con Gabrielle_- Intenté dar media vuelta para volver por donde había venido, pero ella no me lo permitió.

_- Espera, acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo_- Caminó unos pasos delante de mi hasta quedar frente a una puerta de roble oscuro. La abrió invitándome a entrar y así lo hice, era una de las bibliotecas privadas de los Delacour.

Cerró la puerta con un click y comenzó a caminar a mí alrededor. - _Mi hija me ha comentado que tienes un especial gusto por los libros- _me limité a asentir_._

_- Supongo que no abras visto muchos como estos…- _Negué incapaz de encontrar el tono adecuado para esta conversación.

_- Entonces…también debo suponer que serás consciente de su valor - _Me extendió un libro marrón de tapa gruesa con palabras doradas.

_- Creía que solo las Veelas podían tener acceso a este tipo de libros-_ Esbozó una media sonrisa- _Así es, pero en éste no pone nada comprometedor_- lo tomé entre mis manos sintiendo una gran tentación y curiosidad.

_ Ábrelo-_ lo hice- _página 437_- busqué la página_"¿Qué pretende?"._

_{Toda Veela está destinada a encontrar a su pareja con quien completaran la esencia de su alma. Su felicidad y supervivencia depende de ello. Si una Veela intenta tomar a una persona que no está destinada para ella, las consecuencias que podría acarrear serian catastróficas, su salud y su bienestar físico se debilitarían, llegando hasta el punto de causarle la muerte…}_

No quise seguir leyendo pues había entendido lo que aquella mujer trataba de decirme.

_- Señorita Granger ha llegado hasta mis oídos que usted es considerada una de las brujas más inteligente de todo Londres…-_ Quise evitar el contacto con sus ojos.

_- Supongo que eres consciente de lo importante que es esto…-_ se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi barbilla para buscar el contacto ocular- _¿De verdad quieres a Fleur?_- su voz sonaba desesperada pero sin perder la autoridad.

Asentí incapaz de decir nada. Retiró la mano bruscamente y soltó un suspiro- _Si de verdad la quieres…aléjate de ella_-

_- Pe-pero…-_ "_Esta mujer trata de engañarme, seguro…"_

_- Por favor…Hermione…es mi hija…-_ Sus ojos trasmitían tristeza y preocupación me di cuenta de cómo las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse tanto en sus ojos como en los míos. "_No puede estar mintiéndome, por lo menos no ahora.._"

Me di la vuelta incapaz de seguir vislumbrando el dolor que trasmitían sus ojos.

_- ¿Cómo…? Ella nunca me ha dicho…- _Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

_- Mi hija es terca y cree que puede luchar contra su propia naturaleza…-_

- ¿_Hasta el punto de jugar así con su propia vida?-_ trataba de pensar con claridad pero me resultaba imposible, tenía un remolino de sentimientos y de pensamientos que me lo impedían.

_- Hermione, mi hija te buscará porque su orgullo no le deja ver más allá de su propio bienestar, pero no debes dejar que te convenza, no debes sucumbir a sus encantos, solo así se acabará olvidando…Para sobrevivir tiene que encontrar a su pareja…_-

Las palabras de Apolline se clavaron en mi pecho como dagas ardientes, no era capaz de soporta ni una palabra más. Arrojé aquel libro al suelo y salí de aquella habitación, ya había tenido suficiente, nunca debería haber pisado esta casa, nunca debería haberme acercado ella…

* * *

><p><strong>¡OMG puro drama! A mí el capítulo me gusta (que humilde yo) y lo veo interesante (venga dítelo tú todo, total...), peeero la verdad es que sobre la historia ahora mismo se tanto como ustedes. ¿Que ocurrirá en próximo? Ni idea… si quieren saberlo tendrán que esperar. Les mando un saludo y espero que les haya gustado.<strong>


End file.
